


A Sunflower in the Winter

by thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up/Make Up, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Post Mpreg, idol!chanyeol, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: Baekhyun's son is a constant reminder of the only man he's ever loved - the same man being televised by a major news network on his age old television for having just proposed to his current partner of 3 years.Or in which Baekhyun is a sunflower constantly looking for his sun and Chanyeol is that star that is willing to keep him warm during the winter that is his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #BAE1492
> 
> I've never ever written a story based on a prompt, so posting this is making me so nervous. I don't know if I made the prompt justice and to the prompter, I hope I didn't ruin your idea hehe. Also, to the prompter, I'm sorry I added a couple more side pairings, it was what worked best with the story that unfolded in my mind. I hope you won't be upset!
> 
> Sorry if it's kinda blah, but I promise I did my best writing this. I suck at writing angst, as you may notice. And smut. I'm constantly learning, though! Also, I'll probably edit this further later! If you see any mistakes in the plot or something, do feel free to point them out so I can correct them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun felt a tear slide down his cheek as he tried his best to control the sobs that wanted to escape his chapped lips. His eyes were stuck on the news playing on his run down TV, the news lady announcing that Park Chanyeol was now engaged to Oh Sehun, the model and son of a CEO that he’d been dating for three years.

Deep inside, Baekhyun understood that he had no right to feel bad about it. After all, it had been him who left Chanyeol without an explanation for the reason why. Yes, the smaller had done it for Chanyeol’s own good, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t been cruel to him. He broken his heart in the most callous of ways and he would never forgive himself for that.

Still, he felt his heart breaking at the news. Even if Baekhyun hadn’t seen him in person in six years, his heart still beat fast whenever he heard the giant’s name. Chanyeol had been his first and only love, his saving grace during his times of despair and the only one that Baekhyun had ever trusted enough to give himself completely to. Never had Baekhyun felt more loved and cherished than when he had been Chanyeol’s partner.

Sadly, fate hadn’t been by his side, and Baekhyun had been forced to leave his happiness for the sake of Chanyeol’s well-being.

“…No official date has been set for the ceremony, but insiders have revealed that the couple want a fall wedding…”

“Fall is so close, though,” mumbled Baekhyun in between his hiccups, his heart aching as old, unhealed wounds opened again.

Not that the date mattered much. After all, Baekhyun knew that he’d lost Chanyeol forever the moment he ran away, leaving behind nothing but a letter full of senseless excuses dictated to Baekhyun by Chanyeol’s mother. It had hurt to write those lies, jumbled words of how he didn’t love him anymore and how he needed to look for his place in this world taking over the piece of paper Mrs. Park had forcefully placed in front of him.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths to try his best to calm down, but it wasn’t helping much. His heart was hurting too much. He was exhausted too, both physically and emotionally, and that left him with no energy to fight the turmoil of dark thoughts and feelings that flooded him.

“Papa?” He heard a small voice ask, and Baekhyun fought with everything in him to calm down. He couldn’t allow his son to see him so out of control.

Wiping his cheeks and hoping that his baby didn’t notice, Baekhyun turned around and smiled as brightly as he could. “You should be asleep already, sweetheart.”

“I’m scared,” mumbled Mino, his bottom lip wobbling.

Baekhyun rushed over to his son and took him in his arms, embracing him tightly as he stood up and went to sit on the couch. He kissed his son’s forehead repeatedly and rocked him back and forth as he sang to him the same lullaby Chanyeol used to sing for Baekhyun whenever the smaller had one of his horrible panic attacks. If Baekhyun couldn’t give Mino his father’s presence in his life, the he would give him a piece of Chanyeol, even if it was too small a gesture to ever compare to Chanyeol’s presence in his life.

After a couple of minutes, Baekhyun felt his son relax as his breath evened out, which meant his prince had fallen asleep. Baekhyun kept Mino in his arms, though, as he stared at the TV, which was still focused on the news of his ex getting engaged. Chanyeol looked amazing, with his previously black hair now dyed silver with a stunning black-haired man standing next to him, both staring at each other with nothing but adoration in their eyes. The smaller bit his bottom lip to stop his sobs from spilling past his lips, not wanting to wake up his baby again, even though the tears were impossible to contain.

He’d tried to let go of Chanyeol, knowing perfectly well that his son needed his full attention, but it was impossible. The fact that Chanyeol was everywhere in their city didn’t help: every billboard, every commercial and every magazine had his face plastered all over them. Not only that, but his songs, all hits that surpassed the previous ones’ records, played everywhere, even in dramas and TV shows. It was virtually impossible to not run into something featuring the man.

To make matters even more difficult was the fact that Baekhyun was reminded of the love of his life every time he looked at their son, who was an exact replica of Chanyeol. His nose, his ears, his hair, his eyes were all Chanyeol. The only thing he resembled Baekhyun in was the lips.  Not only that, but all of Chanyeol’s personality traits lived in him.

It hurt to be reminded constantly of the one person he had to let go of, the only one who had ever loved him so dearly. As someone who jumped from one foster family to another during his entire childhood and adolescence, Baekhyun never knew what affection was until he met Chanyeol on their last year of high school. The giant had been his saving grace for a good four years before Baekhyun was forced to leave and not a day passed by in which Baekhyun didn’t hate himself for having to do such a thing. It had been for the best, though. Chanyeol had been training for years when Baekhyun met him and had finally debuted one year into their relationship. His popularity had been instantaneous. Not only that, but Chanyeol’s family was incredibly wealthy with his father being the CEO for Park & Co., one of the most prestigious technology companies in South Korea.

And in that equation, someone like Baekhyun, who was poor and had no family to call his own, simply didn’t fit. A fact that Chanyeol’s mother had made sure to make clear to Baekhyun on several occasions.

Baekhyun had wanted to stand his ground, but the more time passed and Chanyeol’s popularity grew, the more pressure Chanyeol’s family put on Baekhyun for him to leave. The scandal it would cause if the media found out that Park Chanyeol, famous singer and heir of the Park family, was in a relationship with a low life nobody would be disastrous. Baekhyun had nothing to offer Chanyeol other than misery.

Eventually, the news program came to an end and a drama started to play in its steed. Coincidentially, it was one in which Chanyeol starred, but Baekhyun couldn’t bear to see his ex-lover anymore. Not for the night, at least. So with a heavy heart, he turned of the TV before taking Mino back to their small bedroom and tucking him into the small bed. After he was comfortable, Baekhyun kissed his forehead before setting his own mat on the floor next to the bed and lying down.

Despite how tired he felt after completing the shifts for his two jobs, falling asleep was still tough. If anything, he was never able to sleep properly, catching around two to three hours a night. It had been the same before Chanyeol entered his life and after he left.

And so there Baekhyun remained for hours, staring up at the ceiling as his heart continued breaking, tears sliding down his cheeks as memories and regrets continued to flood his mind. Eventually, though, he managed to fall asleep.

>< >< >< ><

Weeks passed and the news of Chanyeol’s engagement reached every corner of the country, to the point that all Baekhyun heard during his shifts was either his colleagues or the clients speaking about it. Every single mention of it just made the wound in Baekhyun’s bleed further. Not that it had ever really healed, but now it hurt three times the amount it once did, if not more. He always managed to hide it, though, smiling as brightly as he could for his colleagues and the clients.

It didn’t help, though, that he felt weak. He had to pay the apartment’s rent and right when he had most of the money, his landlord told him out of nowhere that the rent’s price had risen, making it double the amount. Last minute, Baekhyun had to look for extra shifts at the supermarket and the café he worked at, but only managed to get extra hours at the supermarket during the night shift. Sadly, that meant less time with his son, but he needed the money. On the other hand, even if the café was run by a dear friend of his, it wasn’t going through its best moment, so Minseok couldn’t offer him more despite wanting desperately to help him.

Still, even with those efforts, money wasn’t enough and he’d been forced to skip several meals to not only pay for the apartment, but also for Mino’s school fees and food. Thankfully, his friend Kyungsoo had helped him look after Mino until Baekhyun finished his shifts at the supermarket and fed him during dinner. Of course, Baekhyun didn’t tell his friend of the meals he’d been skipping, knowing full well that Kyungsoo would scold him for it.

Sadly, that kind of lifestyle, especially with how long Baekhyun had been experiencing it, took its toll on him on a Friday night. It was around nine at night and Baekhyun was arranging some watermelons in their rightful place when he heard a gasp behind him. Confused, he turned around only to be met with the gaze of someone he remembered perfectly.

“Baekhyun!” Exclaimed Luhan, the deer-eyed man that had been Baekhyun’s confident back when the smaller was dating Chanyeol. He looked great, with his silky hair blond and combed to perfection and his doe eyes still as shiny and alive as before.

Baekhyun felt a lump forming in his throat at the sight, having missed his dear friend all these years. Still, he didn’t move from his post, afraid of the consequences of acknowledging his friend’s presence. For a moment, he even wanted to run, knowing that the blond wouldn’t be alone. And he was right, sadly, because Park Jongin, Chanyeol’s brother and Luhan’s husband, soon joined him, a frown marring his features when he spotted Baekhyun standing there.

“You,” he hissed, anger evident in his eyes.

Jongin had once been the number one supporter of Baekhyun’s relationship with Chanyeol, rooting for them and reassuring the couple that they were meant to be. Baekhyun had often wondered what he thought when Baekhyun disappeared without a trace, leaving nothing behind to explain what happened beside a letter. He probably felt angry, and rightfully so. Still, Baekhyun felt scared of what the man could do to him in that moment.

“I-I’m-“he tried to speak, but the erratic beating of his heart and the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs made it impossible for him to think properly.

“Why are you back, huh? Did it kill you to know my brother finally managed to move on after what you did? Are you here to ruin his life again?” Snarled Jongin as he drew closer to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shrunk back against the watermelon stand, heart speeding up further in fear. “N-no, I c-could never d-do that,” he stuttered, the words barely intelligible as he tried, but failed, to control his breathing. “I-I’m s-sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t fix it. But gladly, Chanyeol found someone better, someone at his level, that won’t ditch out of nowhere and leave him with nothing but a broken heart,” he spat.

“Nini, please calm down,” begged Luhan, pulling at his arm to get him away from Baekhyun.

“Get out of my sight before my brother sees you. I swear you will regret it if all the progress he’s made to repair his heart is ruined by trash like you,” he added before he finally allowed Luhan to pull him away.

Baekhyun tried his best to calm down, but the encounter had really taken a toll on him. Adding to that the poor state of his body and his mind and it became clear to Baekhyun that there was no way he wouldn’t have a panic attack in that moment. Still, he fought to calm down, wanting to avoid a scene at work at all costs. Sadly, the attention of the few customers present was now set on him, and an old lady even tried to help him by performing some breathing exercises Baekhyun simply couldn’t follow.

“Hey, Byun, you okay?” asked Yixing, Baekhyun’s coworker and one of his closest friends, who soon noticed what was going on and deciding to check up the situation.

Baekhyun tried his best to nod, wanting to be left alone so he can go and hide for a while. That sadly didn’t work the way he intended it to and it only got worse once he heard the voice of the one person who could mend and break his heart in a second.

“Baekhyunee?” asked Chanyeol, half his face covered with a mask and a cap to protect his identity, but Baekhyun would recognize him anywhere no matter how much he tried to disguise his appearance. Sehun was standing next to him, staring at Baekhyun with an unreadable expression. Baekhyun would have tried to decipher it, but he felt too overwhelmed to even think about doing such a thing.

He tried to walk away, but his legs could barely move and, before he knew it, they gave away. On all fours, he tried his best to catch his breath as people flooded him, trying to help, but only making it all worse. He tried moving but couldn’t. It felt like his heart would jump out of his chest with how hard it was beating.

It all came flooding onto him in that moment: the shock of seeing Chanyeol after so long and the pain in his chest caused by knowing how much he must’ve hurt him, the guilt that Jongin’s words caused in him, the exhaustion that had been building up for years and the hunger that had been attacking him the last few days. As much as he tried to remain conscious, his body couldn’t take it and soon everything around him went dark.

>< >< >< ><

The next time Baekhyun came back to consciousness, he felt completely disoriented, especially when he failed to recognize the room he was in. Slowly, he looked around, trying to decipher what had happened, searching in his memory for the reason why he was stuck there.

“Baekhyun?” asked a rough voice to the side, deep, warm and familiar to Baekhyun’s ears, and then he remembered.

Horrified, Baekhyun snapped his head in the direction the voice came from and he was met with Chanyeol’s eyes, who had a frown on his forehead. He looked tired, his silver hair a disheveled mess. Still, he looked beautiful to Baekhyun, who took his time studying the giant’s appearance properly.

Years had passed, but he still looked as handsome as ever, if not even more. His features had sharpened, his jawline slightly more prominent and his body build more muscular. His lips, always full and pink, looked as inviting as ever. And those eyes, the ones that always reminded Baekhyun of a fairy’s, shone with distress, worry and something else Baekhyun couldn’t quite decipher and would rather leave like that.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Baekhyun, trying his best to sit up, but failing completely in the process.

Chanyeol moved closer and pressed a button to allow the bed to move, making it easier for the smaller to look at him. Then, Chanyeol pressed another button before staring at Baekhyun, the frown from before only getting deeper.

“You fainted at the supermarket,” replied Chanyeol. “Don’t you remember?”

“I do, but it doesn’t explain why you’re here right now,” he murmured as he looked away, not being able to meet Chanyeol’s eyes for long.

“I-“

“Mr. Byun, it’s good to see you’re awake already. How do you feel?” asked who Baekhyun guessed was his doctor, followed by Yixing.

Baekhyun tried to clear his throat. “I’m fine.”

Yixing scoffed as he crossed his arms. “The nerve of this idiot,” he muttered, but Baekhyun preferred to ignore him.

In the end, the doctor told Baekhyun he was severely malnourished, dehydrated and exhausted. After giving him a set of instructions and announcing he could leave, Baekhyun closed his eyes in shame, knowing perfectly well what was coming next.

“You fucking moron! You promised you wouldn’t do it again, but I should’ve known better, especially when you asked for more shifts at the supermarket. What is it now? Bills? Mino? What?” Questioned Yixing, frustration evident in his voice.

Pouting, Baekhyun looked down at his hands, paying special attention to the IV connected to his arm. He refused to reply, knowing why Yixing was reacting that way, but feeling too embarrassed to acknowledge it. No on was supposed to know about his financial issues.

“Kyungsoo already knows and he’s so pissed. You’re going to get the lecture of your life when you arrive to the apartment, you little shit. And I’ll enjoy every second of it because you deserve it. Why didn’t you tell us anything, huh?  You know we don’t mind helping if you need it. We hate seeing you hurt yourself like this.”

“I’m sorry,” murmured Baekhyun.

“You should be! You worried us all! Urgh, what are we going to do with you?” Scolded Yixing.

Biting his bottom lip, Baekhyun looked up, ready to apologize again, when he was met with Chanyeol’s eyes stuck on him, calculating and inquisitive. Admittedly, he had forgotten Chanyeol was there and now felt scared of what he could’ve heard and whether he understood what Yixing was saying or not.

“You should call Kyungsoo. He’s really worried about you,” said Yixing, pointing to the bed side table where Baekhyun’s old phone sat.

A frown appeared between Chanyeol’s eyebrows at that, but he still remained silent.

“Yeah you’re right,” mumbled Baekhyun as he reached over and dialed the phone, staring down at his free hand. He waited a while before Kyungsoo answered. They spoke briefly, since Kyungsoo informed him that Mino was in bed already. He didn’t sound very happy and even told Baekhyun they would speak later, making it clear that he would give Baekhyun the lecture of his lifetime.

Sighing, Baekhyun hung up before staring at the two men in front of him. “It’s midnight. I’m pretty sure you both need to sleep, so you can leave already. I’ll be fine.”

“Pff, sure, you’ll be fine. You don’t give two shits about your health, Baek. That’s why we’re here right now. I mean, you even gave _the_ Park Chanyeol the scare of his lifetime. But anyway, I do need to get up at six, so I’ll see you later. And by later I mean next week after you’ve rested! I already called Minseok and he refuses to allow you to work at the café for the next couple of days. Goodbye!” Said Yixing before he left, leaving Baekhyun feeling defeated.

“Fuck,” he murmured as he ran a hand through his hair. Not working for a week meant losing a lot of money…money he needed to pay his rent, hence why he put his health at risk again to make it work. He didn’t even want to think about the hospital bills. That stressed him enough and he felt too drained to have yet another panic attack.

“Who’s Mino?” Asked Chanyeol, and Baekhyun closed his eyes, unsure of what to say.

“You should leave too,” he said instead.

“I don’t want to and don’t try to change the topic. Who’s Mino?”

Baekhyun continued to stare at his fingers as tears filled his eyes. He didn’t know what to say and he didn’t want to tell Chanyeol either. Sure, he’d love for Chanyeol to meet his son, but Baekhyun knew that shouldn’t happen. There was a reason why Baekhyun left the giant and he had to keep his end of the bargain as to not ruin Chanyeol’s life.

“I’m staying here. We have the rest of the night and most of the morning to discuss this. I do have a lot of questions I want answers for, you know?” Said Chanyeol as he pulled a chair closer to Baekhyun’s bed and sat down.

Baekhyun side-eyed him for a moment, taking in the giant’s relaxed pose and knowing very well that he meant every word. There was no way Chanyeol would give up that easily. He was too stubborn, after all, and it seemed like that hadn’t changed.

They remained silent for a while, minutes ticking by as Baekhyun refused to open his mouth. He craved to tell him everything, he wanted to tell him about Mino, show him pictures and have him meet his son, but knew that he couldn’t do it. If Chanyeol’s family found out about Mino, they would all have serious consequences and all his efforts to stay away from the giant would be in vain.

“I already know he’s your son, okay?” Chanyeol mumbled some time later, making Baekhyun snap his head up to meet the giant’s gaze. “Yixing mentioned it while we waited for the doctors to check on you. I just wanted to see if you would be honest with me.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip hard, scared of what Chanyeol would say next. He wasn’t stupid, he probably figured it out already, but Baekhyun was wishing that the man wouldn’t say anything, that he would keep denying in his head what was so obviously true for him to see.

Sadly, denying something like that would go against Chanyeol’s nature.

“Is that why you left?” He asked, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat before continuing. “I mean, Yixing mentioned he’ll be turning six in July, so I figured…” Chanyeol stopped and took a deep breath. “Figured he had to be mine. Am I wrong?”

Baekhyun wanted to lie, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so when Chanyeol looked so distressed over it. He knew already and would figure out Baekhyun was lying either way, so he might as well confess. “Yeah, he’s yours.”

Chanyeol leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. Baekhyun could see his body shaking and instantly knew his giant was crying. He hated knowing he caused him such pain, but he couldn’t do much about it. He didn’t have the right to comfort him either, so all Baekhyun could do was stay in his bed and watch the love of his life cry while he himself felt tears running down his cheeks.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Asked the giant in between sobs, his face still hidden from Baekhyun’s sight.

“I found out after I left,” murmured Baekhyun, being completely honest. He had started to show symptoms about a month after he left, so Baekhyun had figured he got pregnant the last time they had sex on Chanyeol’s birthday, two days before he disappeared. The smaller had known he was a carrier, but he’d erased that from his mind that fateful night, more immersed in wanting to please his giant for the last time.

“You still could’ve told me!” Snapped Chanyeol, anger shining in his teary eyes as he looked up at the smaller. “You could’ve looked for me! I deserved to know!”

Baekhyun’s lips wobbled at his words because he knew he could’ve, finding out after was not an excuse. He wasn’t going to tell him the real reason why, though, since everything would go to shit if he did. He couldn’t tell him the truth, so instead, Baekhyun opted for the least painful  answer, one that he knew would keep Chanyeol from asking further, but that would keep his secret exactly that, a mere secret.

“I-I didn’t want to tell you,” he whispered, keeping his gaze connected with Chanyeol’s. “I left for a reason and I wasn’t about to come back to you.”

Baekhyun expected anything but the reaction he got. Strangely, the silver-haired man only stared at Baekhyun with an unreadable expression, a deep frown replacing his previous rage along with an emotion Baekhyun couldn’t decipher. “And I would like to know what that reason is.”

“I think I made it pretty clear,” replied Baekhyun, his voice still soft.

Chanyeol chuckled humorlessly as he shook his head. “Clear? How? With that half-assed letter you left? Come on, Baekhyun, I know you better than that. You lied back then and you’re lying right now, and I would like to know why. What was so bad that you decided to leave out of nowhere and then hide a child from me?”

The brunette had known this would happen. Chanyeol was incredibly smart and could read him like an open book. And it seemed like that hadn’t changed after six years. Still, Baekhyun was adamant on not revealing anything, putting Chanyeol’s well-being above anything else. “Our relationship wasn’t going to work out. You were getting too famous and would eventually leave me anyway. Besides, I-I didn’t love you anymore. I thought I made myself clear.”

The giant actually rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest and sat back, an eyebrow raised as he studied Baekhyun. “Sure, let’s say I believe it. Doesn’t explain why you kept my own son’s existence from me.”

Not knowing what to say, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of a good enough excuse, but nothing came to mind. Really, what reason would there be for not telling Chanyeol about Mino? There was non. Even if he didn’t love the giant anymore, he still could’ve and should’ve told him.

Chanyeol smirked at Baekhyun’s lack of response. “Look, I don’t know what you’re hiding from me, but I will find out. You and I both know I will. For the time being, though, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

The corner of Baekhyun’s lips rose slightly involuntarily as the nostalgia of Chanyeol’s words and attitude hit him. “You are still as stubborn as before.”

Shrugging, the giant got comfortable in his seat and softened his smirk into a smile. “I could say the same about you. Now, sleep. I’ll take you home in the morning and I will not accept no as answer.”

Figuring the giant was right Baekhyun only nodded before he rested back on the bed and closed his eyes. He could feel Chanyeol’s intent gaze on him, but he was too tired to care and soon found himself pulled into a deep slumber.

>< >< >< ><

The following morning, Baekhyun tried his best to convince Chanyeol to leave, but the giant didn’t budge. To make it worse, his fiancé joined them, who treated Baekhyun indifferently and his expressionless features made Baekhyun feel extremely uneasy. Perhaps the man was angry Chanyeol was so adamant on staying with him, but there had been no force strong enough to stop Chanyeol.

Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo had taken Mino to his apartment the previous night, so he figured he was safe. While Chanyeol already knew of Mino, Baekhyun wasn’t sure it was time for the giant to meet him just yet. Or maybe he was the one that wasn’t ready.

As usual, though, things didn’t always go as planned. For starters, Chanyeol paid his hospitals bills against the smaller’s wishes. Not only that, but Baekhyun didn’t want Chanyeol and Sehun to see where he lived with his son. The building was disgusting, barely standing at that point, but it was what he could afford. Sure, the apartment was slightly better because of the love Baekhyun had put into keeping it halfway decent for his son, but it still was no ideal place to live in. There was no way he wanted his millionaire ex and his equally millionaire fiancé to see that pig´s sty. Sadly, Chanyeol was stubborn and refused to allow Baekhyun to walk in by himself since the smaller, even though he felt better than before, was still weak.

Wordlessly, the three of them walked up the rundown stairs of the place. Sehun’s expression remained the same, but Baekhyun felt like he was probably judging everything. Not that he blamed him. Baekhyun knew the place was deplorable and had always been ashamed of it. Not because of him, per se, but because he couldn’t even afford to provide his son with anything better.

As soon as he was in front of his door, he pulled his keys out and motioned to open. He wasn’t fast enough, though, since the door was suddenly pulled open to reveal a very pissed off Kyungsoo.

“You idiot! How any times have I told you not to pull shit like-” Kyungsoo started to ramble, but suddenly stopped himself once he saw who was standing behind Baekhyun. “Fuck.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to reply, taken completely aback by the presence of his friend, when he heard the voice of the one person who meant everything to him. “Papa!”

Forgetting all his problems and the people with him for a moment, a grin spread across Baekhyun’s features as he knelt and opened his arms, his son jumping into his embrace. “Hey baby,” cooed Baekhyun before he started to shower his son’s face with kisses. Mino giggled and complained, asking his dad to stop. Eventually, Baekhyun had some mercy, but even then, he kept his arms around his son. “Did you eat already?”

“He wanted to wait for you. Said he wants you to make him some pancakes. I tried to convince him to let me prepare something, but he wouldn’t butch. He’s too stubborn,” replied Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun’s shoulders slumped. “Let me see if we have what we need to prepare them, okay?” He asked, knowing perfectly well that the last time he bought any food he hadn’t afforded to buy anything to prepare pancakes.

“I bought everything on our way here,” added Kyungsoo, staring pointedly at Baekhyun.

Relieved and embarrassed, Baekhyun managed to smile again before standing up, his son in his arms. Before preparing breakfast, he had to introduce Chanyeol to Mino since there was no way the giant would leave now. Not that Baekhyun would ask him to either. He was too tired and weak to really do that to the giant.

Turning around, Baekhyun noticed the tears that threatened to fall from Chanyeol’s eyes while Sehun had placed his hand on the giant’s shoulder. Biting his lip, but keeping his smile in place, he walked towards them. “Hey baby, there’s someone I want to introduce you to. This is-” Baekhyun paused for a moment, unsure of what to call Chanyeol. Was it time already to tell his son that he was his father? Or would easing him into the idea be better?

“Are you my dad?” Asked the younger before anyone could react, taking the four adults completely off-guard.

Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s wide eyes for a moment before he turned to his son. “Yeah, he’s your dad.”

Mino’s mouth formed a pout just like his papa’s as he studied Chanyeol more closely. “He’s pretty.”

Chuckling, Baekhyun ruffled Mino’s hair. “Yes, yes he is.”

“H-hi Mino,” stuttered Chanyeol, his lips wobbling through the huge smile on his face. “My name is Chanyeol.”

Mino continued to study Chanyeol further before he extended his arms and moved towards the giant. Getting the hint, Baekhyun took him to Chanyeol, who instantly wrapped his arms around him. The child placed a hand on Chanyeol’s hair and pulled gently. “Why is your hair like a grandpa’s?”

“You don’t like it?” He asked as he touched it.

“Hmm, you still look pretty with it,” replied Mino.

Baekhyun felt his heartbeat speed up as tears welled in his eyes watching his son finally meet his father. Not wanting them to see him like that, Baekhyun smiled and tilted his head. “Will you and Sehun eat pancakes too?”

Chanyeol nodded absentmindedly as he kept his attention on Mino, who had started rambling away. Sehun, on the other hand, smiled slightly and nodded. “Sure.”

Shocked by his actions, Baekhyun blinked a couple of times before remembering how to speak. “You can wait in the living room. I’ll let you know when they’re ready.”

In the kitchen, Baekhyun proceeded to arrange everything, not failing to notice how the cabinets were now filled with food. His hands shook as he grabbed the ingredients he needed as the voice of his son and the man he still loved echoed in the background.

“So Chanyeol knows everything. How did that happen?” Asked Kyungsoo as he leaned against the counter.

“I ran into Jongin and Luhan at the supermarket, had an altercation with Jongin and then Chanyeol appeared. I don’t know, when I woke up in the hospital he was still there. He said Yixing told him about Mino and figured out he’s the father. Then he interrogated me and stayed all the night with me.”

“And did he tell you what he wants to do now? He’s a public figure, a scandal like this could ruin his career.”

Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes, having thought about that already. “I don’t know. I haven’t wanted to ask just yet. I don’t even know if he has a plan in mind already or not. He just found out yesterday, so it’ll probably take him a while.”

“Hmm, true. You do have to discuss it, though. And how you will deal with his family, who I’m sure won’t be too happy about this,” said Kyungsoo as he cracked eggs to put in the batter.

A wave of anxiety hit Baekhyun hard, making him sway for a moment before he gained control of his body again. Kyungsoo reached over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him steady. “Okay, I shouldn’t have mentioned that. Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. You’re right. We have to figure it out,” he mumbled. “I don’t want to ruin his moment, though. I’ll let him enjoy Mino for now and will make sure to talk to him about it later,” replied Baekhyun before he started to mix the ingredients.

“Alright. Whatever you believe is best,” said Kyungsoo, letting Baekhyun work. “How much is that old hag charging for rent now, though? That’s the only reason I can think you have to starve yourself for money.”

Baekhyun opened the bag of chocolate chips Kyungsoo had bought and poured a good amount of them into the mix as he sighed. “Double.”

“What?! Double?! What for? This place is shit anyway! What’s her excuse?” Exclaimed Kyungsoo.

“I don’t know, I stopped listening after she told me she would charge double the price,” murmured Baekhyun as he continued to mix.

“You know, Mino and you can come live with Yixing and I if you want to. We have an extra room for you guys and-“

“I appreciate the offer, Soo, but I can’t accept it,” said Baekhyun as he put the bowl down.  “You and Yixing got married recently. You need your space.”

“Don’t give me that shitty excuse, Baek. You know we don’t mind. This place is horrible and definitely not worth what you’re being charged. At least think about it.”

Pouting, Baekhyun nodded, knowing perfectly well that his answer would still be no. He would find a way to get the money he still needed in the upcoming three days before the lady came over.

“Um, Baekhyun? Sorry to interrupt, but where’s the bathroom?” He heard Chanyeol ask. Baekhyun met his eyes and figured, from the look in them, that he heard his conversation with Kyungsoo and knowing the giant, they would have a talk about it later.

“It’s right down the hallway, first door,” he replied, not having the energy to think about that.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo decided to stop pestering after that, opting to help the brunet finish the pancakes in silence. Baekhyun was thankful for that since he didn’t feel like discussing his issues any further at the moment, he had no energy left for that.

After setting everything on the rundown living room table (there was no real space for a big table in the apartment), they all sat around it on the floor and proceeded to eat. Mino soon took over, striking up a conversation with everyone. Even Sehun, with his ever present serious faced, smiled at the boy’s antiques and followed along.

Despite the lively environment, Baekhyun still felt empty inside, and completely devoid of energy. He’d only known what hope and real, tangible joy was like when he’d been with Chanyeol, but that small glimpse of life was taken away from him. He adored his son to bits and would do anything for him, even give his own life if necessary, but that didn’t stop the depression from taking over.

When he first found out he was pregnant, he considered giving him up for adoption knowing full well he couldn’t give him much. Yixing, who he met when he was left literally homeless after his landlord and boss found out he was a pregnant male carrier, took him in along with Kyungsoo, who had been the Chinese male’s roommate and unrequited love at the time. They kept him company through everything and supported whatever decision he took concerning the baby.

He was dead set on giving him away, but after the scare of almost losing him and having him before the established time, along with seeing him for the first time, with those beautiful ears that reminded him of his love, he simply couldn’t do it. Most days, though, he felt selfish for not doing it. Mino could’ve had a much better life than what Baekhyun ever could give him.

“Hey Baek, why don’t you go rest for a while. I’ll clean everything up,” said Kyungsoo, pulling him out of his stupor.

Baekhyun blinked, taking a moment to get a grip back on reality. “What?”

“You should rest. You look really tired.”

Meeting Chanyeol’s concerned expression, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip for a moment before pouting. “I’m okay.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before he glared at Baekhyun. “I said you should rest. Stop being stubborn and go to sleep.”

“Don’t you have stuff to do?”

“No, today I’m free. So, go to sleep. I’ll look after Mino.”

Knowing he couldn’t fight his friend, Baekhyun nodded as he slowly stood up from the floor. As expected, the movement caused everything to spin around him. Ignoring his dizziness, he approached his son -who was eagerly telling Sehun about a TV show he really liked while they both sat on the couch- and kissed the crown of his head gently before stopping in front of Chanyeol.

“Are you busy later today?” He asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion and shook his head. “No, I’m on a break. Why?”

“I would like to speak to you, if you don’t mind. There are a couple of things we need to discuss,” he murmured.

Chanyeol smiled and nodded. “You’re right, we do. Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Baekhyun nodded before he slowly made his way to the only bedroom in the small apartment and fell on the bed. He suffered from insomnia and usually had a really hard time falling asleep, but for whatever reason, he managed to fall asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

>< >< >< ><

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun’s retreating form, a million questions still running through his mind. He had so many things he wanted to ask the smaller, but he didn’t really know how to approach the subject. One thing was for sure, though. He would insist until Baekhyun told him the real reason why he left.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?” asked Kyungsoo, finally pulling Chanyeol out of his train of thought. He blinked a couple of times before nodding. Whatever it was, Chanyeol was certain it was something important.

“I’ll keep Mino some company while he watches TV,” Sehun as he looked a Chanyeol, an understanding light in his eyes.

Standing up Chanyeol helped Kyungsoo clean the table. Chanyeol proceeded to wash the dishes while Kyungsoo dried them and put them away. They remained silent, making Chanyeol feel jittery, but he preferred to remain silent. He didn’t know the man and didn’t want to push him to speak.

Eventually, though, after the kitchen was clean, Kyungsoo leaned against the kitchen counter and stared at the silver-haired without an unreadable expression. “I know you have questions you want to ask him, but I figured I should let you know he won’t answer most of them.”

Chanyeol frowned at his words. “What do you mean?”

Sighing, the owl-eyed man rolled his eyes. “He’s stubborn. You know that. I’ve been trying to find out the reason why he left you for almost six years and he still hasn’t budged. He refuses to reveal the reason why. I mean, it was hard enough figuring out you, _the_ Park Chanyeol, is Mino’s father. It took Yixing, Minseok and I around fours years to find out that much. And it wasn’t even because he told us directly, but because we found pictures of you two together amongst his clothes the last time he was hospitalized for pulling the shit he pulled these past weeks.”

“This is not the first time this happened?” asked Chanyeol alarmed.

Clearly upset, the smaller crossed his arms. “Nope, this is the fourth in two years.”

That made Chanyeol even more worried. He knew Baekhyun had always disregarded his health, but it had never gotten to this point. “Are things really that bad for him?”

Kyungsoo studied his features for a moment before sighing. “You know how things can be for male carriers. Yixing helped him get a job at the supermarket after a lot of insisting from his part, even though the manager has wanted to fire him on multiple occasions. Don’t be surprised if what happened yesterday is used as an excuse to kick him out. Minseok, a friend of mine, has a café and gave him a job without a second thought. He tries to help as best he can, gives him raises when necessary and everything, but there’s only so much he can do, you know? The economy isn’t great right now, either. Yixing and I help him when we can, but Yixing is getting his master’s degree and I’m finishing my courses at gourmet school. Money is tight sometimes. And Mino is getting older, he eats more, there’s more clothes to buy and school to pay. Not only that, but this shitty apartment is all he can afford that will allow a single male carrier with a child to live in. And the owner is a bitch who raises the rent whenever she fucking wants without a valid reason. So yeah, things are pretty bad for him.”

“And he won’t accept my help either, will he?” asked Chanyeol, knowing perfectly well how stubborn his ex was.

Smirking, Kyungsoo nodded. “You’re right, he won’t, unless you tell him it’s all for Mino.”

“You think so?”

“I’m sure of it. If there’s one thing he absolutely hates himself for is not being able to properly provide for his son. He hates this place, but he can’t give him more. He wishes he could give him more, bu the circumstances don’t allow it.”

Coming up with a plan, Chanyeol smiles. “I’ll do that, then. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Kyungsoo.

“What happened to his scholarship, though? He had a full ride and was doing amazing.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Kyungsoo sighed. “Well, he’s a male carrier. They took it from him, I guess because he was pregnant. He hasn’t told me why exactly, though.”

Frowning, Chanyeol thought about it. While that could be a plausible reason for any school to take away a scholarship – not that Chanyeol agreed with that archaic way of thinking- Baekhyun had been gone from the university as soon as he left Chanyeol. According to the smaller, he found out he was pregnant time after he left, though, so unless the smaller lied, the reason he lost it had to be another. Another mystery to add to the list, he figured.

“I don’t even know what to think at this point. I always thought that if I saw him again I would, I don’t know, be angry. I would demand for answer, I would scream until he explained. But… as soon as I saw him all that vanished, and I was…frozen, I guess. And the more I hear of how bad things have been, the more I wonder what happened,” said Chanyeol. “He’s hiding so much I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Be patient and just be here for him. He needs it. He doesn’t say it, but I can tell he’s not okay. Not emotionally, not physically. He never told me, but I know he’s carrying a lot of baggage from before and it all just keeps piling on him. I’m afraid the only reason he’s even around is because of Mino.”

A pang shot through Chanyeol’s heart, but he stayed quiet. It hurt to know this was what had become of the man he used to cherish with all his heart. If anything, he would rather have the smaller be happy even if to find that he had to leave him. He never imagined this was what had become of him.

“I won’t go anywhere, I promise,” he murmured at last.

“Will your fiancé be okay with that?” Asked Kyungsoo, genuine curiosity shinning in his eyes.

Smiling, Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

After that, they both went to the living room to join Sehun and Mino. Still, Kyungsoo’s words stayed in his mind. Distracted, he looked around the place and noticed how rundown it was. The walls were fractured in places and the ceiling was barely holding up. Even the furniture was falling apart. Still, it seemed like Baekhyun fought to keep it as clean as possible, but there was only so much he could do with what he had.

Feeling a pang in his chest, Chanyeol excused himself and went to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and then stared at himself in the mirror as he started to contemplate. He wished he could go back in time to notice the changes in Baekhyun’s behavior sooner. By the time he realized the smaller had changed, it had been too late. He was gone and Chanyeol didn’t know where to start looking for him.

It had been horrible, his heart broken over losing the love of his life. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the words Baekhyun had left behind in his letter. He just couldn’t understand how, out of nowhere, Baekhyun could say he didn’t love him when just the week before they’d discuss their long-term plan after, the possibility of forming a family together in their minds after Baekhyun graduated and Chanyeol’s career was more established. Sure, they were young and Chanyeol was an idol four years into his career, but he hadn’t cared. He’d loved Baekhyun too much and had honestly wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

After Baekhyun left, life had taken a turn for the worse. His family had been overjoyed when they heard the news of Baekhyun’s departure, which had seemed strange to him at the time. Not being able to confirm anything, though, he in silence. Jongin and Luhan had supported him and had been witnesses of just how badly it had all affected him. Alcohol had been a close friend and if not for his brother and his brother-in-law, drugs would’ve been an option too.

It took time, but slowly, he managed to get back on his feet. He’d dated people here and there, mostly people his mother and sister set him up with. None worked until Sehun came along. And while Chanyeol truly loved the man and would forever be thankful for how much he helped him and cared for him, the love he felt for him was purely platonic. Not only that, but a part of his heart would forever belong to the one who got away.

He’d overanalyzed asking Sehun to marry him for months, insecure of what would happen and if things would end the same way they did with Baekhyun. Ironically, though, it was a couple weeks after he made up his mind that he had to see Baekhyun again after so long. Not even a day had passed since this happened, and he still couldn’t fully wrap his mind around it. Still, he was determined to figure the truth out. No matter what happened, he had to _know_ the truth.

Once he left the bathroom, he noticed the only other door in the minuscule hallway, which was left slightly ajar. Knowing he shouldn’t, but still needing to see more of the way Baekhyun was living, he slowly approached it and opened it. The first thing he noticed was Baekhyun curled up in the only small, meager bed in the bedroom. He slowly approached him and knelt in front of him. He studied his features and felt the sudden urge to run his fingers through his hair the way he once used to do it, but he stopped himself. He was being creepy enough as it was.

The smaller looked tired, his skin was too pale, and his cheeks were sunken. He was too skinny, his hair looked dull and all in all, he didn’t look well. It broke Chanyeol’s heart to see him like that. He’d always wondered what had been of him and despite how hurt he was, he’d always hoped Baekhyun had found what he had been looking for. Clearly, that hadn’t been the case at all and he couldn’t help but wonder exactly what happened.

Chanyeol has always seen Baekhyun like his sunflower, his beauty shining through and his vibrant aura bringing nothing but happiness to his life. While Baekhyun had several traumas he’d never gotten over, he still held an innocence in his heart that had captivated Chanyeol from the first time he saw him. In fact, Chanyeol had promised himself to be his sunflower’s sun, staying by his side and giving him the light he needed in his life. Sadly, he’d failed, and judging by the way Baekhyun was living, it seemed like his sunflower had decayed with time, almost like a sunflower in the winter.

He looked around the bedroom and noticed how cramped it was. He saw the folded futon in one corner next to the small closet, which had no doors. Chanyeol could see that most of the clothes were children’s clothes, adult clothes barely occupying one eighth of the space. In fact, everything in the room, except for a pair of shoes, obviously belonged to Mino.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol heard Baekhyun whisper.

Embarrassed at being caught, Chanyeol blushed as he slowly turned around to meet Baekhyun’s sleepy eyes. “Sorry,” he apologized, not being able to find a good enough excuse as to why he was there.

Baekhyun yawned and blinked a couple of times. “What do you want to ask? I can tell there’s something bothering you.”

Chanyeol laughed humorlessly under his breath. “There’s a lot that’s bothering me. I mean, how do you cope with finding out you have a six-year-old son with the ex-lover that left you with nothing but a letter that made no sense?” He saw the pain and guilt in Baekhyun’s expression and instantly felt bad. “Sorry.”

Baekhyun shook his head and tried to smile. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“I just, I’m still trying to believe all of this is real, you now?” Said Chanyeol as he sat cross-legged in front of Baekhyun, his face leaned against the mattress. “I never thought I would see you again and I never imagined we had a kid. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun chuckled and ruffled the giant’s silver hair, taking Chanyeol off-guard. “I already told you there’s nothing you should apologize for. I understand. It’s not your fault.”

Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s eyes and frowned. “I just want to know where I went wrong with you. Why did you leave? Why didn’t you tell me about Mino? I don’t believe what you wrote in that note. I never could. And just from what I’ve seen so far today, I know you lied. But I want to know why. What happened?”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol with tears in his eyes, which broke Chanyeol’s heart. “I didn’t lie.”

Chuckling, Chanyeol shook his head. “You were always good at lying, but I could always read right through you. You’re lying to me again. I can tell. It’s fine, okay? You have your reasons, but you know damn well that I’m stubborn and I will find out the truth sooner or later.”

A tear slipped out of Baekhyun’s eye as he nodded. “I know, and it scares me.”

“Why?” Asked Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sighed and shook his head. “I probably lost my job,” he said instead.

“Okay, I get it, you don’t want to talk about it, but know that I’m not giving up this subject,” said Chanyeol. Baekhyun smiled slightly. “Anyway, why do you think so?”

“I was about to get fired anyway. The manager hates male carriers,” Baekhyun hesitated as he bit his bottom lip. Chanyeol frowned. It seemed like there was something else the smaller didn’t want to mention. “Now I have to look for another job, but it’ll be hard to find one,” he murmured.

“You do know you’re not alone anymore, right?” Asked Chanyeol.

Baekhyun studied Chanyeol’s features for a moment. “Yeah, I know.”

“Good,” said the giant before he smiled. “We can discuss this later. I think you should sleep a little longer before we speak about this stuff.”

Already closing his eyes, Baekhyun nodded. “You’re right,” he slurred.

Chanyeol knew it was weird, but he couldn’t stop himself from watching as the smaller’s breath slowed down gradually until he was asleep again. Before he could think better about it, he reached a hand over and ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. It was still soft, but thin, probably from the desnutrition. He would have to work on getting his health back on track.

Eventually, when he figured he had been creepy enough, he stood up and turned around, only to jump back in surprise when he saw Sehun looking at him. “I was wondering what was taking you so long,” said Sehun.

Chanyeol gulped as guilt filled his heart. “I-I just-”

“You don’t have to explain. I understand,” said his fiancé before he smiled. “Anyway, I came by to tell you that I have to go to my photoshoot. My driver just arrived.”

“Oh okay, yeah. I hope everything goes well,” replied Chanyeol.

“Thank you,” said Sehun before he leaned over and pecked Chanyeol’s lips. “I’ll see you tonight. Remember that we’ll have dinner with your brother and Luhan.”

“I’ll be there, don’t worry,” said Chanyeol.

“Then see you later and good luck,” said Sehun before he walked out.

After he left, Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun one more time before stepping out of the room, closing the door as he did so. Yeah, he meant what he told the smaller. He would find out the truth eventually.

>< >< >< ><

It was around four in the afternoon when Baekhyun finally woke up. He still felt tired, but at least the weakness he’d been feeling before wasn’t as prominent. He stretched his tired muscles and yawned as he tried to finish waking up completely.

He looked around the room for a moment and remembered his conversation with Chanyeol. Sighing, he closed his eyes and willed himself to gain some strength for the conversation they were just about to have. It was hard enough trying to keep the truth from the giant, who kept insisting on finding out what Baekhyun was hiding from him. He only hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t push it anymore, at least for the time being, so they could discuss other matters better.

After preparing himself mentally, Baekhyun sat up slowly and gave himself time to readjust. Just because he felt slightly better didn’t mean that he was feeling completely okay. He still needed to give himself some time to recover.

Once settled, he stood up and left the bedroom. In the living room, he found Chanyeol with his eyes glued to the screen and a sleeping Mino lying on his chest. Endeared by the scene, Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and admired it for a moment as tears filled his eyes. He couldn’t explain how happy it made him feel to see the love of his life with their son. After believing for years that he would never get to see such a thing, seeing them together now only touched his heart in ways he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Chanyeol looked over and tilted his head when he noticed Baekhyun staring at them from the hallway. “You’re awake.”

Composing himself, Baekhyun smiled lightly and nodded. “Yeah, finally. Where did the others go?”

“Sehun had a photoshoot and Kyungsoo got a call from Yixing. Told me to remind you that you won’t work for the next week.”

Sighing, Baekhyun nodded before he took a sit next to Chanyeol. “Why didn’t you wake me up, though? You shouldn’t have to stay all alone. You’re my guest.”

“You’re tired, Baek. I wasn’t about to take away the only real rest you’ve had in who knows how long. Besides, I don’t mind. I got to spend some time with our son,” said Chanyeol as he looked down at Mino’s face with a light in his eyes that made Baekhyun’s heart ache. “You hungry?”

Baekhyun started to shake his head, but in that exact moment, his stomach decided to rumble. Trying to suppress a smile, Chanyeol pointed at the table in front of them. “I ordered takeout a while ago. Figured we could eat while we talked.”

Knowing it would be futile to fight with him, Baekhyun nodded. “Alright, thank you.”

“I’ll take Mino to bed, then,” said Chanyeol as he stood up, not giving Baekhyun a moment to respond. It was almost like he was already taking the father role that rightfully belonged to him.

While the giant was gone, Baekhyun went to the kitchen and grabbed plates and eating utensils before he took them to the table. Then, he opened the fridge and noticed the bottle of fruit juice there. It hadn’t been there during breakfast and knowing the giant, who had always loved to spoil Baekhyun, he probably went out and bought it himself or sent someone to buy it for him along with the food. The smaller had always loved that particular brand, which wasn’t exactly the cheapest, and Kyungsoo had never known of his particular preference for it. Feeling touched once again, Baekhyun pulled it out and grabbed two cups before returning to the table.

Soon enough, Chanyeol joined him before the sat on the floor and served themselves some food. It was quiet around them, only the tv sounding in the background. In a way, Baekhyun was trying to figure out what to say exactly but found himself hitting a dead end.

“I want to help provide for Mino. It’s the least I can do since I’m his father too,” said Chanyeol, finally breaking the silence.

Baekhyun already knew the giant would mention it, and honestly, who was he to deny him. “I figured you would want that.”

“Starting by giving you both a better place to live,” added Chanyeol.

His eyes widened, Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s eyes. “Chanyeol, I ca-”

“You know I never tried to impose anything on you, nor did I ever make decisions for you, but on this I’m firm. Let me give you that, please. I know you’ve always liked being independent and providing for yourself, but on this occasion, I need to step in. I want to give my son a better place to live in.”

Biting his bottom lip, Baekhyun thought well about it. It had been his dream to give Mino a better home, he truly had always wished for getting the chance to somehow manage to afford better living conditions. Chanyeol was offering that, but Baekhyun felt hesitant in accepting. Knowing the giant, he would pay for everything and Baekhyun simply didn’t feel comfortable with that.

“Please Baekhyun. Allow me to give you that much. I have several apartments around the city that I’ve bought as investment. I can give you one without a problem. And hey, if it makes you feel better, you can pay the electricity or the water bills. Whichever you prefer,” insisted Chanyeol.

Knowing there was no way he would win and wanting so badly to get out of the shithole he lived in with his son, Baekhyun decided to concede. “Okay, let’s do that. You sure your fiancé won’t have a problem with this?”

Smiling, Chanyeol shook his head. “Not at all. Don’t worry about him.”

“Alright then. Just let me know when we can move,” said Baekhyun before he bit his bottom lip, contemplating about a subject that had been bothering him. “Are you going to tell your family?”

Frowning, Chanyeol chewed his food as if thinking how to answer. After he gulped, he shook his head. “Not now, at least. I still need time to come to terms with it myself. Besides, I can only imagine my family’s reaction, especially my mother’s. She’s going to freak out,” he replied as he chuckled. Noticing how terrified Baekhyun looked, he stopped himself and tried to smile reassuringly. “They’ll come around though, don’t worry.”

They wouldn’t, but Chanyeol didn’t need to know that. Baekhyun knew he would have to face the Parks eventually, but the sole thought of it terrified him. Her threats still rang in his mind, but now that Chanyeol knew of Mino, Baekhyun knew there was no going back. The least he could do, though, was maintain his relationship with Chanyeol as civil as possible while not allowing his feelings to get in the way.

“My mom has been nagging my siblings and I for grandchildren anyway, so I’m sure she’ll be happy after the shock passes. You know how much she adores children either way, and Mino is an angel. Don’t worry, she’ll accept him and she will help us get the rest of the family around,” continued Chanyeol, failing to notice Baekhyun’s distress.

Yes, the smaller knew Mrs. Park loved children, but this was Baekhyun’s son they were talking about. To her, Baekhyun had always been inferior. He was poor, had no family to call his own and no prestige to flaunter. He literally had nothing to offer her son. If anything, finding out that her grandchild was Baekhyun’s of all people, she would flip out. Baekhyun was terrified of how she would hurt his son. He didn’t care if he hurt him, she’d done it before countless times and would do it again in a heartbeat. That was fine with Baekhyun, since he knew what his place in society was. What he could never bring himself to accept was her doing anything to Mino. Baekhyun may be soft-hearted, but when it came to Mino, he became overprotective and cold.

“But we’ll wait it out, okay? We need to find a way to ease her into it. You know how she can be,” said Chanyeol. “We also have to think about the media. We must be extra careful of how we treat the situation if we don’t want them to find out. At least not yet. But don’t worry, I’ll talk to my manager about.”

“Your career will most likely be ruined,” mumbled Baekhyun, still in a daze.

Chanyeol noticed the faraway look in Baekhyun’s eyes along with the pain in them. Worried, he reached over and placed his hand over the smaller’s forearm. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll figure something out.”

Blinking while trying to hide how he truly felt, Baekhyun nodded. “If you say so.”

“I do. I’ve been an idol for eight years. Sure, some fans will be mad, the general public will most likely leave, but it’s okay. What matters to me is you and Mino. So, stop thinking about that. We’ll cross that bridge when the time comes,” said Chanyeol.

Knowing he was right, Baekhyun continued to eat while Chanyeol spoke. “Now, when it comes to living expenses. I’ll let you administrate that however you wish since I know you need your space. Like I said before, you can think about it and pay the bills of the apartment. Food, I guess you’ll want to pay too. I do want to help with Mino’s school bills, though. We can divide that however you prefer and with how much you can afford. I don’t want you to pressure yourself, especially since you mentioned you most likely lost your job.”

“I still have the job at a friend’s café. Full time shift, by the way. I can look for another one, but it’ll be hard to find anything,” said Baekhyun, keeping in mind the less than ideal conditions Chanyeol’s family had left him in.

It looked like Chanyeol wanted to say something, most likely protest what the smaller said, but like he repeated a million times already, he knew how Baekhyun was. Seeming to think better about it he nodded. “Whatever makes you feel comfortable. Just, please don’t overwork yourself. Remember that you’re not alone anymore. I’m here to help you in whichever way is necessary.”

Knowing this and thankful that things went better than he originally expected, Baekhyun smiled. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol grinned widely before he proceeded to finish his food. Baekhyun studied his handsome features for a moment as he tried to ignore the longing in his heart. The giant had always been kind-hearted and understanding of Baekhyun. It seemed like that hadn’t changed and Baekhyun was glad about that. If anything, it made Baekhyun feel so touched he could feel tears in his eyes, but he fought to keep them in. It wasn’t the time nor the place to show the giant just how emotional he felt.

For the rest of the afternoon, they kept each other company. There wasn’t much speaking, their relationship would take some time to get to that level of comfort again. But for the time being, having Chanyeol back in his life was enough for Baekhyun.

>< >< >< ><

Chanyeol was sitting at his dining table with Sehun next to him and Jongin and Luhan in front of him. The food Chanyeol’s personal chef had prepared was all served in front of them and they were all proceeding to eat in silence. There was a tension in the air that Chanyeol knew came form Jongin’s displeasure with Baekhyun’s sudden appearance. After the smaller had passed out in the supermarket, Jongin had insisted on not allowing Chanyeol to accompany him to the hospital, but Luhan and Sehun had intervened. He clearly was still upset about it, but there wasn’t much Chanyeol could do to placate him.

“I’m sorry, but I think you’re an idiot for going with him. He left you, Chanyeol. He left you without a proper explanation, yet here you are, running after him like a dog with his tail between his legs. What about your self-respect?” Asked Jongin, finally breaking the silence.

If it was anyone else, Chanyeol would have been very offended, but it was Jongin. His brother had no tact when speaking, so Chanyeol had learned not to take his words to heart whenever he was mad.

“I wanted answers,” he replied simply while shrugging.

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Well clearly, but he probably didn’t give you any.”

“I got enough for now. I intend to keep insisting while I offer him my help,” he added as he took a bite of his food.

“Help?! Are you crazy?! Why would you help him?!”

Chanyeol took his time swallowing his food before taking a sip of his drink. Then he stretched and cracked his neck, preparing himself for the bomb he was about to throw. “We have a son.”

Silence met his words, not that it surprised him. He still hadn’t fully grasped the idea that he had a son. He decided to wait, though, since he knew Jongin would explode any minute and would make a fuss. Meanwhile, he decided to keep eating in peace.

“Did…did I hear that correctly?” Asked Jongin at last, his voice low, but his anger evident.

“Yeah, you did.”

“And how do you know he’s yours? He could’ve ended up pregnant after leaving, you know? How can we believe him?”

“Mino looks just like Chanyeol,” replied Sehun. “You can’t deny it after seeing him. I had my doubts at first too, but when I saw him, I just knew.”

“Wow, and he left? He was pregnant, and he left you even then? Unbelievable,” said Jongin, a smirk on his face. “Did he tell you why?”

“No, but I intend to find out. He said he found out after he left, but I don’t know. Something doesn’t add up. You read the note, you know what it said, yet the conditions he lives in…it doesn’t make sense to me.”

“What if he’s using your son to get money from you? I wouldn’t put it past him. The guy’s a gold digger after all,” said Jongin.

Chanyeol saw red in that moment. No, Chanyeol never believed that either. No matter what his family said, he could never believe them. Still, the younger failed to notice how upset the giant was and continued speaking. “He took your money for years before he got bored and left. You literally paid everything for him, except his education since he was smart enough to get a scholarship. As soon as he got bored, though, he left you just like that. Now that he needs money again, he’s back and surprise surprise, he has a child. And of course, you being the idiot you are, you believe him blindly.”

The silver-haired took deep breaths, trying to remain calm before he snapped at his brother. It was hard, though. He understood the younger was upset on his behalf, but he also didn’t have a right to refer to Baekhyun like that. Not when Chanyeol knew deep down that all he was saying was bullshit.

Right as he was about to reply, he felt Sehun place his hand over the fist he hadn’t noticed he’d formed with his hand. Relaxing, he took Sehun’s hand in his and took deep breaths. Once he had collected him, he interrupted Jongin. “He’s not a gold digger. I don’t know who came up with that lie, but I’ll let you know right now that it’s not true. Ask Luhan if you want to, he’ll tell you how much I had to coax him to accept my help any time I tried to help him economically. Not only that, but every gift I gave to him, he would feel mortified about it. I even begged once to allow me to pay for a book he had to buy for a class.”

“That’s true, Nini. It was really hard to help him,” murmured Luhan.

Jongin frowned as he stared at his husband for a moment before looking at Chanyeol again. “Then why did Yoora say Baekhyun stole money from her before disappearing?”

Chanyeol sighed as he recalled that piece of information. He’d repressed it since he could never bring himself to believe such an atrocity. Not that he thought his sister was a liar per se and couldn’t think of a reason why she would say something like that when she was in good terms with Baekhyun.

“I don’t know, Jongin. There’s so much I still don’t understand, but I’m going to find out. And I would appreciate it if you kept your hurtful comments to yourself. I understand you’re worried for me, but I can assure you that everything you believe about Baekhyun is a lie. I’ll prove it to you and to everyone, just give me time.”

Jongin clenched his jaw and turned his gaze to Sehun. “Are you okay with this?”

Sehun shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve never been a fan of Baekhyun and you know it, but what I saw today…left me thinking. I must agree with Chanyeol, something happened that he isn’t speaking up about. Also, I can’t imagine a man that loves his son as much as he clearly does would ever even think about using him for any reason. So yeah, I’m perfectly okay with this. I also trust Chanyeol’s judgement.”

Defeated, Jongin sighed. “Do whatever you want. I wish you the best and I hope I’m wrong. I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

Satisfied, Chanyeol squeezed Sehun’s hand and smiled. “Thank you.”

Silence took over as everyone got lost in their own thoughts, cutlery hitting plates. Eventually, though, Luhan started a conversation with Sehun, which eventually involved Jongin and Chanyeol.

Thankfully, the night went by more smoothly after that, the couples eventually moving to the living room with cups of wine in their hands. Conversation continued easily, discussions about their jobs arising and memories from childhood flying around. The tension from earlier eventually settled and the revelations he’d received that day slipped his mind momentarily.

Eventually, he stood up and went to the kitchen to get something sweet, since his sweet tooth had hit him hard suddenly. He opened the fridge and found some of the cherry pie they’d eaten for dessert. Right as he was cutting himself a piece, he heard someone walk in.

“Hey,” said Luhan. Chanyeol had been expecting it, if he had to be honest. He had been to quiet earlier and had looked thoughtful and calculating all night. “I wanted to talk to you about Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol smiled as he finished placing the slice of pie on his plate. “I figured you would.”

Luhan chuckled and shrugged. “You know me, and you know how much it hurt me when he left, right? He was like a brother to me. Still is, even if I haven’t seen him in six years. Anyway, I want to know how he’s doing.”

Chanyeol leaned against the counter, forgetting his dessert for a moment, and crossed his arms. “I’m not going to lie to you, Lu. He’s not okay. In fact, I’m terrified of what I saw and what I heard. The things one of his friends told me really worried me.”

Sighing, Luhan copied Chanyeol’s position. “He never changed that, huh? Always disregarding his health.”

“Yeah, that didn’t change. It got worse. Mino is everything to him, you know? And he puts all his energy into looking after him to the point that he forgets about looking after himself. He didn’t say that, of course, but it was obvious.”

“I’m not even shocked. Just sad to know that this is what happened to him after he left. If anything, I at least held on to the hope that he would be living a good life, you know? But that isn’t even the case,” said Luhan before he bit his lip and looked at Chanyeol sideways. Chanyeol knew what was coming, but he preferred to wait for the other to ask. “Do you think he would mind if I visited him tomorrow?”

Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled out his phone. “He will probably be taken off-guard, but no. I do need all the help I can get to persuade him into taking care of himself and opening up.”

After hearing a ping, Luhan pulled out his phone and saw Chanyeol had sent him Baekhyun’s address and cellphone number. Smiling, Luhan pushed Chanyeol playfully before walking away. “Thank you, doofus. We’ll figure this all out.”

Chanyeol believed him. Whatever happened, he would find out the truth. Even though he was now engaged, Chanyeol needed to know the truth to finally have the closure he had desired for years. If he wanted to finally heal, he needed to know exactly what happened six years before.

>< >< >< ><

Chanyeol lay in bed staring up at his bedroom ceiling, his chest moving up and down frantically as Sehun played with his hair. After an intense session of lovemaking, they had fallen back into the mattress, completely drained and exhausted from how intense it had been.

“Now, will you be honest with me?” Asked Sehun after a while of silence.

Sighing, Chanyeol met his fiancés eyes. “What do you mean?”

“You’re taking all the news you received today too well and I’m actually worried. You know you can tell me how you feel.”

Chanyeol reached over and caressed Sehun’s cheek with his thumb, a fond expression in his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Are you really? I don’t believe you.”

Biting his bottom lip, the silver-haired closed his eyes and remained quiet for a moment to assess his true thoughts on the matter. The aching in his chest he’d been feeling since the moment he laid eyes on Baekhyun hadn’t really gone away, but with everything that happened, he had opted to ignore it. Now though, confronted by Sehun, he paid attention to it again and felt it spread across his body. Before he knew it, a tear slid past his closed lid.

“You can trust me, Chan,” murmured Sehun as he scooted over, his arms wrapping around the giant’s torso.

Chanyeol buried his face in Sehun’s toned chest as the tears continued to fall freely, sobs taking over his body as he tried his best to sort out his thoughts. “I’m sorry, it’s just…it hurts. I never thought seeing him again would hurt so much.”

Sehun kissed his forehead as he ran his fingers softly through Chanyeol’s silver hair. He didn’t say anything though and allowed Chanyeol to unload all the pent-up emotions he had bottled up. “And I have a son with him? A son I didn’t see grow up. He left me and took away the chance of me meeting my baby before. I want to hate him for that and for breaking my heart, but the moment I saw him, I simply couldn’t. When Yixing mentioned Mino the first time, and even after Baekhyun admitted he was my son, I still couldn’t find it in myself to be upset. Why, Sehun? Why does he have that power over me? I don’t get it.”

“He’s important to you. Always has and always will,” murmured Sehun.

“But I don’t love him anymore,” murmured Chanyeol, even though he didn’t sound half as convincing as he should have.

Sehun didn’t reply to that and Chanyeol instantly felt horrible about that. Sehun had been so supportive of him, first as a confident, and later as lover. He truly loved him, body and soul, and would forever be grateful for everything he’d done for him.

Too bad Baekhyun owned a part of him he could never get back, a part that would never be Sehun’s.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Chanyeol. “I’m so sorry.”

Tightening his grip, Sehun held him even closer than before. “There’s nothing you need to apologize for. I understand you, okay? I love you. And yes, you love me too. I don’t doubt that one bit. So please don’t apologize.”

Chanyeol held on to Sehun as tightly as he could as he let go of all the pain he’d been feeling. He felt so guilty over his emotions because, yes, he loved Sehun so much, but the love he felt for him didn’t compare to the one he once felt for Baekhyun. Sehun knew that, which only made Chanyeol feel even worse than before.

It may have been minutes or hours, Chanyeol was unsure, but by the time his tears finally settled down, exhaustion took over his body until he fell asleep in his fiancé’s arms, the guilt and the pain still very much present in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun usually worked at the café on Sundays, but just like Yixing had told him, Minseok ordered him to stay home for the rest of the week. Not knowing what to do since he hadn’t had a day off in a long time, he’d opted to clean the apartment thorougly as Mino did his homework in the living room. Of course, Baekhyun would take breaks to help him out and even after his son was done, he took his time play with him, something that he didn’t get to do often.

It was relatively relaxing, or at least as relaxing as Baekhyun would ever be considering his circumstances. The thought of having Chanyeol know about Mino was stressfull since that meant his family would find out soon enough too. Not only that, but knowing he lost one job (it was obvious) was putting a lot of pressure on his shoulders. Sure, Chanyeol would help from now on, but Baekhyun hated thinking about having the giant pay for everything. He wanted to contribute equally, even if having ten jobs at once would never come close to giving him the amount of money Chanyeol had.

It was around two in the afternoon when a knock was heard on the door and Baekhyun figured it was the landlady already, pressuring him to pay up. Sighing, he stood up and opened the door regretfully. What he didn’t expect was to find Luhan smiling brightly as he held on to several bags.

“Hey Baek! “He exclaimed as he slipped in without waiting for Baekhyun to react. “Chanyeol gave me your address and phone number. I wanted to surprise you. Hope you don’t mind. “

Baekhyun followed after Luhan, who had stopped in the middle of the meager living room as he looked around, a thoughtful expression evident in his features. Embarrassed, Baekhyun lowered his head knowing full well that the place was disgusting no matter how much Baekhyun tried to clean it.

“So, this is Mino?” He heard Luhan ask excitedly as he set the bags down before kneeling in front of Mino, who was studying Luhan’s face curiously.

“Who are you?” Asked Baekhyun’s son.

Lihan smiled as he held his hand out. “Hi, I’m your uncle Luhan. “

Mino shook Luhan’s hand (more like his fingers) and smiled back. “Oh, are you dad’s brother? “

“I’m married to Chanyeol’s brother. “

“My dad has a brother? “Asked Mino with wonder in his voice.

“Yes, and a sister.”

A smile spread across his face.  “And do I have a grandma and grandpa?” Luhan nodded and Mino squealed. “Really? “

Baekhyun disconnected himself from the conversation foe a moment, pain shooting through his heart. First, for knowing he couldn’t give Mino a family like that, and also because he knew those grandparents and that aunt wouldn’t be as excited to meet him. There was no way Baekhyun could tell him that, though, since he could never afford to hurt his son. Instead, he promised himself to protect him from their hatred when the time came.

“I brought some food. I figured we could catch up while we ate. I also couldn’t wait to meet this cutie,” said Luhan, forcing Baekhyun out of his reverie.

Knowing there was no use in getting mad at Chanyeol for giving Luhan his contact information or at Luhan for surprising him, Baekhyun smiled and nodded. “I was about to prepare lunch, actually. You just saved me the trouble. “

They spent the next couple of hours enjoying Mino’s company, who was all too eager to tell his uncle everything in his mind. Baekhyun didn’t mind either, since he felt happy to see Mino so excited and full of joy. He wouldn’t deny him the chance to enjoy his family. Luhan wouldn’t hurt him either, so Baekhyun knew his son’s heart was safe for the time being.

Around eight, Mino fell asleep, so Baekhyun tucked him into bed before he went back to the living room, knowing perfectly well that Luhan would interrogate him.

“Be honest with me, Baek. Why did you leave?” asked the blond as soon as Baekhyun sat down next to him.

Sighing, Baekhyun shook his head. “I already said everything in that letter.”

Luhan chuckled under his breath as he studied his friend’s features. “Oh, come on, babe. I know you better than that. Stop lying to me and tell me the real reason.”

“I wasn’t in love with Chanyeol anymore. I already said so,” said Baekhyun.

Raising an eyebrow, Luhan smirked. “You still love him, you little shit. Stop lying. You may not want to tell me, but I already know it had to do with his family. Am I right?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he gulped. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Luhan’s smirk widened into a grin. “I knew it. Come on Baek, I know perfectly well that’s why. Maybe Chanyeol never found out and neither did my husband, but I saw and heard enough. I wasn’t and still am not blinded with love for them to know how they treated you. I have always known it was them and I confirmed it further after you left. They said enough to finish convincing me of it. I didn’t know where you were, though, to ask you. Now what I want to know is what exactly they did to make you leave when you were hopelessly in love with Chanyeol.”

Not knowing what to say, the smaller lowered his head. Not that he was too surprised Luhan knew he lied.

“Can you tell me what they did exactly? Please? I won’t tell Chanyeol, I promise. I just need to know the truth,” begged Luhan.

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun lowered his head even more and sighed. “They threatened to disown Chanyeol and to ruin his career by tarnishing his reputation if I didn’t leave him.”

Silence met him. Not that Baekhyun expected much of an answer since he knew how fucked up the entire situation was.

“That’s fucked up, but knowing them, I’m not surprised,” murmured Luhan after a while, his voice too calm for Baekhyun’s liking. “And knowing you, I’m not shocked you decided to leave without saying anything. After all, you would do anything for Chanyeol, would you? Even break your own heart in the process if it meant protecting his well-being.”

Baekhyun nodded, seeing no use in denying the truth behind those words. “Chanyeol has always meant everything to me. I could not bear to ruin his life with my own selfishness.”

“I do think you should’ve talked to Chanyeol about it, though. You shouldn’t have had to carry that burden by yourself.”

“He would’ve confronted them, and they would’ve done exactly what they told me they would. I couldn’t afford for him to ruin his life like that…not over me, at least. It wouldn’t be worth it,” said Baekhyun as he met his friend’s eyes. “I know I hurt Chanyeol by leaving, and believe me, it was the hardest decision of my life, but I wasn’t going to allow for him to be hurt that badly. I promised myself I would protect him no matter what since the first day I met him and leaving was me keeping that promise. Maybe he hates and trust me, I considered that too. In fact, I thought about everything thoroughly, I analyzed any possible way to avoid hurting him, but the only solution I found without taking his life away was that. I still believe it was the right one.”

Luhan studied Baekhyun’s features for a moment, his eyes softening gradually with every word he spoke. “But you were pregnant, Baek. Pregnant and alone. You’re a male carrier with no family name to back you and support you. How was leaving us the right decision when we would’ve given you all the support we could? Look at how you live, Baek. You can barely find a decent job, yet you overwork for the ones you have and strain your body to the point that you end up in the hospital. It hurts Chanyeol more to see you like this, knowing you were alone to look after your son than it would’ve hurt to find out his family is shitty.”

“I didn’t know I was pregnant when I left, and I wasn’t going to come back after finding out, either. Not after I made the right decision to protect him. I know I was selfish by keeping Chanyeol away from his son, but it was the best I could do at the time. Having a child with me would’ve ruined his life further. And it probably will once his family and the media find out. I’m fine, okay? I know I can’t offer my son much, but I did what I had to for him too. I don’t care about me as long as Mino is fine.”

Luhan rolled his eyes. “I can tell you’re still as stubborn as ever,” he mumbled before he sat up and took Baekhyun’s hands in his. “I understand what you’re explaining to me, but I still believe you could’ve asked us for help. Either way, what’s done is done and there’s nothing we can do about it now. At least we’re here now. Don’t even think that Chanyeol will be the only one giving you a hand. I don’t care how much you hate it, I will lend you a hand anyway I can, and I will have your back no matter what happens. Don’t push us away, please, and allow us to help you through the hard times, okay? I know you hate depending on others, so I won’t ask you to do that, just like Chanyeol didn’t either, but please allow us to be here for you.”

Smiling, Baekhyun squeezed his hands. “What about Jongin? And Sehun? Won’t they hate the idea?”

“Sehun is fine with this. He may seem cold on the outside, but he’s a sweetheart and has a soft spot for children and Chanyeol, so anything that giant does he will back no matter what. As for Jongin, don’t worry. I’ll make him come around. And even if he never does, I don’t care. I am my own person anyway, and he respects me enough to give me the liberty to choose what decision to make. Don’t worry, we aren’t going anywhere.”

“Thank you, Lu. And I’m sorry for everything. I know I hurt you too when I left without saying anything. You have always been like a brother to me and I hope you can forgive me some day,” said Baekhyun.

Luhan’s eyes were shining with what Baekhyun figured were tears. “It’s alright, Baek. I forgave you a long time ago, so don’t worry. Let’s just make up for the lost time and enjoy each other’s company now that we have each other back in our lives.”

Feeling extremely grateful and emotional, Baekhyun pulled Luhan into a tight embrace and reveled on the feeling of security he felt in his arms. He felt like home and comfort, family and friendship, everything Baekhyun had been longing for for six long years. And now that he had it back, he was so happy he couldn’t help it but cry to his heart’s content, the pain in his chest still present, but slightly dimmed down now that he knew his best friend had his back.  

“What about your scholarship? Did they take it away because of Mino?” Asked Luhan, his arms still wrapped around Baekhyun.

The smaller debated on whether it was a good idea to confess the truth about that. It was Luhan he was speaking to, though, so he knew he had to say something. Pushing the other away gently, he squared himself and confessed. “The Parks blacklisted me before I left. The announcement about me losing my scholarship was made on Chanyeol’s birthday. Right after I left, I tried looking for another job and another scholarship, but I was rejected in every decent place I could find. I figured it was the Parks’ way of reminding me exactly what they were capable of.”

Luhan looked absolutely horrified at that. “Wow, Baek…” The blond couldn’t even speak as he embraced him once again, his hold around Baekhyun tighter than before.

They both cried for a long time, muttering their apologies and their love for each other until no more tears were left to cry for the moment. And for the next couple of hours they decided to catch up, discussing their lives in the past six years.

“You and Chanyeol were supposed to be our best men!” Said Luhan with a pout. “Instead, I had to accept when Jongin told me to assign Yoora as maid of honor. You know how much I can’t stand her.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Sorry, Lulu. I wish I could’ve seen you two getting married in person. From the videos and photos I saw online, it was a lovely wedding.”

“It really was. I can’t believe I got to marry him of all people. I used to hear of his family on the news and believe they were all obnoxious and arrogant,” said Luhan.

“Well, the Parks are obnoxious and arrogant,” said Baekhyun with a small giggle.

Luhan chuckled and nodded his head. “You’re absolutely right. But not my Nini. He’s an angel and I couldn’t be more thankfully to have found someone as amazing as him.”

Baekhyun smiled at his friend’s words. “I’m glad it happened to you. You deserve to be happy and to be treated like a king.”

Luhan sighed dreamily before looking at his friend. “So do you, Baek.”

Sadness took over Baekhyun. Still, he kept his smile in place, but he knew Luhan could see right through him. “Thank you, Lulu. I’m fine, though, especially with you around now.”

Raising an eyebrow, Luhan looked like he wanted to fight Baekhyun’s words, but opted not to in the end. Instead, he smiled and shook his head. “And I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“Well good! Mino can finally have the family I couldn’t give him,” murmured Baekhyun, knowing he can open up to Luhan. If there was anyone he could trust with his thoughts and feelings, it was him.

“You’ve done a good job so far, Baek. With what you had you gave him more than enough. Don’t doubt that, okay?”

Not entirely convinced, Baekhyun decided to nod in response and smile at his friend, not wanting to argue with him. Luhan obviously caught on to that, but remained silent too, probably knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince Baekhyun otherwise.

It was around eleven that Jongin called Luhan, interrupting the conversation Baekhyun and Luhan were still having. The guy was obviously worried for his husband and soon announced he would be there to pick him up. Nervous, Baekhyun waited next to Luhan, who continued speaking as if nothing happened.

Twenty minutes later, the youngest Park arrived, knocking on the rundown door of the apartment with force. Mortified, Baekhyun stood up and opened it, his hands shaking as he met Jongin’s displeased eyes. Trying to difuse some of the tension, Baekhyun attempted to smile, which clearly failed judging by Jongin’s eyes.

“H-Hello,” he said shakily as he opened the door wider for Jongin to walk in.

The taller stepped in without greeting him back and was instantly attacked by Luhan, who jumped into his arms. They happily spoke and giggled, showing how in love they were. On the other hand, Baekhyun closed the door quietly and fidgeted on the side.

“And Mino! Ah Jongin, you must meet your nephew! He looks just like Chanyeol and has the same personality. He’s so smart and sweet and so so adorable!”

“Oh really? I can’t wait to see him then,” replied Jongin, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at his husband.

It warmed Baekhyun’s heart to know his friend had managed to find happiness and someone that cherished him as much as Jongin clearly did. They both deserved it.

“Would you like something to drink?” Asked Baekhyun, embarrassed to break the interaction, but feeling rude for not doing at least that much.

It was like a flip was switched in Jongin, who immediately turned his gaze towards Baekhyun, his eyes shining with a fury that honestly scared the smaller. He didn’t back down, though, not wanting to cause a scene or a fight between the couple over him.

“No,” was all Jongin replied, the word short but holding so much anger and coldness Baekhyun felt his heart whither. If this was Jongin’s reaction to him, his family’s would surely be worse, much more explosive and hurtful.

Rolling his eyes, Luhan stepped away from his husband and sauntered over to Baekhyun. “Don’t worry about us, Baek. We should leave already,” he said before he pulled the smaller into a tight hug. “Please rest! Don’t you dare do anything stupid and call me if you need anything. I’ll talk to Chanyeol about when you’re moving to the new apartment, so I can help, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded as he buried his face in his friend’s neck, enjoying the comfort of his presence one last night for that day. “Okay.”

Luhan pulled away first and planted a big, wet kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek, making the latter giggle. “I love you, idiot. We’ll talk later.”

And without further ado, Luhan took Jongin’s hand and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind. Sighing, Baekhyun decided to get ready to sleep as the day’s events ran through his mind. Even if he had Luhan and Chanyeol by his side, Jongin’s reaction was enough to remind him of what was to come: as soon as the Parks found out about Mino, all hell would break lose and he wasn’t sure he was ready to face that.

>< >< >< ><

The next couple of days were weird for Baekhyun. There was only so much cleaning he could do around the apartment. He tried lazing around and watching TV, something he hadn’t done in years, and eventually got fed up with it. Needing to do something, he rummaged through what little material he kept from his years in college and proceeded to solve some problems here and there. He was rusty, considering he hadn’t had time to think over such complicated problems in over six years, but the more problems he solved the more accomplished he felt.

He was really concentrated, the sound of the TV lulling in the background, when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he placed his things down before going up to the door, wondering who it could possibly be. Seeing his landlady in front of him when he opened the door didn’t really come as a surprise. He’d been waiting for her, in fact.

“Where’s the money? I gave you until yesterday to pay the rent, but I still haven’t received anything,” she said, her beady eyes narrowed as she glared at Baekhyun.

Gulping, Baekhyun tried to come up with an explanation that would get her off his back, but deep down he already knew nothing he told her would work. He only had a quarter of what she was asking for and now that he’d lost his job (his boss had called him first thing on Monday to let him know), he could only depend on what he made at the café and that simply wouldn’t be enough either.

“Mr. Byun, if you don’t pay me right now, I’ll get you evicted today! Give me my money!” she screamed, her wrinkly skin turning bright red from the fury.

Unsure of what to do, Baekhyun’s hands started to shake. What was he supposed to do either way? He didn’t have her money and wouldn’t have it any time soon, either.

“Hey Baek!” He heard the deep voice that haunted his dreams call out from behind the lady. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as he tried control his erratic heart.

“Hey,” he said, avoiding saying his name to keep his privacy.

The old lady turned to look at Chanyeol, who had half of his face covered with a face mask and a cap lowered over his face. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning around to face Baekhyun again. “My money, you little fucker!”

“Don’t speak to him like that,” growled Chanyeol. “How much money is it?”

Baekhyun knew exactly what Chanyeol was about to do, but before he could even reply, the woman stated the price. Without saying a word, Chanyeol pulled out his wallet and produced a thick wad of money Baekhyun was sure was way more than what she was asking for. Her greedy eyes lit up at the sight before she took it. “Well thank you, young man.”

“He’ll be moving out tomorrow. Don’t bother him again,” said Chanyeol. Without waiting for a reply, he stepped around her and approached Baekhyun. Gently, he took his arm and pulled him inside the apartment, closing the door behind them.

“You didn’t have to do that,” murmured Baekhyun as Chanyeol took off his disguise. “I’ll pay you back.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, an action that Baekhyun didn’t fail to miss, before he waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah yeah. Don’t worry about it. I’m here today to take you to see the apartment I believe will be more convenient for you and Mino. If you don’t like it, we can look at others I own, but according to the school’s address and your work place…and my apartment, I figured that one was the best.”

“Alright,” replied Baekhyun before he looked down at his clothes. He hadn’t changed out of his pajamas, which suddenly had him blushing. “Would you give me a couple of minutes to get ready?”

Chanyeol smiled. “Take as long as you need. We have all day.”

Nodding, Baekhyun motioned in the couch’s direction. “Um, feel free to change the channel if you want. I’ll be fast.”

Without saying anything else, he rushed to the bedroom to pick some clothes. To his mortificiation, everything he owned was old, mostly from his college days. He’d taken good care of it, but there was only so much anyone could do to keep clothes in good condition after constant use. Sighing, he picked the first pair of jeans and the first shirt he saw before he headed to the bathroom.

Just as he promised, he was fast getting ready, not wanting to make Chanyeol wait for too long. He’d never liked leaving guests all alone. He’d always found it rude. After drying his black hair with the towel and then brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom, all ready to go.

“I didn’t know you still liked solving math equations,” said Chanyeol from the couch, his eyes running over the scattered papers.

Blushing, Baekhyun approached him slowly before he started to clean up, embarrassed to have left such a mess. “I-I actually hadn’t done it in six years…until today,” he mumbled before he ran to his bedroom to leave the books where he’d previously found them.

Back in the living room, Chanyeol was already next to the door, his disguise back in place as he studied Baekhyun’s clothes intently. Self-conscious since he knew his clothes were old and ratty, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and started to fidget.

“That shirt…it seems familiar,” said Chanyeol thoughtfully as he tilted his head to the said, deep in thought.

Frowning, Baekhyun looked at it more closely only to realize that, of course, it used to be Chanyeol’s. He’d stolen it back in the day. Chanyeol knowing that, though, was dangerous, since it would make it even more obvious that the letter Baekhyun left back then was fake.

“We should go,” said Baekhyun as he placed the beanie he grabbed in his bedroom on his head before heading for the door.

Chanyeol followed behind quietly, which made Baekhyun realize too late that he was probably analyzing Baekhyun’s change in behavior thoroughly. Deciding to ignore that, Baekhyun continued walking until they both reached the building’s entrance. There he noticed a black SUV that looked like it cost more than Baekhyun’s entire existence and he knew instantly that it was Chanyeol’s.

“Come on. The car doesn’t bite,” said Chanyeol as he opened the passenger door for the smaller. Baekhyun thanked him before getting in, biting his bottom lip as the anxiety he was feeling kept increasing by the minute.

The car ride didn’t help Baekhyun’s discomfort decrease. If anything, he kept getting more nervous the more time passed. Chanyeol was quiet, humming along to the songs on the radio from time to time and seemed relaxed to Baekhyun. The smaller wished he was the same, but it was impossible for him in that moment. His heart was racing fast with every second that went by.

“Breathe, Baek. You’re making me nervous. I know how you are, but please try to relax. You’ll like the place, I promise. I chose the best of the best for you. Trust me, okay?” Said Chanyeol at last as they entered the parking lot of a luxurious building.

Gulping, Baekhyun nodded as he tried his best to do as Chanyeol asked. Not that Chanyeol guessed why Baekhyun was reacting the way he was, but still, he didn’t want to make Chanyeol feel uncomfortable in anyway.

The elevator ride was quiet too, Baekhyun focusing on studying his surroudings closely to try to relax his erratic heart. It worked, thankfully, and by the time they were in front of the door Baekhyun figured belonged to the apartment, he had calmed down considerably.

From the moment he stepped inside he was taken aback. The place was opulent, screaming expensive and luxurious from every crevice. The living room was right in front of him, the walls white and the floor black marble. A huge flat-screen TV sat on one wall, black leather couches rested in front of it with a wooden table that completed the look. Walking further inside into the hallway, they turned the left corner into the dining room that had an actual table with six seats surrounding it. A door on one corner left you standing on the kitchen, that was spacious with a big counter with enough space to put all the ingredients to bake the desserts Baekhyun had only been able to prepare at the café, a fridge four times the size of his old, barely functioning one and appliances that he’d only dreamt of owning all his life.

Awed by it all, Chanyeol gently took his hand and led him down the hallway. There were four doors, one was for a visitor’s bathroom and the other to a spacious office with tall bookshelves free to be used and an expensive-looking oak desk begging to be filled with papers.

The third door led to a children’s bedroom, if the Zootopia theme was anything to go by.

“Mino told me he loves Zootopia, so I couldn’t help myself and called my interior decorator. Hope you don’t mind. I wanted to wait for your opinion before changing anything here, but I couldn’t resist. I had to do this for Mino,” said Chanyeol as he bit his bottom lip sheepishly.

Tears pricked Bakehyun’s eyes at the thoughtfulness, the fact that he had listened to their son and transformed his future room into something that Baekhyun knew wholeheartedly Mino would love squeezing his heart with affection for the giant.

“He’ll love it, Yeollie,” he replied, his eyes still checking everything out in awe that he didn’t even notice the nickname slip. “He’ll be really happy when he sees it.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” said Chanyeol, relieve evident in his voice. “Anyway, want to see your room?”

Biting his lip, Baekhyun nodded his head as he followed behind the giant. The fourth room down the hall exceeded Baekhyun’s expectations. The room followed the rest of the apartments theme, sticking to a black and white décor that Chanyeol had always known Baekhyun loved. The bed was king-sized and looked so soft Baekhyun felt tempted to jump into it. There was a closet that had to be bigger than the apartment he lived in and a plasma TV that put the one in the living room to shame. A huge window that went form the floor to the ceeling occupied the far wall, giving a clear view of the city outside. And of course, a private bathroom for himself, like the other rooms in the apartment had.

“Feel free to change anything you want. This is your apartment now and your bedroom, so do as you please.  I’ll give you the contact information of my interior decorator in case you want to contact her to make any changes,” said Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiled and tried to control the overwhelming feeling of gratitude. “You know this is what I like, Chanyeol. You don’t need to lie to hide the fact that you already changed everything before we came,” he said.

Chanyeol’s beautiful eyes widened at having been caught. “U-um…well-”

“I love it. Thank you,” said Baekhyun, cutting off what Chanyeol was going to say. There was no point in getting upset with the giant, specially since he knew him so well. Chanyeol had never been one to go against Baekhyun’s wishes and he had always known that the smaller didn’t like opulent and expensive gifts. There were times, though, when the giant felt the strong urge to bathe Bakehyun with something lavish and expensive, and in said rare occasions he did it without the smaller’s knowledge, Baekhyun had always appreciated it since it was the giant’s way of showing affection. “I’m surprised you remembered I ever told you I wanted to buy an apartment exactly like this one someday.”

Chanyeol’s lips spread into a sad smile and Baekhyun instantly regretted his words. “It jumped into the front of my mind when I saw the apartment you live in, since it looked nothing like I would’ve expected.”

Baekhyun kept his smile in place since he knew exactly where Chanyeol was coming from. Baekhyun had always had a picture in his mind of the type of place he wanted to live in. Back in the day, Chanyeol had wanted to give it to him, but Baekhyun always declined, claiming he wanted to buy it himself. Deep inside, he wanted to build the home he’d never had. He wanted to feel accomplished at knowing that he’d been able to get something of his own with nothing but his hard work and determination

Chanyeol had always respected that.

Baekhyun looked around, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. He hadn’t been able to accomplish any of his dreams and deep down, he’d always known it would be that way. For a while, he thought he would make it, but in the end, a no one like him would eventually see his dream over.

And he did, just like he always knew.

Not that he would ever regret Mino or blame him. Mino was the best thing that ever happened to him. Mino and Chanyeol, in fact. Without them he would be long buried.

“Why did you leave college?” Asked Chanyeol suddenly.

Frowning, Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s inquisitive gaze. “What do you mean? “

“I mean, a pregnancy could be reason enough for a university to kick out a student, but you left college right when you left me. Unless you lied about not knowing about Mino when you left, something else must have been the reason why.”

Baekhyun was at a loss of words, honestly unable to reply. Why did Chanyeol have to be so good at figuring things out? It was making Baekhyun’s situation so hard to the point that the smaller had no clue on how to cover his ass anymore.

Smirking, the silver-haired shook his head and chuckled. “I guess I’ll add that to the list of secrets I still have to uncover. I repeat, Baek, I will find out the truth.”

And Baekhyun was dreading when he did, but he couldn’t stop the giant either. He knew that Chanyeol would find out eventually. All that was left for Baekhyun to do was keep his ground for as long as he could until he had no control over how the truth came out. Call him selfish, but Baekhyun had promised himself he would protect Chanyeol no matter what it cost him. If he had to die alone in his own misery to accomplish it then so be it.

“You’re too stubborn,” mumbled Baekhyun, the corners of his lips rising slightly.

“Look who’s talking,” said Chanyeol as he ruffled Baekhyun’s hair before turning around and motioning for Baekhyun to follow along. “I’m sure you noticed the kitchen is fully equipped with everything you need to bake anything you want. Feel free to use it as you wish and please, make some of those brownies I love so much. I’ve been craving them for years,” continued Chanyeol as they reached the kitchen.

Chuckling, Baekhyun rummaged through the cabinets and noticed they were full of food already. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to look at Chanyeol, who looked sheepish. “So, you really meant it when you said we will move in tomorrow.”

Smiling innocently, Chanyeol scratched the back of neck. “W-well, I figured the sooner you move in the better. Especially since I’m free and can help you if needed.”

Shaking his head, Baekhyun turned around and checked the fridge next, noticing the bottles of that expensive fruit punch he always loved. He bit his bottom lip at the thought of Chanyeol remembering that still. “I’ll make brownies for you tomorrow, if you want. After Mino and I move.”

“Won’t you be too tired?” asked Chanyeol, sounding considerate, even though the light of hope in his eyes made Baekhyun want to please him.

“We don’t have much. I’m pretty sure I can pack everything this afternoon without an issue and unpack tomorrow in a matter of hours. I can make brownies after.”

Chanyeol’s lips spread into a grin. “Can they have peppermint in them?”

“Anything you want,” replied Baekhyun. “As long as I have the ingredients,” he added as he checked and, indeed, they were all there. “Which I do have, apparently.”

After looking around some more and checking the individual bathrooms in the bedrooms more thoroughly-that were far bigger than Baekhyun would ever imagine having- they decided to head out and look for some cardboard boxes. Just like Baekhyun told Chanyeol, he could pack everything that same afternoon if necessary and he was kind of eager to do so.

Back at the old apartment, Baekhyun started to work with Chanyeol’s help. They really didn’t have many things, anyway. What took longer to pack was the only bedroom in the place. Mino’s possessions took a while to put away since Baekhyun had made sure to give him what he needed to the best of his capability.

Feeling thirsty, he offered the giant something to drink before heading over to the kitchen. He only had water to offer, much to his mortification, but that would have to do. After filling two cups, he headed back to the bedroom and placed both cups on the floor as he sat down, only to find Chanyeol with old pictures of the two of them together in his hands.

“Fuck,” mumbled Baekhyun, having forgotten about that specific box.

“Why did you keep them?” asked Chanyeol, his voice devoid of all emotion as he rummaged through the box. Chanyeol had loved taking pictures, claiming that it was a way to save memories of the two together through time. When Baekhyun packed his things and left the letter in Chanyeol’s apartment, he had taken all the pictures with him, not wanting to leave the giant any remnants of himself. He wanted him to move on and find happiness elsewhere, and he figured having pictures of him lying around would only make if worse for him.

He hadn’t ever had the intention of throwing them away as they were one of his most prized possessions. Through the years, when he felt like he wanted to give up, he would bring out the pictures and would use them as a sense of comfort. Maybe he wasn’t with Chanyeol anymore, but the memories he had of his lovely giant would always remain with him no matter what.

Chanyeol kept rummaging through the box as Baekhyun stared dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. He could see the pain in Chanyeol’s eyes as he probably remembered the memories behind each picture.

In that moment, Baekhyun felt the need to tell Chanyeol the truth, but his parents’ threats ran in his head loud and clear, still bringing a sense of anxiety to the younger despite how much time had passed by. He stopped himself before he foolishly spoke and instead felt helpless as he saw the tears that sprang to Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I looked for them for so long, Baekhyun. Whenever my mind started to doubt the love I know you had for me, I would itch to have these pictures, so I could prove myself wrong. When I felt lonely and stressed, I yearned for a glimpse of your beautiful face, yet I had nothing to remember it. Why did you take them? Why couldn’t you leave at least something of you for me?” said the giant as the tears streamed down his face.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as the tears he’d been holding in all afternoon finally fell. His chest hurt with every word that Chanyeol spoke. He really wanted to be honest, he wanted to share his fears and his thoughts with the giant. He wanted to tell him how much he still loved him and how, because of that love, he was willing to give up on his own happiness if it meant keeping the giant safe. He wanted to tell him that those pictures were the only thing that kept him going during his pregnancy, when the streets were cold and dirty, and he wanted to take his life so badly regardless of the child’s life.

He wished he could be honest with him and tell him how he felt now that he’s back in his life. He wanted to explain to him why it was easy to convince him to take the expensive apartment with its luxurious decorations. He needed to tell him why he wasn’t planning on looking for a second job anymore, knowing it would be enough with the café’s salary and Chanyeol’s support to get by.

He hadn’t felt so hopeful and alive in so long that he would put away what little pride he had left if it meant having Chanyeol in his life and Mino’s.

But he couldn’t tell him that. He had to stay quiet as the love of his life hurt and cried over old pictures and memories.

“I’m sorry,” was all Baekhyun could whisper, knowing full well that apologizing would do nothing. He didn’t know what to do, though, other than that. He was at a loss, his mind blank as his heart broke along with Chanyeol’s.

“Just tell me the truth, Baek. Please. Why did you leave? Why did you lie? I need to know the truth. Please,” begged Chanyeol through his tears.

Unsure of what to do, Baekhyun scoot closer and wrapped his arms around the giant hesitantly, giving the giant time to push him away if he so wanted to. He didn’t, though, to Baekhyun’s relief.

Chanyeol buried his face in Baekhyun’s chest and cried to his heart’s content, not that the smaller minded. He held on to Chanyeol tightly, his desire to protect him winning over any sort of predicament his mind was in. He buried his face in Chanyeol’s hair that, to Baekhyun’s pleasant surprise, still smelled of apples, and planted soft kisses there occasionally, as words of apology slipped past his lips as the only source of comfort he could offer.

By the time Chanyeol calmed down, Baekhyun felt like his already broken heart had broken further, but for Chanyeol’s sake, he had to remain strong and collected. Lifting one hand away from Chanyeol, who now had his head tucked under Baekhyun’s chin and his arms holding on to his shirt tightly, Baekhyun wiped away the tears that had spilled down his cheeks before allowing his hand to play with Chanyeol’s ear the way the giant had always loved.

“I know apologizing to you will never be enough, but it’s all I can give you. Just please trust me on this, yeah? Me leaving you and not telling you why was for your own good. I mean, look how far you’ve come since then,” he said before he had to stop to take a deep breath to stop his voice from cracking.

“You’ve built a name of your own away from your family’s. You’re a well-established artist, with a stable career in music, acting and modelling. Your fanbase is massive, Yeollie, and your work has reached the hearts of so many.”

Moving away slightly, Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s cheek and ran his thumb soothingly on his skin, cleaning away his tears as his eyes met Chanyeol’s. “I’ve followed every step of your career, hoping with everything in me that you succeeded in accomplishing every one of the dreams you spoke so animatedly to me about.” Closing his eyes, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the giant’s forehead before pulling away and giving Chanyeol the brightest smile he could muster. “I’m so proud of you and of the person you’ve become. No matter where I’ve been watching from, all I ever wished for was your happiness and well-being. I’m so proud of you, Yeollie. Always have been and always will be.”

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip as he studied Baekhyun’s features. “I would’ve liked to accomplish all that with you by my side,” he whispered. “I just want to understand everything.”

Baekhyun ran circles on his cheek as he smiled softly at him. “Maybe you will someday, when the right time comes. For now, all I can give you are these words and a promise of my support from now on, from the sidelines, as an acquaintance and the father of your child. I would feel honored if you accepted this much from me after what I did.”

The silver-haired remained silent for a moment, his eyes watching Baekhyun intently. “Okay, I would like that, at least.”

Smiling, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into another hug to hide the tears in his eyes. “I’m glad to hear that,” he mumbled.

Chanyeol hugged him back tightly, but this time he was the one to run his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “Will you be at my wedding?”

A sharp pang of pain ran through Baekhyun’s heart, but he didn’t allow his body to react, even if the pain was virtually unbearable at the reminder. “If you want me there, then of course. I just promised I would support you through anything.”

The giant’s response was only a nod from his head, never letting go of Baekhyun, which he appreciated since looking into his face in that moment would’ve been far too painful for the smaller. Baekhyun would never begrudge Chanyeol his happiness. In fact, even if it hurt, he was happy that his love had managed to find someone he could fall in love with and who loved him back equally. He couldn’t have been happier to know that he would now spend the rest of his life with someone who could look after him properly, the way Baekhyun would’ve loved to, but never would’ve been able to.

It hurt, yes, but if it meant Chanyeol was doing okay, then Baekhyun could endure anything. After all, all Baekhyun ever wanted was for Chanyeol to have the best and to be happy no matter what happened, even if it wasn’t by Baekhyun’s side.

>< >< >< ><

That night, Chanyeol lay on his bed. After his embarrassing crying episode with Baekhyun and the smaller’s heart-wrenching words, they had gone back to normal and finished packing. All that time, though, Chanyeol kept thinking about Baekhyun’s behavior and felt even more confused than before. If anything, all Baekhyun accomplished was inspire Chanyeol to want to find out the truth even more fervently than before. He needed to know the secret behind Baekhyun’s actions.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had once discussed the idea of forming a family together. They had known that Baekhyun was a carrier after both decided to get tested. According to the doctor, though, despite having the genetic mutation that had allowed the necessary organs to bear child to form inside of him, Baekhyun’s fertility rate was barely ten percent.

Still, despite the sad news, they remained determined to marry someday and become the family Baekhyun never had. Even one week before Baekhyun left, they’d sat down and discussed their future. They’d figured they should wait until Chanyeol’s career was well-established before even thinking about revealing their long-lasting relationship, let alone a future engagement. They even discussed their future dreams, including the place where they would live and the dogs they could adopt to bring some joy to their lives.

Maybe speaking like that so short before Baekhyun left was why Chanyeol could never fully accept the words Baekhyun wrote in the dreadful letter he left behind. And Chanyeol was glad to confirm that, indeed, it had all been a lie. Maybe Baekhyun didn’t outright say it, but everything else he said just proved to Chanyeol that he had been right all along.

What Chanyeol couldn’t figure out, though, was what exactly pushed the smaller to leave so suddenly. Chanyeol thought he’d been clear about his intentions all along and he’d hoped that he’d always been open enough with Baekhyun to make him feel comfortable and secure. He’d become the family Baekhyun never had and had even made sure to make him feel welcomed in his own family. From what Chanyeol recalled, his own family had welcomed the smaller with open arms, always inviting them over for diverse family reunions to make him feel welcomed and accepted.

What was it exactly that made Baekhyun make such a drastic decision, then?

Feeling the weight of his questions, Chanyeol pulled out the picture he stole from the box Baekhyun kept and stared at it. It had been the very first one they ever took together, some months after meeting for the first time. They had gone out on their very first date after a lot of coaxing and insisting from Chanyeol’s part, who had been instantly captivated by the smaller’s beauty.

The picture was slightly faded, but he could still make out their expressions clearly. Teenage Chanyeol had a huge, bright smile on his face, an arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was smiling shyly, his cheeks tinted pink with a pretty blush that Chanyeol was itching to see again. The pain in Baekhyun’s eyes was obvious even back then, the scars of his past evident even through the picture. Chanyeol had managed to help him heal slightly and slowly. The pain was always there, but it had subdued to the point that he believed Baekhyun would be okay again. He was clearly wrong though.

To think that the smaller had disregarded his own well-being so drastically for years only made Chanyeol’s heart ache further. All the progress the brunet had made had been thrown away for reasons that Chanyeol didn’t understand. Sure, Baekhyun left him and it broke him apart, but what hurt Chanyeol the most now was knowing the way Baekhyun had been living for so long. It simply made no sense to Chanyeol why he would throw everything away out of nowhere.

By that point in time, Chanyeol was desperate to find out the truth. And find it out he would, one way or the other.

>< >< >< ><

“Papa! This is my room?” Asked Mino in wonder as his eyes scanned his new bedroom.

Smiling, Baekhyun knelt next to him and ruffled his hair. “It is. Do you like it?”

“I love it!” he exclaimed as he clapped enthusiastically.

“Then go thank dad for it, okay?” said Baekhyun. “He made it especially for you.”

Nodding, Mino threw himself in Chanyeol’s arms and kissed his cheeks repeatedly. “Thank you, dad! I love my new room!”

Ecstatic, Chanyeol held him close and allowed his son to shower him with kisses and hugs as he chattered away at how much he loved his room and Zootopia. Still in his arms, Chanyeol walked him around the room as Baekhyun watched from the doorway, a small smile on his lips as he followed their movements.

“Chanyeol outdid himself, didn’t he? He redid this entire place in like two days. Haven’t seen him that invested on redecorating one of his places ever. He was determined to give you nothing but the best,” said Luhan as he joined Baekhyun.

Baekhyun felt warmth spread through his body. “I know he did. I love it.”

“You weren’t mad he spent all this money on you? Because you do know that even if he said at first that it was for Mino, he did it for you too, right?” Asked Luhan.

Baekhyun nodded. “I know.”

“Since when are you so accepting of him spending money on you?”

Biting his lip, Baekhyun shrugged. “I’ve hurt him enough. I don’t want to fight him over these kinds of things and end up causing him more pain and stress. I don’t want to burden him more than necessary.”

“You’re not a burden,” murmured Luhan.

Baekhyun’s smile slipped, not believing Luhan’s words. The smaller had always been a burden, a fact that he had accepted during his childhood years. There was no use in denying the fact that he had been an unwanted child and that he had been nothing but a burden to the system, to his caretakers, foster families and Chanyeol. If he hadn’t been born, Chanyeol wouldn’t have met him and wouldn’t have had his heart broken. In the end, the only good thing that came from Baekhyun’s existence was Mino, and even in that case Baekhyun always figured Mino had been cheated. He deserved a better father and Chanyeol deserved a better partner.

“I should start unpacking,” said Baekhyun after a moment of silence, breaking his train of thought in favor of doing something much more productive.

“Do you need any help?” asked Luhan.

Baekhyun shook his head. “Don’t worry. I can handle it on my own.”

He turned around and froze in his spot when he noticed Jongin staring at him with a calculating gaze. “Excuse me,” mumbled the smaller politely as he lowered his head and headed for the living room, where the four boxes full of objects and three backpacks full of clothes they owned were placed.

He opened the first box, which only had the few pictures of Mino Baekhyun had in pictures frames. He looked around for hooks on the walls and arranged them neatly and with care, not wanting the frames to break and the pictures to get damaged. They were of his most precious possessions and he always made sure to take care of them. Next came the few eating utensils Baekhyun had owned. Mino’s favorite cup was one of them along with the cup he made for Baekhyun the previous year, a couple of plates, some chopsticks and the only frying pan he’d owned. They looked meager compared to the expensive objects Chanyeol had bought, but Baekhyun hadn’t had the heart to get rid of them.

After, he saw Mino’s boxes and 2 backpacks filled with clothes. Silently, he picked them up and took them to the bedroom where Chanyeol and Mino were playing on the floor with Jongin and Luhan by their side. He smiled at the warm scene as a stinging pain ran through his heart. Mino finally had what Baekhyun had regretfully not been able to give him: a real family.

“Oh, sorry Baekhyun. Do you want me to help?” Asked Chanyeol as he started to get up.

Baekhyun grinned and shook his head. “No, don’t worry. I’ll unpack this later, anyway.”

He left before the giant could answer. Finally, Baekhyun grabbed the last box, which contained the pictures of his years with Chanyeol, and the last backpack to his bedroom. He saved the box under the bed for the moment, telling himself to save it elsewhere that would be within his reach since he oftentimes liked to look at the pictures before attempting to sleep. Then, he opened the small backpack and quickly folded the few clothes he owned before saving them in the closet. Baekhyun felt embarrassed to notice they didn’t fill even an eighth of the whole space.

Shaking the thought away, Baekhyun stepped out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to get lunch started. First, he pulled out the brownie ingredients, adamant on keeping his promise to Chanyeol. He worked diligently on the batter, ecstatic with all the array of cooking utensils the giant had bought for them, before putting them in the oven. Then, grabbed the ingredients to prepare lunch and proceeded to work.

Baekhyun had always loved cooking for people since it made him feel useful at something, at least. Not only that, but the entire process and precision always relaxed him tremendously. He tended to forget about everything as he prepared the dishes, singing under his breath while his focus was solely on the task at hand. That had changed with Mino around, of course, since he had to be watched constantly. It didn’t change his love for cooking, though, and now that Mino was being looked after and the smaller had plenty of time to cook, he allowed himself the moment of peace to enjoy a pastime he had surely missed.

“Need any help?” He heard someone ask and jumped at being startled.

He met Chanyeol’s amused gaze and glared playfully. “You scared me.”

Chanyeol grinned as he raised his eyebrows. “Sorry?”

Baekhyun’s glare intensified as a pout formed on his lips. “Liar.” He huffed before he motioned for Chanyeol to come over. “You can help me cut the peppers.”

“Yes sir,” he replied with that grin still in place before he washed his hands and grabbed what he needed. He stood close to Baekhyun and got to work. The smaller opted to try to ignore the giant’s presence and continued chopping the onions.

The silence between them was comfortable for once, instantly making Baekhyun relax. The moment brought back memories of when they would help each other out in the kitchen. The wave of nostalgia hit Baekhyun so hard and so unexpectedly that he had to stop for a moment to take a deep breath before he started to cry pathetically.

Chanyeol nudged him with his arm. “You okay?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry.”

Things advanced faster after that, both working in synchronization like they used to. Baekhyun cooked the meat with the vegetables while Chanyeol prepared the rice and got the brownies out of the oven. They would take turns stirring the meat. Right as the food was ready, they proceeded to get the utensils out. Baekhyun served the food and Chanyeol arranged everything on the table.

After everything was in place, Baekhyun went to call Mino, Luhan and Jongin over. He helped his son wash his hands before taking him to the table, where he sat him next to Chanyeol.

At first, lunch was a little awkward, especially with Jongin constantly glaring at Baekhyun. He tried his best to ignore him as he helped his son eat. Mino didn’t cooperate, though, speaking to his dad and his uncles enthusiastically about anything that came to his mind.

“Mino, please eat. The food is getting cold,” said Baekhyun, keeping his voice low, but slightly scolding.

“But papa, I’m not hungry,” said Mino with a pout.

Baekhyun saw the tantrum coming. He’d always given Mino as much as he could, but he also stood his ground and would scold his child if necessary. He wasn’t too strict, but he wasn’t too allowing either. He knew Mino needed to be disciplined accordingly.

“If you don’t eat, you can’t have brownies later, then,” said Baekhyun.

“But papa, I want brownies and icecream!” complained Mino with a pout, his eyes filling with tears.

“Well then, finish your food and then you can have dessert,” said Baekhyun patiently, aware that all eyes were on him. He ignored them, though, and looked at his son with that look, the one Mino knew meant Baekhyun was being serious.

Pouting, Mino glared at Baekhyun before he started to eat again. Smiling fondly at him, Baekhyun ruffled his hair before glaring at Chanyeol. “He’s just like you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I said he’s just like you,” repeated Baekhyun with a pout. “Hard-headed and stubborn.”

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open, clearly shocked. “I’m not like that. And neither is Mino.”

Raising an eyebrow, Baekhyun took a sip of his drink. “Sure, if you say so.”

“Well, Baekhyun ain’t lying,” said Luhan.

Chanyeol stared at Luhan dumbfounded, unable to reply, apparently. Baekhyun giggled before he continued to eat, keeping a close eye on Mino to make sure he didn’t get overly dirty and messy. On the other hand, Chanyeol bickered with Luhan, who kept teasing him while Chanyeol kept denying everything. Jongin remained silent and Baekhyun preferred not to look at him, scared of what the man’s face could betray.

Later after that, when the table was clean, the dishes were washed, and everyone had moved to the living room, Baekhyun proceeded to serve everyone brownies with ice cream, making sure to add extra of the strawberry flavored one for himself and the mint one for Chanyeol.

“Argh, I’ve missed this, Baek. I feel it tastes even better than before, actually,” said Chanyeol, his mouth full of brownie.

Baekhyun blushed as he stuffed his mouth with the sweet dessert. “Yeah, you’ve always made the best brownies,” added Luhan.

“Papa, how do you know how to prepare this?” Asked Mino from his place next to him.

Smiling softly, Baekhyun swallowed. One of the ladies that looked after him in the orphanage had taught him how to prepare a variety of desserts after the ninth foster family took him back to that place. Mino wouldn’t really understand what he would say, though, since Baekhyun hadn’t explained his family-less situation to Mino. “A friend once taught me,” he replied softly as he cleaned Mino’s chin with a napkin.

“Minseok?” He asked as he moved his chin instinctively to give Baekhyun more access to clean him.

“No, baby. Someone that isn’t here anymore,” replied Baekhyun.

“Oh, did they go to heaven?”

A wave of nostalgia hit Baekhyun at the memory of soft-spoken Miss Moon, the woman that had taken such good care of him until his fifteenth birthday, when a heart attack had taken her from this world. She’d been the closest Baekhyun ever had to a mother figure and her death still hurt Baekhyun deeply. He wasn’t about to show said pain to his son, so instead he breathed deeply to keep his sadness at bay. “Yeah, she’s in heaven now.”

Mino kneeled at that and hugged Baekhyun’s neck before kissing his cheek loudly. “I love you, papa.”

Baekhyun held him tightly and closed his eyes. “I love you too. Now finish your ice cream. It’s melting.”

“Yes papa,” he said before he sat down.

Baekhyun was conscious of the eyes glued to him, but once again, he ignored them and instead continued to clean Mino when necessary in between eating his own dessert. Soon enough, Luhan, Chanyeol and Jongin started a light conversation with Mino, while waves of sadness hit Baekhyun at the reminder of Miss Moon. She really had been a source of light in his darkest times and she’d always searched for ways to cheer him up after each foster family gave up on him. She’d loved baking and had taught Baekhyun every dessert she knew how to prepare, which Baekhyun later had prepared daily for Chanyeol.

As an excuse for a distraction, Baekhyun stood up and took all the empty plates to the kitchen. He took his time washing them as tears sprang to his eyes. It had been an overwhelming week, full of emotions and memories and they all kept hitting him in tidal waves uncontrollably. The reminder of Miss Moon was just a small trigger since his feelings had already been over the edge since the moment his eyes met Chanyeol’s at the supermarket.

Suddenly, he felt a hand rest on his head softly. “You okay?” Asked Chanyeol.

Not wanting the giant to see him so distraught, Baekhyun only nodded as he kept his attention focused on the dishes. He didn’t speak, though, since his voice would fail him if he opened his mouth.

“Come on, Baek. Don’t shut me out. I know things between us are…complicated, but that doesn’t mean you can’t lean on me. I’m here for you, you know?” the giant insisted.

“It’s been a very overwhelming week,” he mumbled at last, putting the plate in his hand down in the sink as he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from allowing his emotions to take over.

“What overwhelmed you?” Asked Chanyeol. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol already knew the answer to that question, but Baekhyun also knew what the giant was doing. He’d always asked him to describe his feelings as a way for the smaller to cope. Baekhyun always had trouble speaking out about how he was feeling, having always been forced to hide everything, so Chanyeol had come up with this method that had always been effective.

“You,” he replied honestly.

“How am I overwhelming you?” Asked the giant as he carded his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

“You’re being too kind,” murmured Baekhyun. “I was horrible to you, I broke your heart so cruelly, yet you’re being so nice. I don’t understand.”

Chanyeol leaned over Baekhyun and turned of the running water before wrapping his arms around the smaller from behind, his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You did, but I know you had reasons you can’t tell me. You already told me yesterday, remember? I know there’s more to the story than meets the eye. And believe it or not, I do still care about you and wish for your well-being. I know these six years have been bad for you. You don’t have to tell me because I can see it. Life hasn’t been kind to you, for starters, and seeing you suffer and neglect your well-being bothers me a lot.”

Baekhyun felt the sudden urge to hold on to Chanyeol, but he felt like he wasn’t allowed to. He had already stepped over that boundary the day before when he hugged him and kissed his forehead. Chanyeol wasn’t having any of that, apparently, because he turned him around and, with his hand, he gently pushed Baekhyun’s head against his chest. Needing to ground himself, Baekhyun held onto the giant’s shirt tightly as he closed his eyes and breathed in his enticing scent.

“Stop questioning my intentions. No matter what happens, remember that I’ll always support you.”

Baekhyun only nodded, accepting the giant’s comfort for once. After all, even if the giant’s heart belonged to someone else, at least Baekhyun had him as an acquaintance now. Perhaps in the future, as time passed, they could even be friends. It was all Baekhyun could take from him, and so, he would hold on to it tightly.

>< >< >< ><

Later that night, when Mino was tucked into bed, the house was clean and Baekhyun was in his new bed, relishing in the feeling of a soft mattress, he pondered on the events of the last week. He still couldn’t believe everything that was happening. When he left Chanyeol six years before, he’d come to accept the fact that he would never see him again. He was determined to stay as far away as possible to protect him.

Now that he was back in his life, though, treating him with care, he didn’t know what to feel. He knew nothing beyond friendship would happen between them again. After all, Chanyeol was getting married and Baekhyun had no plans of coming between the couple. That didn’t stop his heart from fluttering every time Chanyeol was near, though, and Baekhyun felt guilty about it. It was inappropriate to harbor such feelings for a man that was engaged.

Sighing, Baekhyun bent down and pulled out the box of pictures. He placed several pictures on his lap after turning on his lamp, biting his lip to keep himself collected as his eyes scanned the pictures that brought back so many memories. He stopped at one in particular that he adored since it was taken right after Chanyeol gave him his very first kiss.

Baekhyun had secluded himself since a very young age, the fear of abandonment so potent after being abandoned not only by his real parents, but also by his foster families. He’d closed himself off to human interactions to the point that he’d avoided physical contact to the best of his capabilities, finding it scary and unnerving. Chanyeol had changed that, though, with his bright smile and wide, honest eyes. Slowly, he’d wormed himself into Baekhyun’s heart, his smile becoming an essential part of Baekhyun’s life.

It was six months into their friendship, and two months after Chanyeol started insisting on going a date, that Baekhyun gave in. They dated for a month before Baekhyun felt comfortable enough to hold hands, and it was one more month before Baekhyun built the courage to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek. It was one week after that, during a simple hangout at Chanyeol’s house that the giant kissed him.

Baekhyun had been incredibly nervous, fearing his lack of experience would make the kiss unpleasant for Chanyeol, something that he had voiced outloud.

“There’s no way that will happen, Baek,” had murmured Chanyeol as he cupped the smaller’s cheeks lovingly. “Just follow my lead, okay?”

Nodding, Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol leaned in before he closed his eyes and felt Chanyeol’s soft lips on his. The kiss was gentle and slow from the start, toe-curling and exciting. It triggered the riot of butterflies in his stomach and for a moment, Baekhyun had been unsure of how to proceed. He made himself relax, though, as Chanyeol ran circles on his cheeks, his lips gliding softly over his. Baekhyun had held on to Chanyeol’s shirt tightly as he slowly moved his lips, following Chanyeol’s ministrations. He could feel Chanyeol smiling and that prompted him to smile back, glad that he wasn’t doing as bad as he thought he would.

They’d continued kissing for the rest of the afternoon until it had been time for Baekhyun to go back to his rundown apartment, the one he’d been forced to rent when he was eighteen and the orphanage no longer had the obligation of looking after him.

And that same afternoon, in between kisses and laughs and whispered words of affection, Chanyeol had snapped a polaroid of them together, Baekhyun’s head resting gently on Chanyeol’s chest, a shy smile on his clearly swollen lips. Chanyeol had the brightest smile, his arm wrapped around Baekhyun tightly.

Baekhyun still remembered those moments ten years before, the happiness his teenage self got to taste for the first time ever. Chanyeol had been the only on that ever got him to feel any sort of attraction, be it romantic or sexual. Chanyeol was the one to open his heart and his body to sensations that were completely alien to him and he remained the only one who ever managed to do so. After he left Chanyeol, that part that the giant awakened went back to sleep and he hadn’t felt the least bit of desire towards anyone ever since.

Not until now, anyway.

Putting the pictures back in the box and then placing it carefully where it had been before, Baekhyun wondered if he would ever be able to feel anything for anyone else besides Chanyeol. As he turned the lamp off and then wiped away his tears, he chuckled at the thought. No, he would never feel like that ever again. And it was fine. He was content with having the giant as a friend. Baekhyun’s priority was Mino, after all, and as long as his son and the love of his life were living happy, fulfilling lives, he would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Days turned into weeks and slowly, Baekhyun fell into a routine that consisted basically of working at the café fulltime and looking after Mino. He even had the spare time to go out with his friends occasionally, which he hadn’t been able to do often before. He was content with the way things were starting to turn out, though.

Chanyeol visited whenever he could, his hectic idol life taking over most of his time. He’d spoken to Baekhyun about the possibility of having Mino stay the night over at his apartment some time, which Baekhyun believed was a wonderful idea, but due to Chanyeol’s schedule, said moment hadn’t been able to take place. The giant still made sure to spend as much time as he could with Mino, even if said time was limited. He also made sure to call frequently and even had video calls whenever possible with his son (the giant had insisted on buying Baekhyun a brand new, expensive phone).

It was on one of the rare breaks he had that he dropped by the apartment with Sehun in toe, an occurrence that had become quite common too. Not that Baekhyun minded, of course. Sehun was very polite and Mino liked him.

Immediately after arriving, Chanyeol had pulled Sehun into the living room, eager to try out the new car racing track he’d gotten for Mino, He seemed like an eager puppy and Baekhyun couldn’t help it but smile fondly as Chanyeol, Sehun and Mino put it together before playing enthusiastically. Still touched by the scene, Baekhyun went back to the kitchen, where he had been about to start preparing lunch.

Humming under his breath, he placed all the vegetables on the counter before he proceeded with cutting the onions. It wasn’t long before Chanyeol joined him and wordlessly, he grabbed another chopping board and started cutting the garlic. Baekhyun then moved on to cutting the chicken into squares while Chanyeol continued with the peppers, their years-old routine one they’d memorized with time and that, strangely, hadn’t changed at all.

Soon enough, with the food at the table, the four of them proceeded to eat, Baekhyun helping Mino eat while the smaller spoke enthusiastically with Sehun, who was smiling fondly at the small child, and Chanyeol, who couldn’t stop laughing at his son’s jokes. Baekhyun felt incredibly warm at the scene, content with the way things were slowly turning out like. Mino was happy and Chanyeol was happy, thus Baekhyun was happy too.

After everyone finished eating, Sehun helped Baekhyun take the plates to the kitchen, where Baekhyun left them to wash later. Silently – they never really spoke much to each other -, they went back to the living room, where Chanyeol was sitting on the floor with Mino, both already sharing a blanket and pillows. Sehun joined them and Baekhyun opted to lie down on the large couch, in charge of playing the movie.

Lulled by the sound of the movie along with Mino’s and Chanyeol’s giggles, Baekhyun found himself falling asleep with a contented smile on his face. He was jolt awake, though, when he felt a small finger poking his cheek. Smiling, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Mino and pulled him onto his lap before tickling him. His son immediately started to giggle and trash around.

“Papa, stop!” He exclaimed in between his giggles.

Baekhyun relented, but only to hug him tightly. “Sorry I fell asleep, baby.”

“Papa, can I have a sleep over with dad tonight? “Asked Mino as he sat on Baekhyun’s chest with a pout and puppy eyes.

Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s gaze, who was still sitting on the floor with a strange smile as he stared at Mino and the smaller that made Baekhyun’s stomach explode with butterflies. “You don’t have to work tomorrow?”

“Nope, tomorrow’s my day off and I figured I could spend it with Mino. If you don’t mind. “

“I think that’s a great idea,” said Baekhyun as he sat up. “Let me get his things ready.”

Without waiting for Chanyeol’s reply, Baekhyun walked over to Mino’s bedroom and ruffled through his closet, looking for changes of clothes.

“You really don’t mind?” Asked Chanyeol as he watched from the door as Baekhyun move around the bedroom.

“Why would I? You have every right to spend time with him. He’s your son, you know? And I think it’s wonderful that you want to spend time with him. “

“I’ve never really looked after a child, though, and I’m scared I’ll fuck up. What if he gets hurt or something because of my incompetence?” asked Chanyeol.

Baekhyun stopped moving to turn around stare at Chanyeol, who was biting his lip, worry clear in his puppy-like eyes. The smaller felt the sudden urge to coo at him, but he stopped himself because that would be too weird and out of place. Instead, he smiled reassuringly and motioned for the giant to come closer. “You won’t fuck up, okay? Mino is a good kid and won’t give you any issues. Just be on the lookout. Don’t let him touch the kitchen stove, even though he knows perfectly well that he shouldn’t get near it, but you never know. Always be on the lookout, listen to his movements, be aware of where he is, and you’ll be good to go.”

Chanyeol still looked unsure but nodded, his eyes falling on Baekhyun’s soft hand on his arm. Baekhyun smile at him before he continued with his previous task, rummaging around Mino’s stuff. Silently, Chanyeol followed behind as Baekhyun gave him instructions. After it was all ready, Baekhyun and Chanyeol headed back to the living room, where Mino was excitedly telling a smiling Sehun about everything they could do at the sleepover.

“Before you go, let me grab something from the kitchen,” added Baekhyun before he headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out desserts before he grabbed plastic containers and put food inside each one.

“What’s all that?” Asked Chanyeol as he entered, his eyes wide from the mountain of food the smaller had packed.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he blushed. “Well, I’ve been experimenting, making new dessert combinations for the café and thought maybe you would like to try them? And Sehun and Luhan a-and Jongin.”

Chanyeol grinned widely at that. “Oh, you know how much I love your baking! It would be an honor to critic your new desserts,” he added as he licked his lips, his eyes glued hungrily to the containers.

Chuckling, Baekhyun shook his head as he handed Chanyeol some of the container. Then, the smaller took the rest of the containers and followed the giant to the living room.

“Let’s go,” said Chanyeol.

Sehun stood up and took Mino’s hand and bag before following Chanyeol and Baekhyun. After getting inside the car, Baekhyun leaned over the passenger window. “If you need anything, call me, okay?”

Chanyeol nodded before Baekhyun opened the back door and kissed Mino’s cheek loudly. “Behave, okay? And listen to what Chanyeol and Sehun say.”

“Yes, papa,” said his son.

Kissing his cheek again, Baekhyun moved back and closed the door. He watched as the car pulled out and he couldn’t help but feel strange. Mino had slept over at Kyungsoo’s and Minseok’s apartments countless times, but this time it was different. After all, his son would finally spend a night at his father’s house.

In a way, Baekhyun felt incredibly touched, knowing that the giant was really trying to be a part of Mino’s life, not that the smaller would ever question him. After all, before baehyun left him, they had spoken of the possibility of forming a family someday, when Chanyeol’s career settled more.

But on the other hand, that exactly, the conversation he’d had with the giant about forming a family right before he left him still hurt. He’d been determined to be with his love for the rest of his life before it all came crumbling down. And now Chanyeol would form a family with someone else. Sure, Mino would always connect them, but not in the way he’d hoped when he was younger.

Shaking that train of thought away, he headed inside the building again, figuring it would be better for him to distract himself with any menial task he could think of, maybe pulling out all his old programming books and playing around with his laptop for a while. That would be better than focusing on the obvious solitude of his empty apartment.

>< >< >< ><

The afternoon had been eventful with Mino looking around Chanyeol’s apartment in wonder. While the apartment Chanyeol gave Baekhyun was big and luxurious, he had taken into consideration Baekhyun’s tastes and overall view of getting stuff given to him, so he had decided to give him one of the simplest looking apartments he owned.

Chanyeol’s apartment was extravagant and expensive, yet simplistic in nature. Mino seemed to love it, especially when he saw the videogame consoles attached to the tv. “Can we play?” He’d asked with eyes identical to his shinning with hope.

Smiling, Chanyeol nodded. “Of course.”

After that, they spent the afternoon playing various videogames, Sehun and Chanyeol taking turns playing against Mino per the kid’s request. Eventually, he grew tired and they opted to watch movies until Mino fell asleep, thoughts of junk food long forgotten. Gently, Chanyeol had taken him to his own bedroom and lay him down on his bed before leaving the room again.

“Kids have so much energy,” said Sehun when Chanyeol sat down next to him. “I wish he could give me some of it.”

“We could really use some of it. I don’t know how Baekhyun managed to keep him in check while having several jobs for years,” said Chanyeol.

Sehun smiled and nodded. “Definitely. I’ll give it to him, he did an exceptional job at raising him. He’s a great, well-behaved kid.”

“He did,” said Chanyeol as a wave of sadness hit him. He wished he could’ve been there to help with the process. It hurt to know he couldn’t be a part of such an important period in Mino’s upbringing. Regardless of his feelings on the matter, though, he was thankful to Baekhyun for being an amazing father to Mino. The smaller had no reference to use to raise his son, yet he managed to provide for his son and to teach him and guide him.

“I’m sorry I brought that up,” murmured Sehun as he lay his head on Chanyeol’s chest. “I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault,” said Chanyeol as he placed a kiss on Sehun’s hair. “My mother asked me to tell you to call her. She wants to set a date so you two can go try on suits for the wedding.”

“I’ll call her first thing tomorrow morning,” said Sehun before he looked up at Chanyeol. “Can you believe the wedding is so close already?”

“I’m excited to have you as my husband,” said Chanyeol as he leaned down to kiss Sehun’s lips softly. Immediately, Sehun kissed him back fervently.

Their embrace soon turned passionate, hands exploring each other’s bodies as their tongues tangled sensually. It was always like that between them, a fire running between them whenever they touched. It was electrifying and heady, completely different than it had been with Baekhyun. Shaking the thought away, Chanyeol focused on Sehun, reminding himself that Baekhyun was now nothing but a friend and the father of his child. Sehun was his present and his future.

Sehun was the first to pull away, reminding Chanyeol that they couldn’t do more with Mino in the apartment. Chanyeol nodded and instead pulled his fiancé back into his arms as they focused on the movie playing on the TV.

“Dad,” they heard a small voice say from the doorway after a while. Standing up immediately, Chanyeol headed over to him in a rush, his heart beating fast when he noticed the tears on his son’s cheeks.

“What happened?” He asked as he knelt, his hands immediately cupping Mino’s cheeks.

“A-a m-monster a-ate papa,” he said in between his sobs.

Chanyeol then understood. Mino had a nightmare. The giant felt his heart break at the thought and immediately took his son in his arms. Then, he walked over to the couch where Sehun was looking at the child with worry. Unsure of what to do, he allowed instinct to take over. Before he knew it, he was uttering the words of a lullaby he hadn’t allowed himself to even think about in years. He’d written it for Baekhyun back in the day when the smaller had panic attacks and nightmares and the giant had no other way to comfort him. After he left, though, the words that were meant to be soothing only hurt Chanyeol’s heart further.

It took a while, Chanyeol’s hands running through Mino’s black hair softly, his voice wavering at certain spots when the words continued to bring back memories that he’d rather forget. He didn’t stop, though, his heart telling him that his son needed him.

Minutes later, Mino went silent. Chanyeol thought he’d fallen asleep and was about to tell a worried Sehun he would take Mino to bed when Mino himself looked up at Chanyeol, his cheeks still stained with tears. “Papa sings that song to me every night,” he said, taking Chanyeol completely off-guard. “How do you know it? Did papa sing it to you?”

Chanyeol felt his heart constrict at his son’s words, tears springing to his eyes. “Y-yeah, he did. He said you love it and showed it to me.”

Mino smiled and nodded before he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck tightly. Chanyeol kept rocking him in his arms as his mind kept making up images of Baekhyun singing said lullaby to Mino the way Chanyeol had done for him. He was so close to breaking down in tears at that point, his imagination too powerful and overwhelming for him to handle.

When Mino finally fell asleep, he took him to his bed once again and kissed his cheek before he went back to the living room, where Sehun was still waiting.

“I called my driver and he just arrived. I’ll be leaving now,” said his fiancé, an unreadable look in his eyes before he kissed Chanyeol’s lips softly. “Take care, okay? I love you.”

Chanyeol nodded and tried his best to smile, even though he knew Sehun wouldn’t buy his pretense. “I love you too. Text me when you get home.”

“I will,” he said before he left, Chanyeol sitting in the couch as he finally allowed the tears to fall. He knew Sehun left to allow him to breathe.

Baekhyun had always been a very touchy subject and Sehun had preferred to give Chanyeol space in that aspect. While he had comforted him many times through the years whenever the smaller was brought up, he also knew when it would be better to allow Chanyeol to deal with the memories by himself. Clearly, that night had been like that. Sehun knew of the lullaby, so he must’ve understood how badly it must’ve hit Chanyeol to know Baekhyun still remembered it.

That lullaby had been the first of many songs Chanyeol had written for the smaller through the years. Baekhyun had always been his muse and despite how much he improved at song writing, the lullaby was still the most special of all. It had been written on impulse and desperation by a young Chanyeol who couldn’t stand to see the person he loved most hurting while he stood by without being able to do anything about it. He’d used the most comforting sentences he could think of, pouring his heart and soul into it, seeking to soothe his love’s hurt heart.

It had worked. From the very first moment he sang it in Baekhyun’s ear during one of the smaller’s panic attacks, the words had hit his lover’s heart and since then, it had turn into the most special of melodies between them. When Baekhyun left, despite knowing deep down that the smaller’s letter had been fake, he’d forced his mind to lock the song to the very back of his mind, the words once sung with love and affection now a painful reminder of what he’d lost.

To think that Baekhyun hadn’t forgotten and had even turned something so special to them into a gift for their son…Chanyeol was suddenly flooded with emotions he’d tried to repress, memories running through his mind. It was too much, and he soon found himself sobbing as tears streamed down his cheeks with him unable to control them. It was too much for his heart. He didn’t know what to believe anymore about Baekhyun and the past.

Feeling the need to speak to the smaller, he grabbed his phone. He thought about texting him, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. After taking several deep breaths, he made himself calm down before he dialed his number.

“Chanyeol? Did something happen?” Asked Baekhyun from the other line, worry evident in his voice.

Chanyeol mentally scolded himself for not taking into consideration the smaller’s reaction if he called. Of course, he would think the worse. “Uh no no. Well, Mino had a nightmare, but I managed to put him back to sleep.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear,” said Baekhyun, relief taking over his words.

“I-I just…I wanted to say goodnight,” mumbled Chanyeol.

The line was silent for a moment as he heard movement from the other side. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, why do you ask?”

“You don’t sound okay, Yeollie,” Baekhyun replied softly. “Are you being honest with me? Did anything else happen?”

Chanyeol thought about mentioning the lullaby, but something stopped him. He couldn’t bring himself to tell him about it. For whatever reason, he was afraid of the smaller’s reaction, so instead he decided to lie. “No, just seeing Mino like that took me off-guard.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t get them that often, but when he does, it can be scary. I should’ve warned you, but since he hasn’t had one in weeks, I forgot to tell you. I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol lied down on the couch and closed his eyes. “It’s okay, I understand. It just took me off-guard.”

“Is that all? I don’t want to intrude, but it doesn’t sound to me like you’re okay,” said Baekhyun.

“Yeah, it’s just that I’m tired and stressed from work and now this. I guess it exhausted me.”

“Alright then. Well, feel free to call whenever you’re feeling stressed. I’m here for you, always,” whispered Baekhyun.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and smiled. “Thank you,” he replied. “I’m sorry I bothered you.”

“You’re not a bother, Chanyeol.”

They stayed silent for a while, their steady breathing the only sound that came through the phone. Starting to relax, Chanyeol knew he would fall asleep, so he stood up and headed for the bedroom, carefully lying down next to Mino to not wake him up.

“Tell me something,” mumbled Chanyeol.

“Like what?”

“Anything you want,” replied Chanyeol as he stared at his son’s peaceful face. A face that was identical to his except for the lips, that was purely Baekhyun’s.

And so, Baekhyun took him in stride and started to tell him stories about Mino growing up, from his very first word to his first day at daycare. It hurt Chanyeol to think about all he missed, but he also felt contented knowing Baekhyun had saved each of those memories with clear affection and unconditional love and he was now able to pass said memories to Chanyeol.

Before the giant knew it, he fell asleep, his phone still glued to his ear and Baekhyun’s soft, comforting voice in the background, managing to put him to rest the only way he’d always known to.

>< >< >< ><

Time kept passing by until Baekhyun settled into a healthy routine, which now also included a couple of hours of exercise a couple of times a week. His body was slowly going back to a healthy weight and even his long lost mochi cheeks were making a comeback. He felt healthier than ever.

It was a Tuesday afternoon at the coffeeshop, rush hour having just passed, hence why the place was nearly deserted except for a couple of college students sitting in a corner working on a project. The smaller had been checking his phone for any messages from Kyungsoo, who had picked Mino up from daycare, when a new customer arrived. Baekhyun immediately went into working mode with a bright smile on his face. He was shocked, though, when he recognized the newcomer’s eyes (the lower part of his face was covered with a mask).

“Hey Baekhyun, I was wondering if we could speak,” mumbled Sehun.

Baekhyun frowned. “Of course, just let me ask my boss.”

After speaking hastily with Minseok, who was at the back, he came back with his boss and friend in toe. “We can speak at the back. Do you want anything?”

Sehun nodded. “An Americano, please.”

Minseok nodded and motioned for Baekhyun to go. Baekhyun, on the other hand, showed Sehun to the staff room and took him to a table at the back. After both were seated comfortably, Baekhyun smiled. “How have you been?”

Sehun smiled as he took off his disguise. “Work’s been a little hectic as have been the…um, wedding preparations,” he added hesitantly, but Baekhyun’s expression must’ve been reassuring enough, so he relaxed and continued. “But I’ve been good. What about you?”

Baekhyun had continued to smile. “I’ve been great,” he replied honestly for the first time since they met.

Sehun studied his features for a moment and nodded. “That’s good to hear,” he said before he ran his hand through his hair. “I’ve been wanting to speak to you for a while, but I hadn’t found the time to do so until now. Sorry if I took you off-guard.”

“Don’t worry about that. What can I help you with?”

“I wanted to talk about Chanyeol. I know about your relationship, of how it was, or at least part of it. Chanyeol doesn’t really like to talk about it. I do know you are someone very special to him, though.”

Baekhyun was speechless, unsure of how to reply. What was he supposed to say anyway? So instead of saying anything, he decided to listen.

“I’ve known Chanyeol since we were children. We were never too close. If anything, I was a friend of Jongin’s until I left for England in middle school. By the time I came back, though, years had passed, and you were long…gone. Our parents encouraged us to hang out, to become close, and well, we did. It was hard, though, since he was still…hurt,” said Sehun, his eyes glued to Baekhyun intently, as if he was trying to gauge Baekhyun’s reaction. He wouldn’t get anything from the smaller, though, he’d always been good at hiding his emotions and thoughts.

“Look, I’m telling you this not to throw it in your face that I’m with him now o-or our engagement. I just, I want to apologize, okay? Because I see how much pain he’s in to this day because of you. I’ve felt this resentment towards you because… I always wondered how you could have the heart to bring so much pain to someone who was completely devoted to you. He’s always spoken wonders about you, never once allowing anyone to say a bad thing about you in front of him. That’s how highly he still thinks of you despite you breaking his heart.”

Baekhyun noticed Sehun gulping as he stopped and continued to study the smaller’s face for anything, but Baekhyun gave nothing away. His heart hurt, of course. It was different to know he hurt the giant than having someone tell him about it directly.

“When I first saw you at the supermarket, though, that mindset changed. I could see the pain in your eyes when you saw him. Then at the apartment, your interactions with Mino through the weeks and just how nice you’ve been to me despite me being engaged to Chanyeol. I don’t know why you left him and I’m not expecting you to tell me. I do know it had to be something big for you to do something like that. I’ve come to realize you are not a bad person like his family has painted you out to be. You’re not a gold digger, either. Also, your love and devotion to your son is so beautiful to watch. Whatever your reasoning was, just know that I don’t hate you anymore. If anything, I would like to apologize for hating you without actually knowing you.”

Baekhyun remained thoughtful at Sehun’s words as Minseok arrived with Sehun’s coffee and Baekhyun’s hot chocolate before he left again silently, probably sensing the serious air around them. Baekhyun took a sip of his drink as he thought about what to say.

“I have nothing to forgive you for. I understand why you thought that way of me. I did break Chanyeol’s heart, you know? I would hate me too if I were you,” replied Baekhyun before he smiled. “Thank you for your honesty. I appreciate it, and the fact that you decided to tell me. Also, thank you for being by Chanyeol’s side all these years. I’m glad he found someone as special as you. He deserves that kind of happiness. And so do you.”

 

Sehun smiled at Baekhyun before drinking his coffee. They remained silent for a while, both drinking their beverages and thinking deeply. Baekhyun’s mind filled with thoughts of regret at having his worst fears confirmed: Chanyeol had written all those heartbreaking songs for him. Through the years, he’d followed Chanyeol’s career closely. When Forgiveness came out, Baekhyun instantly knew it was for him, but to cope with the guilt, he’d lied to himself until his mind refused to believe Chanyeol felt that level of pain for him. With the years, songs like Goodnight and Stay struck a chord, but Baekhyun preferred to ignore the obvious pain still lingering in the giant’s heart. After all, Baekhyun preferred to believe he had managed to move on, especially after the news of him dating Sehun came out.

That wasn’t the case, though, and it broke Baekhyun’s heart all over again. Guilt also filled him at knowing Chanyeol was still hurting.

“I believe Chanyeol invited you to the wedding,” added Sehun.

Baekhyun looked up and noticed Sehun biting his lip. Smiling, the smaller nodded. “He did. I told him I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Thank you,” he said.

The smaller’s response was a small nod before Sehun told him he had to leave. After saying goodbye, the taller left, not bothering to wait for Baekhyun to accompany him out.

All alone, Baekhyun allowed his calm demeanor to evaporate. He didn’t cry, but he did allow his pain to show for a moment, his shoulders slouched as wave after wave of hurt ran through his heart. He appreciated Sehun’s words, though, and would keep his promise. He would go to that wedding, even if it shredded his heart to pieces.

>< >< >< ><

Baekhyun had tried to imagine multiple times how his first encounter with the Parks would be, but he never imagined it would be the way it happened. He’d been home one Friday afternoon after his shift while Mino sat in the couch, eating a bag of chocolate cookies. He’d been in the kitchen contemplating what to prepare for dinner when he heard keys on the front door. He soon heard Chanyeol’s deep voice as he greeted Mino before steps got closer to the kitchen.

“Hey Baek. Sorry I came unannounced, but today’s schedule ended early. I figured I could drop by for a while.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” replied Baekhyun. “I was thinking about what to prepare for dinner, actually. Maybe you can help me think.”

They started to discuss options as Chanyeol checked what food they had available before a knock was heard on the front door. Frowning, Baekhyun headed over to open, confused as to who it could possibly be. Kyungsoo was busy that afternoon, as was Yixing. Minseok usually called before visiting, and he also had a date with his boyfriend Jongdae. Luhan was out of the country with Jongin, so it couldn’t be him either.

When Baekhyun opened the door, though, all blood left his face. Standing in front of him was none other than Park Yoora, Chanyeol’s older sister and one of the people who hated Baekhyun the most, her hate surprassed only by Mrs. Park’s. She still looked as gorgeous as ever, her fair skin flawless, her hair perfectly done and her eyes identical to Chanyeol’s and Mino’s, except that, where his son’s and the giant’s were filled with kindess, hers were full of pure, unadultered hatred for the smaller.

A sardonic smile spread across her lips as she looked him up and down with disgust. “Look at what I just found. Byun Baekhyun, I thought you left.”

Gulping, Baekhyun was unsure of how to reply as he felt a presence behind him. “Yoora, what are you doing here?” Asked Chanyeol with a shaky voice, clearly taken aback by his sister’s presence.

“You’ve been acting strange lately, so I figured I could find out what’s wrong. I never thought the reason for your behavior was…him.”

“Look, Yoora, I can expla-”

“Papa? Dad?” They heard a small voice call out, which instantly made Yoora cut off her sentence.

Baekhyun closed his eyes in that moment, scared of what the woman’s reaction would be. He turned around and took his son in his arms, seeking comfort at having his baby so close. On the other hand, Yoora was still at the door, her eyes wide open in shock, her mouth ajar as she kept studying Mino’s features and clearly comparing them with Chanyeol’s, since her eyes kept flicking between the two.

“Papa, who’s the pretty lady?” Asked Mino as he looked at Yoora.

Baekhyun gulped, knowing he wouldn’t be able to lie to her, either. The resemblance was uncanny. “She’s your dad’s sister.”

Yoora froze at the confirmation, her eyes stuck on them before they turned cold and calculating. Still, her lips spread into a kinder smile than before as she slowly approached them. “Hi, I believe I’m your aunt. What would your name be?”

“My name’s Mino,” he said.

“Oh, and how old are you?”

Mino thought for a moment before he showed her five fingers. “I’m five, but my birthday is next month.”

Yoora smiled at the boy, a small glimpse of warmth in her eyes briefly before she met Baekhyun’s gaze, all semblance of the previous emotion gone. The smaller felt a shiver travel down his spine, fear filling his body to the core.

“Chanyeol, remember we have dinner with mom and dad tomorrow. Bring Baekhyun and Mino along. I’m not hiding this from them. I’m sure they’ll be pleased to meet their grandson and to see Baekhyun again,” she said, Baekhyun’s name slipping past her lips with distaste.

Without saying another word except for a farewell to Mino, she left the apartment.

Baekhyun couldn’t react at all, his feet frozen to the spot. He knew it was coming, he knew he would have to face them, but he didn’t think it would be so sudden. He was hoping to prepare himself mentally before the encounter, though. Maybe have a couple of days to wrap his mind around what would happen. He was taken completely off-guard, though, and he could feel himself on the verge of having a panic attack.

“Papa?” Asked Mino, making Baekhyun pull himself together. He met his son’s eyes and tried to smile, but he knew he failed miserably. He usually could hide his emotions, but when faced with the Parks, he was unable to. They simply brought out the worst reactions from him.

Chanyeol’s hand on his shoulder offered a semblance of comfort, but it wasn’t enough. He could feel his body shaking, He tried to breathe, but it was impossible. It was obvious that what little peace he’d managed to find was now gone.

“Baby, papa doesn’t feel too good. Stay with Chanyeol for a while, okay?” He replied shakily before he handed Mino over to Chanyeol and ran to his bedroom’s private bathroom. He locked the door immediately and sank down to the floor, his back against the door.

He hated whenever the panic attacks hit him. If there was one thing that never changed was that. Even after all those years, he still couldn’t control his anxiety. He’d managed to become better at hiding it, but there were circumstances when it was simply impossible, like in that exact moment. He felt weak as he allowed himself to succumb to it, but he simply couldn’t reign in his emotions.

He allowed the tears to fall as he struggled to catch his breath, but he refused to make any noise that wasn’t necessary. He knew he’d scared Mino enough as it was, he didn’t want to make it worse. The fear reigned over his body, though, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop it.

“Baekhyun, could you please open the door?” Asked Chanyeol from the other side.

Baekhyun bit his lip as he tried to control himself, not wanting the giant to know what was going on, even though he had the feeling he already knew. It was obvious, to be honest.

“Come on, Baek. Don’t push me away. I thought we agreed we would be honest with each other,” mumbled Chanyeol. “We’re friends now.”

Baekhyun wanted to reply, but his voice was gone. His breathing had gone back to normal, sort of, but he was silently sobbing. He simply couldn’t reply no matter how much he wanted to.

“Mino’s watching some cartoons. I told him I would check up on you. He’s worried, you know? And so am I. So please open the door.”

Baekhyun stayed on the same spot, refusing to open. He simply couldn’t allow Chanyeol to see him in that state.

“I’m not leaving until you let me in. You always say I’m stubborn, but you’re worse. No wonder Mino is the way he is, we both are hard-headed idiots. Poor kid had no chance in that aspect,” said Chanyeol. Baekhyun chuckled at that through his tears, thinking that the giant was right. “I know my family is intimidating, and sure, they’re not very fond of you after what happened, but it’ll be alright. They’ll come around, you know? They won’t hate you forever.”

Sadness overtook Baekhyun at those words. He knew that was not true. It had never been, and it never would be. His parents had always hated him, and they wouldn’t change this time around. He was terrified of what they would do once he showed up, their threat ever present in his mind. He’d left to protect Chanyeol from them, but now that he couldn’t exactly run from the giant without separating him from Mino, he didn’t know what to do. He’d failed.

“I’ll be there too, you know? I’ll stand by you even if they get mad. You won’t have to face them alone. You’ll have my full support, always. Did you hear me?”

Clearing his throat, Baekhyun took a deep breath before he replied. “I did.”

“Good. Now, will you open the door?”

Baekhyun sighed before he wiped his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. It was futile to keep the giant outside, anyway. He would stay there until Baekhyun came out. He opened the door to find Chanyeol sitting crossed legged in front of it. The giant met Baekhyun’s eyes with his own and smiled.

“I’m sorry,” was all Baekhyun knew to say in that moment. His mind had gone completely blank after what happened and now, he was unable to come up with anything remotely smart to say.

Chanyeol stood up and stretched. “No need to apologize. I get it, okay? I know you. Just don’t worry too much, everything will be alright tomorrow, yeah?”

Baekhyun smiled at the giant and smiled. “You’re right, sorry.”

“Let’s order take out. Cooking seems like such a hazzle right now.”

Baekhyun followed him back to the living room, knowing perfectly well that things wouldn’t be okay, but he wouldn’t say that to Chanyeol. He figured the best he could do was enjoy what remained of his afternoon and night before things got bad for him once again.

>< >< >< ><

“This is grandma’s and grandpa’s house?” Asked Mino in awe as he looked up at the Park Mansion.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he looked up at it, memories, both good and bad, flooded his mind. He could feel his palms sweating and even had to let go of Mino’s hand to wipe them on his pants. The dreaded day had finally come.

“Yeah, this is their house,” replied Chanyeol, who was holding Mino’s other hand.

“Wow,” said Mino, his eyes wide with wonder and curiosity.

“It even has a pool and a playground that you can use later if you behave,” added Chanyeol.

Baekhyun blocked their voices. He was happy his baby was excited about this, but he couldn’t feel that excitement. He was about to face one of his worst nightmares and he was far from prepared to do so. He had to keep himself calm and collected, though.

“Let’s go,” said Baekhyun, his voice shaky, but determined to see this through.

The smaller met Chanyeol’s gaze for a moment and after a brief period of silent communication, Chanyeol grinned and nodded. Gaining some strength from the action, they, along with Sehun, who was standing right next to Chanyeol, stepped forward. Chanyeol let go of Mino’s hand and knocked on the door while Baekhyun carried Mino in his arms.

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t come,” said Yoora as she opened the door, a big smile on her lips as her eyes met Baekhyun, the look in them venomous.

“We promised we would,” replied Chanyeol as he pulled her into a hug, her eyes still glued on the smaller as her arms wrapped around her brother’s torso.

“Hey Yoora,” said Sehun as he stepped forward.

She kissed his cheeks and smiled. “Hello, Sehunnie. We have so much to talk about the wedding. I’m so excited!”

He smiled and nodded. “Of course, I was hoping we could discuss some details today.”

“Ah, I was thinking the same thing. It looks like we’re connected! No wonder we’re best friends,” she said as she looked at Baekhyun, almost like she was rubbing each and every one of her words in his face. He had to admit it did hurt since she never even made the effort to at least be civilized with him. He didn’t let it show, though, and instead smiled at her.

“Hello Baekhyun and hello Mino,” she said the last part with a coo, her face softening when she addressed her nephew. She stepped closer to kiss his cheek.

Mino smiled. “Hi auntie!” He exclaimed with a smile.

“You’re so adorable, you know that?” She said lovingly.

Baekhyun was glad she at least hadn’t shown any signs of hostility towards his son. He could take mistreatment towards himself, but not towards Mino. He was still nervous of the rest of the family’s reactions, but Yoora’s instant acceptance of Mino appeased his heart slightly. He decided to take it as a good sign.

She then led them down the grandious hallway until they reached the equally majestic living room, which Baekhyun noticed hadn’t changed in six years. The walls were still stark white with equally white curtains that cost more than Baekhyun’s existence, and furniture designed specifically to suit the family’s tastes.

And the place was also the setting of many of Baekhyun’s sorrows.

Sitting on the couches were Mr. and Mrs. Park, who Baekhyun noticed looked the same as six years before. They didn’t notice him at first, their attention focused on Chanyeol and Sehun for the time being. Baekhyun decided to stay at the back with Mino, nervous at what they would say when they noticed them. He was hoping for the best, even though he knew that they would hurt him anyway they could at any given chance.

“Oh, and who might that be?” Asked Mrs. Park with a smile on her face when her eyes landed on Baekhyun and Mino. He could see the poison in them as she studied Baekhyun closely, making him feel inferior with just a look and a twist of her lips in disgust, which she quickly masked with a fake sweet smile, so her son wouldn’t notice. “Yoora told me you had a surprise for us, Baekhyun.”

Gulping, Baekhyun glided closer to her with what he hoped was a smile on his face, even though he was sure it looked more like a grimace. “Hello Mrs. Park, this is Mino…” he said and took a deep breath, gathering the courage to say the next words. “Your grandson.”

The hate in her eyes for him was evident, but she continued to smile as she approached them followed by a stoic-looking Mr. Park. “Hello dear, what would your name be?”

Mino hid his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder, clearly flustered by the attention. “Mino,” he mumbled shyly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mino. I’m your grandmother,” she said.

He moved slightly to look up at Baekhyun. “Is she, papa?” He asked.

Baekhyun smiled sweetly at his son. “Yes, she is.”

Mino seemed more open to her in that moment since he stopped hiding and studied her features more closely. “You look like uncle Nini.”

Mrs. Park smiled. “I know I do. And you look like Chanyeol.” Mr. Park stepped up next to his wife and smiled at Mino, or at least tried to. “And this is your grandfather.”

Mino smiled at him. “Hi grandpa.”

The man looked at Baekhyun briefly with hatred in his eyes, which almost made Baekhyun flinch, but he stopped himself before he could. He had to remind himself that he couldn’t afford to have Chanyeol know what had always been prevalent between his family and him.

Mr. and Mrs. Park fused over Mino -or tried to make it look like it, since the contempt in their actions was evident to Baekhyun- before motioning for everyone to sit down, Mino now sitting on his grandmother’s lap as she and Mr. Park spoke to the child. They were hiding their distaste for the child well, even though Baekhyun could see right through their façade. It made his heartache to know that Yoora’s reaction hadn’t been the same as her parents. If anything, it would have been at least somewhat nice if they could give his son a chance. It didn’t seem like it would happen, though.

“So Baekhyun, it’s been years since we last heard of you,” said Yoora. Thankfully, Mino’s attention was on his grandparents. Too bad Chanyeol’s and Sehun’s were on him.

“Yeah, six years,” he mumbled.

“I’ve been wondering what has been of you all this time since you left without saying anything to anyone. I was worried something bad would happen to you,” she said, a fake sad look in her eyes.

Baekhyun gulped. “I’ve been fine.”

“What about university though? You left so suddenly, I can only hope you managed to finish your education elsewhere,” she said, a smirk on her lips since Baekhyun was sure she knew what his answer would be.

“I-I’ve focused on Mino all these years. University wasn’t really for me, anyway,” he lied with a smile of his own, his expression giving nothing away of how he was truly feeling.

“What a shame,” she replied with a pout. “I always believed you had so much potential.”

Of course, that was a lie. She’d always thought he was a good for nothing piece of shit, a fact that she made sure to throw in his face every time she was near him. Of course, she was the one who offered herself to announce to him that the scholarship he’d worked so hard to acquire had been taken from him, all on the pretense that his grades didn’t reflect the type of student the university wanted to help. Not only that, but apparently some records of past “indiscretions” from the smaller surfaced out of nowhere, contributing to the schoolboard’s decision. He always knew it was because of the Park family, obviously, as a way to further remind him of the type of power they possessed around the country.

Baekhyun had tried to apply for other scholarships and universitites around the country despite his pregnancy since some institutions had programs designed exclusively to help male carriers no matter what their background was. He’d been rejected by each one, though, and he’d then realized that indeed, the Parks had really ruined any chance he had to ever get a higher-level education. They’d also blacklisted him in every database in the country, which explained why it was extra hard for Baekhyun to find a decent job. He always told everyone it was because of his male carrier status, which was partially true, but it wasn’t the only reason.

“What have you been doing, though? What kind of job?” Asked Mrs. Park, an evil twinkle in her eyes.

Baekhyun shifted around, embarrassed already. “I-I work at a coffee shop. Worked in a couple of grocery stores …” He couldn’t even finish speaking from how ashamed he felt. He knew there wasn’t anything he could’ve done to change his circumstances, but having it pointed out by people he’d once wished to please was disheartening. The mocking smiles in their faces didn’t help, and so instead of mentioning how he worked in construction sites, as a janitor and as a bartender in a low-life disgusting bar, amongst other places, and that he’d had to leave each one due to sexual and physical harassment, while also being shamed for being a carrier, he trailed off and looked down at his hands. He hadn’t wanted to give them the satisfaction of humiliating him, but alas, not even ten minutes had passed and he already felt the suffocating despair only the Parks could evoke from him.

“He’s done his best at raising Mino. As you can see, he’s polite, well-spoken, smart and is under optimal health conditions. I’m happy to know our son is doing so well, don’t you think?” Intervened Chanyeol.

Baekhyun didn’t even look up. Chanyeol hadn’t always been completely oblivious to his family’s remarks, he’d only ever brushed them aside as nothing more than the inherent arrogance they possessed. He’d never perceived the inherent need they had to humiliate Baekhyun, which hurt a lot, but he’d never blamed him. The Parks knew how to hide their obvious disgust for Baekhyun from Chanyeol very well.

“I’m not saying otherwise, Chan. I was just curious and worried. Wouldn’t want our dear Baekhyun over here to get sick,” she added.

Baekhyun could hear the lie in her words, it was far too obvious to him. Still, he opted to ignore it and even if he looked impolite, he preferred to remain silent.

Time went by as the family continued to speak, mostly excited about the upcoming wedding between Chanyeol and Sehun. It was still a few months away, but coming from the Park and the Oh families, nothing but the absolute best was expected of the ceremony. From the decorations to the location everything as discussed. Baekhyun would’ve loved to take a part in the conversation even if the wedding itself hurt him enough. After all, he wished Chanyeol the utmost happiness and he wished he could do everything in his power to ensure he got it. His familys comments, though, stopped him from even attempting to get involved. They were so subtle Chanyeol and Sehun probably didn’t notice them, but Baekhyun did.

They made sure to remind Baekhyun of his lack of a family, of the money he didn’t have, of the success he would never accomplish, and of how unlovable he was, all with sweet smiles and fleeting glances to make sure the smaller got the message. Obviously, every word was concealed with the excitement for the wedding and how happy they were that Chanyeol had managed to find love in someone as extraordinary as Sehun -which Baekhyun agreed with, Sehun was an incredible man. It didn’t hurt less, though. It would never stop hurting.

By the time the maids announced that lunch was ready, Baekhyun felt exhausted in a way he hadn’t felt in years. Dealing with the Parks had always taken a huge toll on his energy, his soul slowly withering with each one of their words and actions. He made himself hide it, though, for the sake of Mino, who was ecstatic at now having a full family, which of course, was another low blow for Baekhyun, who would never be able to give that to his son.

“If you finish your lunch, you can have dessert later, okay?” Murmured Baekhyun when he noticed how slowly Mino was eating.

He could see Mino was about to throw a tantrum, but something in Baekhyun’s eyes must’ve warned him to do otherwise. “Yes papa,” he replied as he started to focus on his food.

Baekhyun felt like a hypocrite, though, since he could barely eat his food without feeling like throwing it all up. He pushed through to give a good example to his son, though, and to not let Chanyeol know something was wrong with him. He had to resort to doing what he’d done all those years ago, which basically consisted of making himself swallow any food he was serve while smiling and nodding along to whatever was said, even if the comments were hurtful and offensive.

When his plate was cleaned, though, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. He needed to clear his mind and run away from the suffocating atmosphere for a moment. He wished Luhan was there. At least then Baekhyun would have someone to lean on when he needed a small break from the Parks.

In the bathroom he sat on the toilet and allowed a couple of tears to slip. He didn’t cry more than that, though. He would leave that display of weakness for the nighttime, when he was alone in bed and the darkness of the night embraced him in its lonely, cold arms. He needed to release some stress though, hence why he granted himself a couple of seconds of weakness before he composed himself.

After taking several deep breaths and throwing some cold water on his face, he looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, taking in his features. Just a day and whatever semblance of health he’d managed to recover was gone again. His eyes gave him away no matter how much he tried to hide the pain in them. Whatever glow he’d regained in the last couple of weeks was no where to be seen. Not only that, but inside, his heart hurt. It never really stopped, but at least he’d managed to lower that pain to a more bearable level. Now, though, it was back full force.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to stop feeling sorry for himself. It was pathetic. With that in mind, he opened the door and walked down the hallway slowly, dreading having to go back to that table and fake being okay. Yoora walking towards him, though, made him stop in his tracks and he knew instantly that things were about to get worse.

Without saying a word, Yoora grabbed his arm roughly and sunk her long nails into his skin, a vicious smile on her lips. “Come on, Baekhyun. We need to talk.”

He allowed himself to be dragged along, knowing full well that it would be futile to try to fight her back. His heart accelerated at the prospect of what would be said, but he tried his best to calm down as much as possible. He couldn’t allow himself to show any weakness in front of anyone if he wanted the truth to be kept from Chanyeol.

Yoora took him to the office Chanyeol had once used as his study room back in the day. The décor had been slightly modified, its previously blue walls now a dark red tone. Apart from that, it looked the same. Baekhyun then remembered that Mrs. Park wasn’t fond of drastic changes of any kind.

Speaking of Mrs Park, she was patiently sitting down in a sofa in the small sitting area the room had at one corner. Yoora roughly dragged him to the spot and then shoved him on the sofa in front of her mother’s before she took a seat next to her. The viciousness and obvious hate shone bright in their eyes, all pretenses gone now that it was only them and Baekhyun present.

“Byun Baekhyun, I’m surprised you’re back in my son’s life after you so nicely complied to our demands,” said Mrs. Park.

Baekhyun gulped. “I tried, Mrs. Park.”

The hate in her eyes intensified after that. “Well, you didn’t try hard enough. And what angers me most is finding out now that I have a grandson. You should’ve brought him to me after he was born.”

“Y-you told me to stay away,” he replied.

Yoora raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, you. The child would’ve been well taken care of. He could have been raised like a Park.”

“You wanted me to abandon him?” He asked, his voice rising for the first time that day out of frustration.

“Well, he would’ve had a much better life with us. You should’ve known that,” said Yoora.

“There’s nothing we can do about that now. You can still do as we told you before, though. We’re giving you the chance to leave once again, this time for good. Think about it well, Baekhyun. My son has found a nice, young, successful man from a very prestigious family to marry. You wouldn’t want to ruin his future with your arrival, would you? After all, I’m pretty sure you already know what your place in society is. Or is that not clear enough for you still?” Said Mrs. Park.

Each word she spoke struck Baekhyun’s heart and managed to break it further. He did know what his place was. He was perfectly conscious of what his worth was. It didn’t make it hurt less, though. The reminder that he was nothing was still very present in his mind every day of his life. The only good thing he’d ever done for society was have Mino.

“Remember how powerful we are and what we can do. Don’t make us blacklist you further until the only job you’ll be able to find is in prostitution. We have power, Byun. We can ruin your existence and we can also ruin Chanyeol’s. I love my son, but I won’t allow for him to bring further disgrace to our family. It’s enough with having had a child with someone like you.”

Baekhyun wanted to reply, he really did. He searched his mind for something to say, but just like it happened six years before, he came out blank. What could he do, anyway? Leaving now, with Mino in the picture, simply wasn’t an option. He didn’t have the heart to separate Chanyeol from Mino. He simply couldn’t do that. He’d made them both suffer enough as it was.

He opened his mouth, about to answer whatever came to mind, desperate to beg if necessary, when he heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” said Yoora, her demeanor and Mrs. Park’s changing once they saw it was Sehun.

As usual, his expression was unreadable. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“Oh no, dear, don’t worry. We were just catching up with Baekhyun over here, weren’t we?” Said Mrs. Park with a hint of menace in her voice.

Baekhyun smiled at Sehun and nodded. “Yeah, we were just talking.”

Sehun studied Baekhyun’s eyes for a moment before he nodded. “Yoora said we could discuss some details from the wedding. I figured we could do that right now before we left.”

“Of course, we can,” replied Mrs. Park.

Baekhyun took that as his cue to leave. Without saying a word, he stood up and bowed down before heading for the door where Sehun was still standing.

“Think about what we talked about,” added Chanyeol’s mother. Baekhyun’s only response was a slight nod before he left, still shaken by the entire ordeal, but doing his best to keep his turbulent emotions in check. He couldn’t allow himself to show Chanyeol even a bit of his distress. He’d promised he would protect the giant from everything and from everyone, and he was planning to keep that promise.

>< >< >< ><

Mino had fallen asleep on the way back to the apartment and Baekhyun had taken him up to the apartment in his arms. Chanyeol and Sehun had followed along after Baekhyun offered them some coffee and a piece of the red velvet cake he’d prepared. He’d lain his son in bed and stayed by his side for a while, needing the comfort of his presence before he’d served the dessert for his guests.

“You’re not going to eat?” Asked Chanyeol before he stuck a piece of cake in his mouth.

Baekhyun smiled softly and shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

“Are you okay?” asked the giant after he swallowed.

“I’m just tired. You know how travelling has always drained my energy.”

Chanyeol nodded as he seemed to accept his words. On the other hand, Sehun studied Baekhyun closely. He didn’t say anything, though, and Baekhyun preferred not to ask. Whatever the younger was thinking was better left unspoken.

They finished and left soon after, both having early schedules the following day. Baekhyun bid them farewell before he closed, turned off the lights and headed to his bedroom to get ready to sleep. After brushing his teeth and following the skincare routine he’d had to abandon for six years because of his shortage of money, he went to check on Mino. His son was sound asleep, much to Baekhyun’s peace of mind.

Back in his bedroom, once he was under the covers, he allowed himself to feel. Finally, after bottling everything up for hours, he allowed himself to let it go. Tears ran down his face as sobs escaped his chapped lips. He tried to remain as silent as possible, not wanting to alert Mino of his troubled state, though. His body shook with force as all the anxiety, fear and distress from the day’s events took over. He didn’t know what to do anymore. There was no solution he could find in his mind at this point and he was terrified of what the Parks could do to his son and to Chanyeol. They were capable of so many horrible things, Bakehyun had seen it first hand. He was scared they would really follow through and ruin their own son’s life.

All Baekhyun wanted was some peace and happiness. His childhood and teenage years had been horrible as it was. He only saw the light when he met Chanyeol, but like everything else, that small ray of sunishine had been taken away. He’d had Mino, who had kept him alive and going in his darkest time. Now that he could grasp some semblance of stability again, these people wanted to take it away like they did the first time around, but this time it was worse because leaving would hurt his own son too. Bakehyun couldn’t do that. He simply couldn’t bear the thought of breaking his own son’s heart in that way.

What could he do? How could he solve this problem he was facing and avoid the Parks’ demands without hurting the ones he loved? He didn’t know what to do and the frustration of it all made his heart hurt even more.

He couldn’t take more suffering. Hadn’t it been enough already? Why was life so cruel to him? Call him a martyr, but he was so tired of how dirty life had played him over and over. He wanted normalcy of any kind, with some happiness to call his own.

He heard his phone’s ringtone and grabbed it. The screen was blurry, but he still managed to read the message.

_Dropped Sehun off at his apartment and now I’m at mine_

_Sleep well, please. You didn’t look okay : (_

_-Chanyeol_

Baekhyun’s lips lifted into a smile as the tears continued to fall. Why was life so cruel? Why did it want to take what little he had once again? Sure, Chanyeol’s message was comforting, yes, but it also broke his heart because it was a reminder of what he could never have.

_I’m fine. Stop worrying so much_

_Sleep well, goodnight : )_

_-Baekhyun_

After pressing send, he put the phone away, ignoring the answer that arrived soon after, not having the heart to endure more of Chanyeol’s kindness and worry.

_Goodnight, Baekhyunee_

_Sweet dreams_

>< >< >< ><

Sehun had been ghosting Chanyeol for about two weeks and the giant didn’t even know why. Sure, his fiancé had some schedules outside the country, but he had been back for days and still didn’t bother to properly reply to his texts. Okay was all he kept getting and Chanyeol was starting to get worried.

He couldn’t say their relationship had been going too smoothly before that, of course. Despite trying his best to focus on Sehun, Baekhyun’s presence had caused a drift in their relationship. Not that it was in anyway the smaller’s fault. If anything, Baekhyun had been extremely respectful of them and had kept a comfortable distance, always making sure not to cross the line.

On the other hand, Chanyeol respected Sehun enough not to seek more than what he should look for in Baekhyun. If anything, he’d made sure to keep their friendship as just that, friendship, and the smaller had done the same

Sehun seemed comfortable with the arrangement and even mentioned to Chanyeol that he intended to speak to Baekhyun. The giant had been perfectly okay with it and after their conversation, things had seemed to ease up slightly between them, Sehun seeming more comfortable around the smaller.

Now, though, with the way he was behaving, Chanyeol was starting to believe maybe things hadn’t been going as smoothly as he’d hope. He’d made sure to respect his fiancé in every aspect, but maybe he hadn’t done enough.

That was why Sehun’s response that afternoon, asking to have dinner at Chanyeol’s apartment took Chanyeol off-guard. The giant said yes, of course, and he waited patiently for him hours later, glad to know things weren’t half as bad he thought.

From the moment Sehun arrived, though, Chanyeol knew something wasn’t right. Sehun’s expression was stoic as usual, but something about him was different. Chanyeol just couldn’t pinpoint what exactly that was. He was starting to get worried and in anticipation, his heart had started to beat fast.

Since Sehun’s visit was planned with such short notice, Chanyeol had opted for ordering takeout from that luxurious Italian restaurant Sehun loved, but judging from the atmosphere surrounding them, Chanyeol knew they wouldn’t eat. Without saying a word, Sehun had sat on one of the living room couches and Chanyeol followed right behind, his hands trembling from the anxiety that was slowly consuming him.

“I think we should break up,” said Sehun after a long period of silence.

Shocked, Chanyeol turned to look at Sehun, who had his gaze stuck on the giant already. “W-what?”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I think it would be for the best,” replied Sehun.

“But why? We’re fine, right? Did I do something?” Asked Chanyeol, his heart hurting at the prospect of having fucked up his relationship with Sehun.

Sehun smiled and shook his head. “You didn’t do anything. You treat me so well and you’ve done so for three years. I know you care deeply about me and I care about you too. We’re not in love, though, and we both know that. We’re doing this mostly to please our families.”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to reply to that since he knew Sehun was right. The love they shared wasn’t romantic. Of course, there was a certain level of attraction between them and their relationship wouldn’t have lasted as long if they didn’t share a connection. It wasn’t romantic love, though. If anything, the decision to get married was made when they figured they could work together. The idea of spending the rest of their lives together, while not exactly ideal, wasn’t unpleasant at all.

“Also, I think you should consider getting back together with Baekhyun,” said Sehun, taking Chanyeol completely off-guard. “I know you still love him, and he still loves you. Neither of you has to say it since it’s so damn obvious. I wish you could see your dynamic. It’s crazy how in sync you two are. You communicate so easily without even having to speak. It’s like your minds already accommodated to each other’s presence and you just know what to do when you’re around each other.”

Gulping, Chanyeol shook his head. “I don’t know what to say.”

Sehun scooted over and cupped Chanyeol’s cheek. “You don’t have to say anything, okay? I can’t deny I’ll miss you like hell, like I can’t lie to you by saying it doesn’t hurt, but it’s for the best. Trust me, Chanyeol.”

The giant could feel tears in his eyes as he reached up to take Sehun’s hand in his. “I’m sorry I could never give you the love you deserve. You’re worth so much, Hunnie. I wish I could’ve been better for you.”

“Chanyeol, you were perfect. I promise you that I’m not lying. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner, but it’s time for both of us to let go. We deserve to find happiness with the people we truly love, you know?”

Chanyeol nodded through the tears. “You’re right. Are you speaking to Junmyeon after this?”

Sehun shrugged. “Haven’t decided yet. He kind of hated me the last time we spoke, and that was three years ago. I doubt he’ll want to see me now, but we’ll see.”

Chanyeol brushed Sehun’s tears away and kissed his forehead affectionately. “I wish you nothing but the best, then.”

“Thank you,” murmured Sehun.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment with tears still in their eyes. It was sad to see their relationship go. They had grown comfortable with each other and not having the other by their side would take time to get used to. Chanyeol knew Sehun was right. It was for the best. Didn’t make it hurt any less, though.

After sharing one last kiss, Sehun let go first, standing up and heading for the door, leaving a frozen Chanyeol on the sofa. And just like that, Sehun was gone from Chanyeol’s life.

The subsequent pain hit Chanyeol in waves. It first stemmed from the hurt he felt when Sehun first told him to break up, but then it kept expanding like a wild fire, taking over his heart first and then the rest of his body in a slow, excruciating process. He cried for the loss of someone so dear to him. He allowed himself to mourn and to feel the pain.

For a moment, he felt tempted to call Baekhyun in search of the comfort only the smaller could give to him, but he stopped himself before he could do so. If anything, he needed a moment for himself, he needed to focus on Sehun before he sought out the only person who could ever make him feel better.

>< >< >< ><

Sehun couldn’t deny it hurt like hell to break up with Chanyeol, but it was for the best. He didn’t lie when he said he wasn’t in love with the giant, but their years of relationship had made him grow very fond of him. It was hard to let him go, but it was the right thing to do.

Since the very moment he first saw Baekhyun in the supermarket, Sehun knew deep down that his time with Chanyeol would come to an end soon. That fact only became clear as time went by. Just like he told Chanyeol, their dynamic was insane. They were connected in a way that Sehun simply couldn’t comprehend. Not only that, but the look in their eyes and the affection in their voices whenever they spoke of the other was too obvious to miss.

He’d been thinking about breaking up for a while, but hadn’t really known how to do it, especially with all the wedding preparations. Not only that, but the insistence of both families to accelerate the process didn’t allow for Sehun to think of a way to tell them or Chanyeol that he wanted to end their relationship.

What he heard that day at the mansion, though, pushed him to do it. He still couldn’t believe the Parks would go as far as ruining their own son’s life because of his relationship with Baekhyun. From the intense love he’d perceived directed towards Chanyeol from the smaller, Sehun could only imagine how much it must’ve hurt him to pack his stuff and leave. And then having to go through a pregnancy all by himself while having no job or education opportunities because the Parks took that away too? It hurt Sehun to hear all that since he’d come to like Baekhyun in the time he got to interact with him. If anything, he was too pure, too kind and too selfless for his own good.

Sehun knew that Chanyeol would find out the truth eventually, either by accident or from Baekhyun himself, and when he did, Sehun knew he would be absolutely devastated. He would’ve loved to tell him, but it really wasn’t his place, as it wasn’t his place to ask Baekhyun to explain. At the end of the day, the subject was very serious and touchy and Sehun figured it would be better to give the smaller the time to speak up himself.

Perhaps breaking up so suddenly wasn’t the solution, but keeping up with the pretense wasn’t okay either. If anything, Sehun knew that, even if it hurt, it was better to stop whatever they were doing before they both made a mistake by getting married. They would both be fine, after all, after a period of healing from both their parts because, no matter if they weren’t romantically in love, they still had created a bond.

In the end, Sehun knew Chanyeol would end up with Baekhyun. It was only a matter of months, tops, before they allowed each other their happiness. It was too obvious. The tension between them, both sexual and romantic, was too evident to ignore. Sehun hoped deep down that they both allowed themselves to seek the love of the other and to have the happy ending they should’ve had since the beginning.

As for him, it was time to mend the broken bond he’d destroyed years before when he decided to disregard his ex-best friend’s feelings to please his family’s desires. Not that Chanyeol would ever be a mistake to Sehun, but from the start, and if he would’ve done things the right way, he would probably be with Junmyeon by now.

Nervous, Sehun took a sip of his cup of wine before he grabbed his phone and typed the message he wished wouldn’t go ignored.

_Hey Junmyeon, it’s Sehun, I know it’s been a while, but I really want to talk to you. Could we meet up soon?_

_-Sehun_

Sehun waited for hours for a reply, the bottle of wine he’d been consuming long placed back in the fridge. By the time one in the morning came around, Sehun figured he wouldn’t get a reply and decided to get ready to sleep. He had a schedule to attend to early in the morning.

By the time he was close to falling asleep, the sadness in his heart present, but still bearable, he heard his ringtone. His eyes shot open as he allowed himself to hope. Shakily, he sat up and grabbed his phone, dreading the message he would see.

_I’m free this weekend. Send me a time and a place_

_-Junmyeon_

Smiling, Sehun replied before he lay down again. He was sad, of course, having let go of someone he cared about deeply. He’d come to terms with his decision in the past couple of days, though, and had cried about it too. He had finally accepted it though, and with the small hint of pain in his heart still lingering behind like a memory that refused to be erased, Sehun closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol "smut." I tried, okay?

_[Confirmed] Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun have called off their engagement_

_SM entertainment has confirmed that Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun have broken up. The reasons remain unknown, but sources state that both parties remain amicable through the process._

_A source close to both parties states: “It took us all off-guard. Both were excited about the wedding. Either way, no hard feelings are left between them and they wish nothing but the best for each other.”_

_…_

_[+6574][-3678] I always knew their relationship was mediaplay. It was too obvious. I mean, two famous celebrities that come from two powerful families? It was bound to be a setup. At least it’s over already and they can both make their lives elsewhere._

_[+5342][-2315] Glad to see Sehun break up with that untalented oaf. It was about time, honestly. He deserves so much better!_

_[+2567][-1444] Finally. It was painful to watch how forced their interactions were._

_[+354][-125] Aw, I really liked this couple. I’m a fan of Chanyeol and was so happy to know he had finally found happiness after that dark period a couple of years ago. Sehun made him happy. I wonder what happened. Either way, if they are okay, I’ll accept it._

_[+245][-143] I was looking forward to have Chanyeol as brother-in-law to the fandom. I hope they’re both okay._

Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes as they stayed glued to the article currently being displayed on his phone. It couldn’t be! The last time he saw the couple two weeks before they had seemed to be fine! They had been excitedly discussing the plans for their upcoming wedding with Chanyeol’s family and they’d looked perfectly content with each other.

For a moment, Baekhyun felt the urge to call Chanyeol and ask about it. He was worried for the giant since he knew how much Sehun meant to him. It must’ve been hard for him to let him go, whatever the reason was. He stopped himself, though, since he figured it wasn’t any of his business. He would give Chanyeol time and if he wanted to talk about it, then he would be there for him.

He was still worried, though, and continued to feel like that for the rest of his shift at the café. He couldn’t bear to think that Chanyeol was hurting and kept feeling extremely worried for him. No matter what happened or who Chanyeol dated, Baekhyun would always want nothing but his happiness. If anything tarnished that, he felt the need to protect him any way he could. It had always been like that.

His feelings didn’t change later that afternoon as he prepared dinner with Kyungsoo, who noticed how distressed Baekhyun seemed.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Baek. Whatever happened, he’ll get through it,” stated Kyungsoo as he stirred the chicken.

Baekhyun worried his bottom lip as he checked the rice. “I know, but I still worry. He’s probably sad and crying.”

“Why don’t you call him, then? If you’re so worried, just check on him to make sure he’s okay.”

“I don’t want to bother him,” replied Baekhyun as he leaned against the counter. “I don’t want to seem nosey. What if he doesn’t want to talk to me about it? I don’t think we’ve gotten to the level of trust where he will feel comfortable enough to tell me about his problems.”

Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun before he sighed. “Please, it’s you. I’m sure he’ll contact you sooner or later and will tell you everything. Just give him time and you’ll see I’m right.”

Baekhyun decided it was better to agree with him even if a part of him still didn’t seem quite convinced. He focused instead on dinner and then on helping Mino with his homework before he put him to bed. Kyungsoo left soon after, reassuring Baekhyun one last time that Chanyeol would be okay.

After cleaning the kitchen and getting ready for bed, Baekhyun lay down with his lamp on and grabbed a book he’d started a couple of days before. Now that he had more time for himself thanks to Chanyeol’s never-ending help, he could finally indulge in some of his past hobbies like reading. He’d truly missed it and now made sure to read a couple of pages before he went to sleep, just like he’d done in his high school and college days.

He was engrossed in the action scene taking place when he heard a soft knock on the door. Confused as to who it could be since the guard at the reception area hadn’t alerted him of any arrival, he warily made his way to the door and opened, only to widen his eyes at his visitor.

“I’m sorry I knocked, but because of the hour, I didn’t feel comfortable just walking in,” announced Chanyeol, who Baekhyun noticed had dyed his hair back to black.

“It’s okay,” replied Baekhyun as he studied the giant’s features, noticing the sad look in his eyes, along with the bags under them and the overall melancholic demeanor that surrounded him. Baekhyun felt a twist of pain in his heart at the sight, unable to bear to see the love of his life in such a state.

Without saying a word, Chanyeol stepped forward and wrapped him in a tight embrace, instantly burying his face in the smaller’s neck. Baekhyun, on the other hand, instantly wrapped his arms around his body, returning the embrace with as much force, if not more.

Wordlessly, the smaller pulled away and gently took his forearm to lead him to his room. He pulled back the covers of his bed and lay down before he motioned for the giant to do the same. Without preamble, Chanyeol lay his head on Baekhyun’s chest and allowed him to play with his hair and his ears reassuringly, just like Baekhyun had done all those years ago. Neither said a word as Baekhyun continued to read his book. Eventually, he noticed how Chanyeol’s body relaxed and he realized he’d fallen asleep.

Still not sleepy, he continued to read until he saw some movement at his bedroom door. He noticed Mino standing there with tears in his eyes and instantly knew he had a nightmare.

With a small smile, Baekhyun motioned for his son to come over and lie down opposite to Chanyeol. His son did the same as his father, laying his head on the space left on his chest. Baekhyun put his book on his bedside table before he kissed his son’s forehead and started to sing the lullaby Chanyeol had written for him when they were teenagers.

“Why is dad here, papa?” asked Mino when he calmed down. “He couldn’t sleep?”

“Dad is sad, baby. Make sure to give him lots of hugs and kisses tomorrow, okay?” Said Baekhyun.

“Is his heart hurting?” Asked Mino with a sleepy voice.

“Yes, it is, so you have to give him lots of love, okay?”

“Yes, papa,” replied Mino. “Can you sing to me again?”

Baekhyun smiled as he played with his son’s hair and ears, just like he was doing with Chanyeol. “Of course, baby.”

He continued to sing after Mino fell asleep. Soon enough, though, he could feel his own eyes dropping close, warm with the heat that the most important people in his life provided.

It was when Baekhyun was asleep that Chanyeol moved slowly, lifting his head as carefully as possible to not wake up his son or Baekhyun. Silent tears were streaming down his face as he studied Baekhyun’s features, awestruck not only by his physical beauty, but also by the angelic voice he’d missed so much.

Chanyeol had never doubted Mino when he told him Baekhyun sang the lullaby to him but witnessing it firsthand made his heart flutter with emotions he couldn’t put a name to. He was too overwhelmed to even try to figure out how he was truly feeling in that moment.

Memories from the past were triggered, taking over Chanyeol’s mind and emotions uncontrollably. His precious sunflower had remained the same loyal, loving and pure soul he’d always been. Even when life hit him so hard, he still remained kind-hearted and precious. Knowing that and being able to witness how, slowly, his sunflower was blooming once again, along with the images of the past they shared running through his mind, was overwhelming Chanyeol in ways he couldn’t express.

He made himself remain quiet, though, since he didn’t want either Baekhyun nor his son to wake up and find him in such a distraught state. Instead, he reached over and turned off the lamp before he carefully took his previous position, this time wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and closing his eyes, relishing in the presence and comfort of the smaller’s and their son’s company.

>< >< >< ><

Time passed after that faster than Baekhyun could keep up with and before he knew it, Mino’s birthday had arrived. He’d never been able to give him a proper birthday celebration, so his son felt ecstatic when Chanyeol insisted Baekhyun host a party for him. Of course, Baekhyun relented easily and planned every detail carefully. In the end, they had the party in a water park, courtesy of Chanyeol, who went all out to give his son nothing but the best.

Due to Chanyeol’s very public image, he was unable to attend. Mino didn’t quite understand why, but he didn’t question it either when Baekhyun explained he couldn’t be there due to his working schedule. He was still sad, though, but soon forgot about it once he started to play with his friends.

For the first time ever, Mino received many gifts from his friends from kindergarten. Not only that, but he enjoyed himself so much that he ended up exhausting himself by the end of the day. After saying goodbye and thanking all the parents of the children who went, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Minseok and his boyfriend Jongdae all helped Baekhyun clean the space they used before taking all the leftover cake and the gifts to Yixing’s car.

Back in the apartment, Mino took a nap while Baekhyun got everything ready, preparing dinner and the decorations before Chanyeol arrived. He also prepared a blanket fort per Mino’s request, who said that he wanted to have a sleepover with his parents that night and a blanket fort was a must.

By the time nighttime fell upon them, Mino was already up again, albeit not as energetic as earlier in the day, but enough to spend a couple of hours with his parents. Chanyeol arrived around eight with bags of gifts, thrilled at the prospect of spoiling his son. Baekhyun didn’t deny him that, feeling guilty because of the years he took from him and all the birthdays he missed. They enthusiastically opened them together as they sat side by side on the floor, Mino squealing with each one of the objects he pulled out.

“I love it dad, thank you,” said Mino after he opened each and everyone as he jumped into Chanyeol’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. Chanyeol returned the hug and buried his face in Mino’s neck.

The scene warmed Baekhyun’s heart and he could feel the tears in his eyes at finally seeing something he thought he would never get to experience. Too overwhelmed, Baekhyun left quietly, opting to prepare the table with their dinner as he tried to calm down. He didn’t want to ruin the night with his useless crying. It was Mino’s birthday and the first one Chanyeol would get to spend with him, after all.

“Papa, I’m hungry,” said Mino. Baekhyun kept his back to him as he blinked a couple of times and took several deep breaths. Then, when he felt ready, he turned around to find Chanyeol carrying Mino in his arms.

“Well, dinner is ready. Let’s sit down!” He said with a bright smile.

Mino chattered away enthusiastically as he told Chanyeol all about his day and the gifts he received from everyone. Chanyeol had his full attention on him as he ate, inputting comments here in there. Baekhyun did the same, but less frequently since he was too overwhelmed to really say anything coherent.

By the time the plates were cleared, and the cake was brought to the table, Baekhyun couldn’t express the happiness he was feeling at spending such a special occasion with Chanyeol by their side.

“Okay, make a wish,” said Baekhyun, who was sitting down in front of the chocolate cake he’d baked for Mino, his son sitting on his lap, both using birthday hats.

Mino closed his eyes and put his hands together as he thought hard before he opened them again and blew the candle. Then, Chanyeol and Baekhyun sang happy birthday to him as the giant recorded every second of it.

Right as Baekhyun was going to stand up to serve the cake, Chanyeol stopped him. Baekhyun frowned, but followed along as Chanyeol stood behind them and, with a gentle hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and the other arm extended in front of them, he took a picture of the three with the front camera of his phone. Baekhyun was taken off-guard, which could be seen on the picture. Chanyeol chuckled and squeezed his arms reassuringly, which had Baekhyun relaxing immediately before he smiled and leaned his head slightly closer to Chanyeol’s unconsciously, just like he’d done all those years before.

The rest of the night was spent together, all three of them enjoying their time under the blanket fort Baekhyun built, cuddling as they watched animated movies that Mino loved. For the first time, Mino got to spend his birthday with his parents and pampered rotten like he’d never been before. Baehyun couldn’t begin to explain how happy he felt.

Mino fell asleep early, as Baekhyun had guessed, but still, they all remained huddled up together, until Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s long fingers playing with his hair. “You okay? You’ve been acting strange all night. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Baekhyun smiled. Of course he would know. He always did. “I’m just so happy right now. Mino finally got to spend a good birthday. I’d never been able to give him much. Mostly a cake if I could afford it. Maybe a toy. My friends gave him things too, but it was never like this. Now you’re here and I know he’s so happy to have you around. I don’t know, I can’t tell you what I’m feeling exactly. It’s too much.” He felt the tears finally fall down his cheeks as he spoke, his voice cracking in the end.

Chanyeol continued to play with his hair. “You did what you could, Baek. You gave him everything. Don’t ever think otherwise. I’m just glad I’m here now, too, you know? Let’s look forward to all the birthdays we’ll spend with him.”

Baekhyun nodded as he hid his face in Chanyeol’s chest, smiling at the giant’s words. Yes, they would have many more birthdays to celebrate with their son. And other holidays too, just as it should have always been.

>< >< >< ><

Chanyeol spent a lot of time with Baekhyun, even when Mino wasn’t around. Baekhyun didn’t know what to think about it, but as the fall came around, he decided to stop questioning it and instead let it flow as it should. Whatever course their relationship took, Baekhyun would allow it to happen naturally.

Too bad not everyone was happy about how things were going. The Parks were still insisting on Baekhyun’s departure, taking every chance they could whenever the smaller visited their mansion with Mino and Chanyeol to remind him. They hadn’t been exactly happy when Chanyeol announced his break up to Sehun, and with how close he’d been to Baekhyun the months that followed, they had reason to suspect Baekhyun had to do with it.

Baekhyun honestly had no idea how things went down when Chanyeol and Sehun broke up. The giant never explained much apart from “he broke up with me, it was for the best.” Baekhyun never pushed it either, figuring it was best to give Chanyeol the space he needed. He’d never been one to meddle in Chanyeol’s business anyway and he wasn’t about to start doing so.

“The media is starting to catch up, Baekhyun. Paparazzi have spotted you entering his building with Mino and him entering yours. Not only that, but your midnight escapades looking for junk food together haven’t gone unnoticed either. If a scandal involving you broke out, it would be a mess,” explained Yoora one afternoon in October after she managed to pull him aside and into the office Baekhyun had come to dread in each visit.

“His career would be ruined, and it would all be your fault. We warned you once already, Baekhyun. Leave or we will end him…and you. We can be more thorough this time, little one. Heed our warnings or the only job you’ll manage to find will be in the streets as a whore. Don’t make yourself regret your decisions.”

As it always happened, he was left alone in the office, anxiety taking over him once again. He knew he had to find a solution to this issue before Chanyeol’s family followed through with their threats. Baekhyun knew first-hand what they were capable of. He would leave in a heartbeat if it meant protecting him, but Mino was now a part of the equation and he simply couldn’t just take him away from Chanyeol. He would never be able to break their hearts like that.

It didn’t stop there, of course, since the Parks were people known to get what they wanted. It was true that paparazzi were following him, many paid by the Parks themselves, to make Baekhyun feel pressured into relenting. He couldn’t even take the trash out without having pictures being taken.

He didn’t tell anyone, of course, terrified of the consequences if anyone found out. Luhan knew, though. Perhaps not the extent it got to, but he could tell something was wrong, especially after he “accidentally” peaked at one of the many texts the smaller received.

“You have to tell Chanyeol,” he said as he sat next to Baekhyun a Saturday afternoon, a frown on his face.

“He can never find out about this, Lu.”

“Why not? He deserves to know the truth! And you deserve some peace of mind after all this shit!”

“I’m not going to be the reason his life is ruined. I can’t do that to him. I simply couldn’t bear it if he lost everything because of me,” said Baekhyun with finality.

“What would he want, though? Hmm? Have you ever stopped to think about that?”

“He wouldn’t want to destroy his career and his life for me. I’m not worth it,” mumbled Baekhyun as he stood up, done with the conversation.

It went like that for weeks until Baekhyun was close to reaching his breaking point. Chanyeol noticed, of course, but Baekhyun never told him what was happening. The giant didn’t insist, but instead made sure to be more present, visiting whenever his schedule wasn’t too tight.

Baekhyun noticed, of course, but didn’t stop him either since he wanted to enjoy what he was getting. He didn’t know how long it would last after all. Knowing the Parks, they would find a way to rip him away from Chanyeol, so he opted to hold on to the displays of affection the giant was giving him with both hands.

It became more common for Mino to stay at Luhan’s and Jongin’s during the weekends, like he’d done on multiple occasions with Kyungsoo, Yixing, and Minseok. It was in one said occasion that Baekhyun went to Chanyeol’s apartment, the promise of a movie night a welcomed idea to the smaller.

After sharing a pleasant dinner that consisted mostly of catching up with what they’d been up to that week, they moved to the couch with plates of lemon pie in hand. They watched the movie and laughed along while they ate, and even discussed the movie as they went along. Chanyeol had been horrified when Baekhyun confessed he’d never watched it. He’d stopped being able to indulge in such things when he left Chanyeol (not that he told him that) and hadn’t really been up to date with any cinematographic releases. If anything, Kyungsoo and Yixing were the ones who usually took Mino to the cinema since Baekhyun was simply unable to due to time and money.

Of course, Chanyeol took it upon himself to slowly update Baekhyun, thus why they had played The Conjuring after Deadpool. Chanyeol wasn’t even fond of scary movies, but Baekhyun had always been. The smaller really couldn’t complain about the movie, either, since it was just his taste.

“You’re surprisingly calm watching this,” commented Baekhyun, his head sitting comfortably on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I already know what happens since I already watched it,” said Chanyeol. “What are you insinuating anyway, hm?”

Baekhyun grinned as he looked up at the giant. “You’ve always been a little chicken when it comes to watching movies.”

Chanyeol gaped down at Baekhyun with fake horror. “How dare you? I’m not a chicken. Take it back.”

Sticking his tongue out, Baekhyun chuckled and shook his head. “Nah ah, you’re a chicken. I already told you.”

Glaring, Chanyeol started to tickle Baekhyun, who instantly went into a fit of laughter. His ticklish spots hadn’t changed at all through the years, it seemed, and Chanyeol hadn’t forgotten them either. Baekhyun wiggled around as screams of laughter escaped his lips, tears dropping from his eyes uncontrollably. Baekhyun hadn’t laughed like that in years. It felt amazing.

He soon found his back stuck to the seat, his hands gripping Chanyeol’s arms to get him to stop, his legs tangled in the blanket they had moved over their legs. Eventually, though, when Chanyeol finally stopped, Baekhyun found himself panting as he stared up at the giant with a huge grin on his face, the latter giving him one in return.

They didn’t say anything, though, as their eyes studied each other’s features until their smiles slowly dropped, only to be replaced by emotions that hadn’t been spoken, but that had been lingering around all along. Baekhyun was completely mesmerized by Chanyeol and the sensations he evoked in him with a simple look, and for that simple moment, he allowed himself to forget about all the problems he still had to face, like Chanyeol’s family making him want to leave.

Without thinking too much about it, Baekhyun raised his head slightly and stopped just before his lips touched Chanyeol’s. Gazing into his eyes, he waited for the giant to act, giving him the choice of what would happen next. The taller seemed to be on the same page as Baekhyun since he closed the distance and glided his lips over Baekhyun’s softly. Immediately, the smaller responded, moving along with his love as he raised his arms and wrapped them around the giant’s neck to pull him closer.

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he allowed his body to remember what it felt like to be touched again. Chanyeol was patient with him and Baekhyun was thankful since he needed a moment to rememorize the feel of his lips and the taste of his tongue as it tangled with his, slowly and with a toe-curling sensation that had Baekhyun moaning. He’d always been sensitive to the touch and it seemed like the years with lack of physical contact had only heightened that for him.

Chanyeol’s body between his legs was inviting and the giant’s soft grinding against Baekhyun’s hardening cock was even more so. The feel of Chanyeol’s lips moving away from his and down his jaw before he left a scorching path of kisses and bites down his neck had Baekhyun losing his mind, his fingers pulling hard at Chanyeol’s silky black hair, his voice leaving his lips with a high pitch. Baekhyun had always been loud in bed, another detail that Chanyeol had always loved and took advantage of. It looked like that didn’t change either.

Pulling away, Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun and studied his features for a moment, his plush lips swollen from Baekhyun’s ministrations. “If we don’t stop right now, I don’t think I could control myself.”

Baekhyun raised his hand and cupped Chanyeol’s cheek. “I want you to touch me, Chanyeol. Please. I need you.”

Without needing to be asked again, Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s lips in his, this time tasting him more fervently than before. Without saying a word, he stood up and lifted Baekhyun in his arms, the smaller wrapping his legs around the taller’s hips, their lips still connected as Chanyeol took them to his bedroom.

Chanyeol placed Baekhyun on the bed gently before he lay on him, reconnecting their lips as his hands glided down his body, tucking them below his shirt and pushing it up. They separated only for Chanyeol to take Baekhyun’s shirt off before he attached his lips to his neck and sucked hard, pulling a loud moan out of Baekhyun’s lips. He continued going lower, leaving a path of dark marks down his neck, his clavicles and his chest.

Baekhyun had always loved the way Chanyeol played with his nipples and he was pleasantly surprised when the giant gave them special attention, his lips sucking and biting to his heart’s content, driving Baekhyun insane with how good it felt. The taller made sure to give both the same attention, taking his time savoring them.

Once he was satisfied, he continued kissing down Baekhyun’s abdomen, giving the stretch marks left behind by Mino’s pregnancy extra attention, kissing them affectionately.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” murmured Chanyeol as he traced them with an almost awed look, tears shining clearly in his eyes.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he caressed Chanyeol’s cheek affectionately, keeping his own tears in check. “It wasn’t your fault, Yeollie. Don’t apologize.”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun for a moment before leaned down and kissed each mark once more. Then, he continued his previous path, leaving marks along the way, worshiping every expanse of skin his mouth came in contact with.

At his hips, Chanyeol grabbed the hem of Baekhyun’s sweatpants and pulled them down slowly along with his boxers, leaving a path of open-mouthed kisses behind, relishing in the taste of Baekhyun’s sweet skin. Once the pants were off, Chanyeol trailed his path back up one leg and then the other, taking his time in biting Baekhyun’s thick thighs and leaving bruises behind, just like he’d always loved doing.

“Yeollie, please,” breathed Baekhyun as Chanyeol inched closer to his hard cock. He needed something, anything, that would relieve him.

Without saying a word, Chanyeol wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s erection and started to pump. Baekhyun moaned loudly at the feeling, his toes curling as Chanyeol continued to torture him with his slow pace. That was, of course, until the giant replaced his hand with his tongue, tracing a path from the base and up to the head, wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard. He ran a circle around the head with his tongue before he took more of Baekhyun into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. He then started to bob his head up and down, turning Baekhyun into a bigger mess than before.

Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s hair with force in that moment and pulled hard, his hips moving as the sensations took over, driving him insane. Loud moans and groans of Chanyeol’s name slipped past his lips as his eyes shut closed. He could feel himself close to the edge, sweet release soon to be approached, but Baekhyun knew how Chanyeol operated and he understood that he liked to tease.

Chanyeol let go of his cock with a pop, leaving Baekhyun feeling extremely disappointed, but not at all surprised. The giant crawled up his body and kissed Baekhyun’s lips softly before he looked down at the smaller, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek gently.

“You’re so beautiful. You know that, right?”

Baekhyun blushed at his words as a small smile spread across his lips. “I don’t know what to reply to that.”

“Always bashful and unaware, I see,” replied Chanyeol with a smile before he kissed his forehead.

Without saying anything else, Chanyeol stood up and undressed himself slowly, Baekhyun following his movements carefully, unashamed of the way he was eating the taller up with his eyes. Chanyeol had always had an incredible body, but it seemed that he’d started to spend a lot more time at the gym. Baekhyun had figured the giant had buffed up if his arms were anything to go by, but seeing all that fit muscle with no layer of clothing to hide it was another thing entirely.

Before Chanyeol got back to bed, he opened his bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom before throwing them on the bed next to Baekhyun. For a moment, the smaller felt nervous. The last time he’d had sex was six years before on Chanyeol’s birthday, the very night Baekhyun had decided to give Chanyeol his all one last time before he left two days later. He was completely out of practice and would probably suck at the act.

Chanyeol seemed to notice since, as soon as he had laid his body on top of the smaller´s, he smiled at him reassuringly and kissed his face lovingly. “Hey, don’t worry. Just follow my actions, okay? Like the first time.”

Baekhyun nodded, suddenly filled with memories of their first time together. Chanyeol had some experience from a previous relationship, but just like everything else, Baekhyun had none. Chanyeol had been patient, though, and kind. He hadn’t forced Baekhyun nor did he rush him. He allowed Baekhyun to set the pace he felt most comfortable with and hadn’t pressured him in anyway. It had been extremely painful to Baekhyun, but Chanyeol had tried to diminish it as much as possible. With time, that changed, of course, but the care Chanyeol always took of him never disappeared.

Keeping to his word, Chanyeol made sure to prep him thoroughly, adding fingers accordingly and only when Baekhyun was ready. He took his time to open him up, making sure that the smaller wouldn’t feel more pain than necessary. Whenever Baekhyun whimpered or showed the smallest semblance of feeling hurt, Chanyeol would kiss him softly and would murmur sweet words in his ear while he pumped his erection.

“Please Chanyeol. I need you,” begged the smaller once it got too overwhelming.

Already on edge himself, Chanyeol pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom. After it was in place, he lathered it with more lube just in case and then positioned himself, his forearms encasing Baekhyun’s head, the smaller’s legs wide open and their faces so close they could feel each other’s breath on their lips.

Chanyeol started to enter slowly, stopping whenever Baekhyun winced, giving him time to adjust to his size, until he was fully inside. He waited for Baekhyun to tell him to move and the smaller was thankful for that. It hadn’t only been a long time since he’d done it, but Chanyeol wasn’t exactly small either. No matter how much he was prepped, Chanyeol’s fingers could never compare to the size of his dick.

When he felt ready, he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and nuzzled the side of his face with his cheek. Chanyeol knew what it meant, that had always been the smaller’s signal to go, so Chanyeol did just as he asked and started to move slowly. Baekhyun hissed at first, but the more Chanyeol moved, the less it hurt.

Chanyeol had always given Baekhyun exactly what he wanted the way he demanded for. If the smaller wanted it hard and rough, he would give it like that, and if he wanted slow and gentle, he would do so with the utmost care. He’d always treated Baekhyun like a king, heeding to his every command and finding pleasure in doing so.

In that moment, Baekhyun wanted harder. He wanted to forget everything except Chanyeol. He needed to feel him everywhere, to call his name like a prayer until his voice failed him and he needed to remember for the next week exactly who Chanyeol was and where he had been. Not being someone who stayed quiet during sex, Baekhyun demanded that exactly, expecting for Chanyeol to deliver the only way he could.

The giant did as he was told, his hips thrusting with fervor, moving back and forth as they hit Baekhyun’s plump ass repeatedly. It was painful, just the way Baekhyun loved it, Chanyeol’s cock hitting just the right spot inside of him and driving him insane.

“Chanyeol, go faster, please. I need to come,” begged Baekhyun, his legs wrapping around the taller’s waist, his feet digging into his ass to prompt him to move.

Complying with his demands, Chanyeol changed the position of his legs and reangled the movement of his hips, slamming them forward until his cock found Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun screamed at the bout of pleasure that suddenly hit him, his nails digging into the skin of Chanyeol’s muscled back.

Despite the roughness, though, Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s affection. The giant touched his body with care, each caress soft and gentle and every whisper an ode of the love he held for him. He looked after Baekhyun the only way he knew how: giving him exactly what he wanted, but always keeping the smaller’s well-being as a priority.

“I-I’m gonna come. Chanyeol,” moaned Baekhyun, his voice breaking with every word.

“Don’t hold back, love,” grunted Chanyeol as he sped up his pace, his hand wrapping around the smaller’s cock to pump him at the same pace with the movements of his hips.

And Baekhyun did just that. He didn’t hold back. His vision went black as the overwhelming sensation spread across his entire body, his nerve-endings singing with the pleasure, Chanyeol’s name the only coherent thought his mind could conjure as the giant continued moving at the same pace, his groans loud and deep in Baekhyun’s ear.

Chanyeol came hard, his voice grave as he released his seed inside the condom. Once he came down from his high, he fell on top of Baekhyun, the latter barely being able to keep his eyes open. Chanyeol buried his face in Baekhyun’s neck and started to plant soft kisses, making Baekhyun’s heart flutter at the tender action. Every time they had sex, Chanyeol would always be sure to flood Baekhyun with affection right afterwards and to treat him with care, almost like Baekhyun was the most precious of porcelain dolls.

After the giant regained his breath, he raised himself on his forearms and looked down at Baekhyun, who was playing with Chanyeol’s hair, his fondness shining through. “I love you, Baekhyun. And I missed you.”

Baekhyun could feel his heart start to beat fast at the confession while tears pricked his eyes. “I love you too, Chanyeollie. I never stopped loving you,” he murmured, knowing he’d said too much, but in that one perfect moment when only he and Chanyeol existed, he didn’t care. He forgot about the Parks’ threats. All that mattered was Chanyeol.

He saw Chanyeol’s eyes fill with tears as his lips spread into the most bright, beautiful smile he’d ever seen. “You’re everything to me. I hope you know that.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Funny, because you are everything to me too.”

Chanyeol leaned down to kiss him softly before he sat up and grabbed a towel to clean himself and then Baekhyun. Then, he lay down next to Baekyun and the smaller instantly scooted closer, laying his head on his chest and relishing on the happiness that he felt. He hadn’t felt so relaxed in years.

For the rest of the night, they spoke about anything that came to mind. No serious subjects were touched upon since both knew that it wasn’t the time to do so. Instead, they focused on the little blessings life had given them and the company that the other provided. Eventually, they fell asleep and Baekhyun swore he hadn’t slept so well in such a long time.

>< >< >< ><

By the time February came around, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had basically established a relationship. They hadn’t spoken about it, but it wasn’t uncommon for Baekhyun to call Chanyeol his boyfriend whenever anyone spoke to him at the café (obviously no one knew Chanyeol’s identity). The giant spent most nights he was free or whenever he finished his schedules early at Bakehyun’s apartment, where he spent as much time as he could with Mino.

At night, when Mino was asleep or when he spent the night at Luhan’s or at Kyungsoo’s, the couple indulged in each other’s bodies, enjoying each other’s company and the pleasure only the other could provide.

Chanyeol hadn’t been around much for the past two weeks, though, since his latest album had come out. The giant hadn’t wanted to spoil much of its content, but the moment Baekhyun listened to the songs a couple of days before the release, he instantly knew the album was for him.

“You’ve always been my muse, Baekhyunee,” said Chanyeol as Baekhyun replayed With You on the studio’s computer, Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around his waist as Baekhyun sat on his lap. “And it seems like that will never change.”

Too overwhelmed to reply, Baekhyun had wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder. The smaller knew it was true, though, Chanyeol had always written all his songs for him. This album, though, had a more mature sound, the songs all dedicated to him, but the undertone to them more serious than before, the lyrics telling their story and conveying a promise they’d both silently made: they wouldn’t let go of each other so easily this time around.

Weeks after that, his giant busy with promotions, that Chanyeol finally managed to promise a weekend they would get to spend together just the two of them. The giant had proclaimed he wanted a date with his boyfriend and had offered to cook for Baekhyun.

The smaller had been ecstatic, of course, his excitement barely contained as he got ready. He’d recently dyed his hair light brown and paired with a simple black shirt and fitted skinny jeans, Baekhyun was good to go. He didn’t want to dress up too much since it would be a stay at home date, but he also wanted to look nice for Chanyeol.

When he heard the knock on the front door, his heart started to beat fast before he remembered Chanyeol had a key and would most likely use it if he needed to enter. Confused as to who it could be, he walked down the hallway. Of course, nothing could prepare him for who exactly was at his front door.

“Byun Baekhyun,” said Mrs. Park with a cold smile, her daughter sporting an identical expression behind her. “We need to talk,” she said before she pushed her way inside, Yoora following behind.

Bakehyun had been expecting this. If anything, he’d been surprised that they hadn’t looked for him sooner. That didn’t mean that he was even remotely close to being ready for the conversation that was about to occur. He knew that whatever was said would be horrible and he needed to control himself before Chanyeol arrived so the latter wouldn’t find out either.

Following behind them, he found the two women standing in the living room, which instantly told Baekhyun they meant business and didn’t mean to stay long. Whatever they would say would be brutal. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun faced them with his head held high, silently thanking every deity out there that Mino wasn’t around to witness the shitshow that was about to occur.

“We’ve been far too lenient with you. We’ve given you plenty of time to pack your things and leave, yet you haven’t listened. You’re even in a relationship with him now,” said Mrs. Park, noticing how Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the last part. Smirking, she chuckled humorlessly. “You thought I wouldn’t find out he’s been fucking you like the little disgusting cockslut you are? Please. My son may not tell me these things, but I’ve got eyes and ears everywhere. Always remember that.”

Biting his lip, Baekhyun tried to come up with something to say, but nothing came to mind. It hurt to be called such disgusting terms, even if he knew they were false.

“I’m surprised you haven’t left after we’ve very kindly reminded you of the power we hold. I mean, I’m sure you still remember what we can do to you and to Chanyeol if you don’t leave, right?” Said Yoora.

Baekhyun gulped as he tried to contain his emotions. “I-I can’t leave. Mino would be hurt if I separated him from his dad.”

“And who says it has to be that way?” Asked Yoora as she stared at Baekhyun like he was stupid.

Immediately understanding what she meant, Baekhyun started to erratically shake his head. “N-no, I’m not abandoning my son. I’m not leaving him. I-I can’t do that!” he exclaimed as his weakness finally showed. His voice thickened with the unshed tears as thoughts of doing to his baby what his own parents did to him flooded his mind. Chanyeol would undoubtedly take good care of Mino, but Baekhyun simply couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him.

“Yes, you can, and you will. If you don’t, we’ll reveal Mino’s existence to the world, along with a couple other scandals for my son’s career to be ruined. And then, we’ll blacklist him just like we did with you, but this time, it’ll be much worse. So, what are you going to choose? Will you leave quietly like we’re asking you or are you going to keep being stubborn as you watch my son’s and my grandchild’s life crumble down?”

“I thought you didn’t care much about Mino,” said Baekhyun, remembering that, while they’d put on the show of loving Mino, Mrs. Park had confessed that no son of Baekhyun’s would ever be completely welcomed in the family.

“He’s a Park, even if he shares blood with filth like you. With time we could make every memory of you he has be forgotten, along with the disgusting life you have given him. We’ll educate him and maybe someday he’ll be fitting enough to be part of the family.”

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, his mind blank at what these women were telling him. He couldn’t really process what they wanted him to do this time around. He simply couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that these people could hold so much cruelty in their hearts.

“What did you just say?” He heard a deep voice he knew too well say from the hallway. “Tell me I just imagined all that,” it continued, getting closer, lazed with so much pain it broke Baekhyun’s heart.

“Ch-chanyeol, sweetie, what are you doing here?” asked Mrs. Park, her voice shaky as she tried to divert the attention from the situation at hand.

“What is this nonsense I just heard?” He explained as he studied the features of each one of the people in the room. To one side, Yoora clearly had fear shining in her eyes while Mrs. Park was trying her best to keep her composure. On the other hand, though, Baekhyun was a barely controlled mess of emotions, something that Baekhyun knew Chanyeol would be able to sense in a heartbreat. “Can any of you explain everything to me already?!” He screamed, his anger evident.

“Sweetheart, please calm down. We were just having a nice chat with Baekhyun and—”

Chanyeol chuckled cynically. “Stop talking nonsense already! I heard everything! You were threatening him!”

“Chanyeol, calm down. Let’s have a civilize-” Yoora tried to say, but Chanyeol immediately interrupted her.

“Get the fuck out of here right now! I need to talk to Baekhyun!” He demanded, his face turning red from the obvious rage he was feeling.

“But Chanye-”

“I said get out! I’ll have this conversation with you tomorrow. Right now, I don’t want to see either of you!”

Knowing it was futile to fight him, Mrs. Park motioned for Yoora to follow her. Of course, they sent obvious threatening glares to Baekhyun, who barely even registered them. Chanyeol did, though, and he was not happy about it. “Stop looking at him and leave already!”

He walked them to the exit and slammed the door behind them, his sharp tongue interrupting them before they could continue trying to lie to him. Baekhyun heard everything from his spot in the living room, where he had been frozen ever since Chanyeol appeared.

“Now Baekhyun, explain,” snapped Chanyeol once he stepped in front of him, his face showing an array of emotions Baekhyun had never wanted to see there. “And don’t you dare lie to me. You owe me this much.”

Chanyeol was right and Baekhyun knew it. He needed to say everything and honestly, he had been dying to do so ever since he saw the giant that one night at the supermarket. He didn’t know where to start, though.

“What you heard was true,” finally said Baekhyun, figuring that it was the best way to approach the subject. “Your family were threatening me to leave just now.”

Clearly devastated, Chanyeol sat down on the couch, his shoulders slumping. “Why?”

“They don’t want me to be with you. They never did,” mumbled Baekhyun. “I’m not good enough for you.”

Chanyeol smirked, clearly upset by that. “Bullshit, but okay. I’ll humor you for now. So, they want you to leave me again…and Mino. Am I correct?”

Biting his bottom lip, Baekhyun nodded.

“They were also the reason why you left in the first place, then.”

Once again, Baekhyun nodded.

“What did they threaten you with exactly? Tell me everything.”

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun stayed on his feet, feeling too angsty to be able to sit down. “They threatened me from the very first moment I met them. It was subtle at first. Just small jabs of the kind of power they held and such. It got worse when your career started to blow up. You had too much attention on you and your family believed that your relationship with a person like me could deeply hurt it and your reputation. I tried my best to change their perspective of me by studying hard, so they could see I was worthy of staying by your side. They weren’t satistifed, though, and ignored all my efforts. Apparently, I’m just shit since the day I was born,” Baekhyun chuckled. “I didn’t mind being reminded though, but I never thought they would go further than that…until they started involving you.”

“Me?” Asked Chanyeol with a frown.

This was the part Baekhyun didn’t want to include. He’d always valued the concept of family over everything else. Having to break Chanyeol’s heart by making him find out about how shitty his family truly was wasn’t something he’d ever wanted to do. There was no backing out now, though. It was time to be honest.

“They started saying that if I didn’t leave you, they would ruin your career and then they would disown you. I didn’t believe them, of course. I mean, how could your own parents ever do such a thing, right? But then the blind item of a well-known artist dating came out.”

Chanyeol’s frown deepened as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. “I think I remember something about that. I never knew it was about us.”

Baekhyun nodded. “That was the idea. Your family had paid the paparazzi to follow us. They had so many pictures of us, Chanyeol. All types of pictures, too. Not only that, but they also had other more…compromising rumors ready to be released.”

“What type?”

Biting his bottom lip, Baekhyun started to pace. “Drug use, alcohol abuse, partying. Stuff like that.”

“And they made that all up just so you would leave me?”

Nodding, Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s sad gaze. “They did.”

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol shook his head. “I can’t believe this,” he mumbled.

“T-that’s not all,” whispered Bakehyun.

Chanyeol had his face buried in his hands by that point, but Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s “doesn’t surprise me” clearly.

“A couple of days before your birthday, I was called by the university scholarships department for a meeting. They told me my scholarship was being taken away because they found out some compromising details about me and my past that, to this day, I have no idea what they were. I never bothered to ask, either, since I knew exactly who was behind it. Your sister did confirm it later that afternoon, by the way. Your parents were dead set on showing me just how much power they held. I got really scared, Chanyeol. I know that I could’ve perhaps done something else, but at the time, all I wanted was for you not to end with the same fate as me. That’s when I decided to leave. I figured ruining your life wasn’t worth it. Your family was pleased with my decision and gave me until after your birthday to disappear, which I did.”

“What about the letter?”

Baekhyun sighed, knowing he had to reveal everything to Chanyeol. “Your mom told me what to write.”

Chanyeol didn’t reply and Baekhyun took that as a sign to continue. “When I left, I figured I could look for another scholarship program and a job, you know? But that wasn’t possible. After doing some digging of my own, I discovered that I’d been…blacklisted around the country. No company with a reputation to uphold would take me as their worker, not even with the working experience I had. And then Mino came around. One month after I left, I was living in a rundown apartment and working as janitor in a school at one of the poorest neighborhoods in the city when my boss found out about my pregnancy. I was instantly fired, and the landlord kicked me out without remorse. I lived in the streets for some time and I almost lost Mino due to the stress.

“Thankfully, I met Yixing at a dining hall he volunteered at for homeless people. For whatever reason, he decided to help me along with Kyungsoo and they did what they could to help me out. I considered giving Mino up for adoption, but I simply couldn’t do it after I saw him. He was born premature, by the way. And that’s basically it.”

“And they’re threating you again with all this plus with taking Mino away from you, right?” Asked Chanyeol as he looked up at Baekhyun, his eyes bloodshot and filled with a pain Baekhyun wished he could erase.

“Yeah, basically. They’ve had paparazzi following us around. They have pictures of us together and of Mino. They have his updated birth certificate, his school information, my personal information too. They’re ready to release it all to the public if necessary.”

Chanyeol stayed silent for a moment as he stared at Baekhyun, his eyes unreadable apart from the tears in them. “And my family did all this…because they don’t want us to be together.”

Nodding slowly, Baekhyun followed each one of Chanyeol’s movements with his eyes as the giant stood up and gripped his hair with force. “Not only that, but from what I heard, my mom doesn’t even care about Mino. Not really.”

Bakehyun stayed silent, figuring it was best to allow the giant to let off some steam. The smaller understood it was a lot of information to take in at once.

“This is fucking bullshit, you know? This superiority complex they have has always gotten on my nerves. Like I’ve ever given a fuck about my family status or whatever. What pisses me off even more, though, was that this shitty ideology they’ve had for years took you away from me and literally ruined your life,” he said as his voice broke. “You lived so horribly all your damn life and they only added to it because…because why? I don’t understand.”

The smaller watched Chanyeol pace around, his eyes sad at the giant’s words. He could only imagine the pain and the disappointment he must’ve been feeling at his family’s misdeamenors.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked suddenly, approaching Baekhyun with an array of emotions in his eyes that took the smaller off-guard. “Why didn’t you ever tell me this was going on?”

Baekhyun gulped, nervous of the way Chanyeol’s body was tensed up in front of him. “You would’ve confronted them and if you did, they probably would’ve followed along with the threats. I couldn’t allow for you to lose everything because of me. I’m not worth it.”

Chanyeol’s anger became more evident in his eyes at those words. “Can you stop putting yourself down? What is that nonsense about you not being worth it? “

“Losing everything because of me isn’t worth it, Chanyeol. It never was and never will be,” replied Baekhyun with finality. Truth was that he’d always known that to be a fact and he wasn’t about to say otherwise to Chanyeol. He was being honest, after all.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulders and drew the smaller closer until their noses were touching. “I would have chosen you any day because you are everything to me. I don’t care about what you say, you’re more than worth it to me,” he said with tears streaming down his face.

Baekhyun reached out and cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks, wiping his tears away as he tried his best to control his own. He hated seeing Chanyeol cry because of him. “And that’s why I didn’t tell you. You say this, but I couldn’t allow you to give up your life like that. I hated leaving you, it hurt like hell. I also hate the fact that you weren’t there on Mino’s birth or that you couldn’t see him grow. If I regret anything, it was taking that away from you. I don’t regret leaving, though, not when I see how successful you’ve become. You made it, Chanyeol. Remember all those sleepless nights when you used to tell me all about how much you wished to succeed as an artist? All you ever wanted was to prove to everyone what you were capable of accomplishing. And you did it.”

“But I wanted to do it with you,” murmured Chanyeol.

“I know, baby, but it wasn’t possible. Not with your family in the way. They would have never allowed it,” replied Baekhyun.

Chanyeol shook his head and pushed Baekhyun away gently. “I’ll never accept that. My family fucked up and you never told me! I still deserved to know!”

“What good would it have been if you knew? Huh? You would’ve lost everything too! You say all this, that I was worth it, but you didn’t live the way I did! You have no clue of how hard it was to find a fucking job that could pay enough to afford the rent for a shitty apartment and scrape together food! If you would have gone through that, you wouldn’t be saying that! Don’t come here and tell me what I did was wrong because it wasn’t! I wanted to protect you from that and I did,” screamed Baekhyun, losing his temper. He was usually able to keep himself composed, but the confrontation he had with Mrs. Park and Yoora still had his emotions in a turmoil, and now Chanyeol refusing to listen was making everything worse.

“And what about you?! I couldn’t protect you! You didn’t give me the chance!”

“Because there was nothing you could’ve done other than hurt yourself! Don’t you understand? Your family…they would have ruined you too! I would never allow anyone to hurt you like that! I preferred to leave and cause you the pain I did, but see you succeed in life and move on than having you lose everything.”

“But you were hurt too! How can you disregard your own feelings and well-being so much?! I can’t understand why you would do that to yourself.”

“It doesn’t matter,” replied Baekhyun as he crossed his arms. “My well-being didn’t matter, and it still doesn’t. What’s important is you…and Mino.”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s face and pulled him closer, their eyes so close Baekhyun could _feel_ the anger in them burning his skin. “It matters to me. It always has mattered, and it will always matter. Stop with this bullshit argument, Baekhyun.” Without saying another word, he planted his lips on Baekhyun’s with force, the kiss fierce from the start.

Baekhyun was caught off-guard, even though he’d always known Chanyeol had a thing for angry sex, not that the smaller minded. He loved it too. That was why he soon responded to the giant, kissing back with as much force, fighting for dominance as their tongues entangled in a heated embrace. Chanyeol always won, but Baekhyun liked to give him a hard time.

They soon found themselves in Baekhyun’s bedroom, clothes discarded around the floor and sounds of pleasure filling the air. The foreplay was minimum since they were both desperate to feel each other’s bodies and use the other to relieve all the burning emotions they were feeling.

Baekhyun was sitting on Chanyeol’s cock, jumping up and down on it as he closed his eyes, his back arching with how good it felt. The giant dug his fingers into the skin of his hips, guiding them up and down as his own thrust up, meeting the smaller’s movements with the same eagerness, if not more.

The smaller loved riding Chanyeol since his thick, large length felt like it was reaching so much deeper inside him. Feeling so full to the brim, so exquisitely full of his Chanyeol, of his sun, had always been his greatest pleasure. Not only that but pleasing him was always a turn on for Baekhyun, who loved to watch the way Chanyeol’s face contorted with every bout of pleasure that ran through his body.

“Fuck, Baekhyun, you feel so good,” grunted Chanyeol as he sped his movement, his nails digging deeper into Baekhyun’s skin.

Baekhyun smiled at the complement, his eyes shutting down as he felt his climax building up. Not wanting to end so soon, though, Baekhyun slowed his movements, against Chanyeol’s protests, and leaned over, pressing his lips to his lover’s. “I don’t want to cum yet.”

Nodding in understanding, Chanyeol pulled out. “On your hands and knees,” he commanded. Baekhyun did exactly as he was told, knowing full well that now the best part would come. Chanyeol loved fucking him doggy style whenever he was upset and, honestly, Baekhyun always loved how it felt.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hips with force as he snapped his hips forward, entering Baekhyun in one sharp, painful thrust. Baekhyun gripped the sheets as he lowered his chest, his front now stuck to the bed. Chanyeol started to move immediately, not giving Baekhyun the time to readjust. Not that Baekhyun minded since he arched his back with every movement of Chanyeol’s, needing desperately to feel him deeper.

“I’m so fucking mad right now,” grunted Chanyeol as he moved faster, the headboard hitting the wall with force.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to answer, but the only sound he could make was the loud moan that escaped his lips. By that point, with Chanyeol’s cock hitting his prostate repeatedly, he was sure he was probably drooling. It felt too good, though, and he didn’t really care about how much of a mess he had become. Chanyeol knew how to fuck him the right way and give him the pleasure he needed.

“Y-you fuck me so well,” moaned Baekhyun, feeling the need to compliment Chanyeol. The giant loved it, of course, which caused him to snap his hips forward with more force and with more speed, making Baekhyun’s voice pitch even higher, tears running down his cheeks from the pleasure.

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to reach his climax completely untouched, his moans so loud he was sure his voice would be hoarse the following day. He was sure he even passed out at one point because, when he came back to his senses, Chanyeol had already gotten his release too, and was now lying on top of Baekhyun, his face buried in the smaller’s back and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Baekhyun relaxed his body and smiled at how warm he felt in the arms of the love of his life, forgetting for a moment that they had been arguing just before. That, of course, changed when he felt something wet on his back, along with the giant’s body shaking.

“Chanyeollie?” Asked Baekhyun worried as he tried to turn around. Chanyeol didn’t allow it, though, and instead tightened his embrace as sobs started to be heard. Baekhyun shook Chanyeol’s arm slightly, but the giant refused to let go. “Chanyeol? Come on, baby. Look at me.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “Why couldn’t I protect you? I know you’re right, there wasn’t anything I could’ve done except making everything worse…and it hurts to know that. I couldn’t do for you what you did for me and for that I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun felt his heart break at those words. “Come on, Chanyeollie, let me hug you, please.”

The giant didn’t let go, but Baekhyun kept insisting, wiggling his body around until Chanyeol finally relented. On his back, Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to lay on his chest. The smaller sank his finger’s in Chanyeol’s hair and started to massage his scalp, hoping to calm him down. The giant was still crying, though, and apologizing over something that was simply out of his control.

“You have nothing to feel sorry about,” murmured Baekhyun, knowing his words would fall on deaf ears, but still feeling the need to express how he truly felt. “I would go through every hardship in my life again without thinking twice if it meant protecting the love of my life. You are the only person I ever had a deep connection with. You are my family Chanyeol, my best friend, my confident and sun. You were the light I needed when everything was bleak and the strength that kept me going when I had none left. If protecting the most precious person in my life meant letting go of my own well-being, I would do it in a heart beat because you are everything to me. Always were and always will be. Don’t apologize because, even if your family played a huge role in everything, at the end of the day, the one who made the decision to leave was me.”

Chanyeol continued crying and not knowing what else to do, Baekhyun followed his instinct and started to sing the lullaby Chanyeol wrote for him almost ten years before and that now the smaller used to comfort Mino. It seemed to work since Chanyeol’s body stopped shaking and the sobs stopped coming soon after. Still, Baekhyun didn’t stop singing softly until Chaneyol looked up at him, his cheeks still wet from the tears. Smiling, Baekhyun reached down and wiped away his tears.

“Please don’t leave again. Allow me to protect you this time around. I promise my family won’t hurt you again. Let me handle it,” he begged, his hands cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks as he made sure to emphasize each word.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he nodded, knowing deep in his heart it was the right thing to do. “Okay. I love you.”

Chanyeol smiled at that and turned his face so he could kiss the palm of Baekhyun’s hand that was still caressing his cheek. “I love you too.”

>< >< >< ><

Chanyeol had woken up early the following morning, Baekhyun’s warm body sprawled next to his. He took a moment to study the smaller’s beautiful features, from his rosy pouty lips to the arch of his nose to his moles. His sunflower was truly ethereal in Chanyeol’s eyes and despite the months that had passed, most days he still couldn’t believe he had him back in his life.

It hurt to know how much the smaller suffered. To think it had been his family’s fault made it hurt even more. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that his own flesh and blood caused so much pain to the person that meant most to him in the world.

Baekhyun had grown up alone and there was nothing he’d wanted more than to form a family of his own. Chanyeol had wanted to give that to him and had promised himself that he would work hard to give him just that eventually. When the smaller left though, his plans had been completely torn apart along with his heart. While he’d known deep down that something must’ve pushed him to leave, Chanyeol had never been able to understand just what exactly he did wrong to push Baekhyun away.

Now that he knew, though, he felt horrible at knowing that his own family had taken any chance of happiness they had together back then. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was right, he couldn’t have done anything to protect either of them back then, and that made him feel even more upset.

He was older now though. He had an established career, money he’d saved up for years and secret investments in and outside the country. He could afford to confront his family. No matter how much power they held, he would never allow them to hurt Baekhyun or his son again. Now was the time for him to do exactly what he hadn’t been allowed to back then.

Determined to end this nonsense at once, he stood up from the bed quietly and got ready to finish what his family started years before. He took a quick shower and then dressed hurriedly, his blood yearning for the confrontation that was about to go down. Silently, he approached Baekhyun and kissed his forehead gently, not wanting to wake him up.

Things never went as he planned them, though, since Baekhyun opened his eyes and smiled up at him. “You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, there’s something I have to do,” replied the giant, deciding not to elaborate on the subject.

Baekhyun nodded in understanding. Chanyeol didn’t need to explain himself. “Please take care. Drive safely.”

Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s cheek affectionately. “I’ll be back later,” he whispered before he turned around and walked out of the bedroom, determined to protect Baekhyun the way the smaller did for him before.

He drived fast, but carefully, towards his parents’ mansion, planning in his mind what exactly to tell them. He knew they would threaten him the same way they did Baekhyun and when he refused to comply, they would start moving forward with their plans. Chanyeol wasn’t scared, though. They could do whatever they wanted at this point. He still wouldn’t back off.

At the mansion, he politely greeted the maid that opened the door before he walked over to the dining room where he knew his family – if the could be called that- were having breakfast. He kept himself tall and proud as he walked in and made sure to let them know he meant business just with his body language.

“I can’t believe my own family would ever betray me and I still can’t believe how you managed to lie to my face the way you did. You have no idea how disgusted and angry I feel right now,” he growled, following allowing the anger he’d had to reign in since the night before to finally come out full force. He wasn’t holding back anymore.

“It was for your own good, Chanyeol. You wouldn’t understand,” said his mother, no remorse in her features as she approached him, forgetting about her food.

If anything, her response only served to anger Chanyeol further. “How is threatening the love of my life and completely ruining his life for my own good? Do you think I’ll feel thankful that you dared to hurt him the way you did?”

“He left by his own free will,” she replied. “We gave him the option and he took it.”

“You threatened to ruin my life if he didn’t leave! How can you sit there and say something like that while keeping a straight face? How was that his choice when you gave him none!”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Chanyeol. It wasn’t that bad,” replied Yoora as she stood behind their mother.

Chanyeol chuckled at that, not being able to believe what he was hearing. “How can you say something so fucked up when you took away every job and education opportunity he could ever have, huh? You fucking blacklisted him! It was a miracle he could even find a job at all! How do you sleep at night knowing you’re such horrible human beings?”

Mrs. Park slapped his cheek hard, making everyone in the room fall silent. “Don’t you dare offend us like that, Park Chanyeol. We’re your family and I expect you to respect us as such.”

Chanyeol chuckled humorlessly as he met her gaze. “A family wouldn’t do what you did. I can’t even look at you without feeling like I want to throw up. You took the love of my life away from me and all for what? To feed this useless superiority complex you’ve got going? For money? It doesn’t make any sense!”

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s no good for you. We know you don’t understand it right now, but you will if you sit down and allow us to explain,” pleaded Yoora, who was now clutching the chair next to her, her expression stoic and cold.

“Don’t you dare come here and tell me what’s good for me and what isn’t because you have no fucking clue about what you’re talking about, Yoora. Baekhyun’s an incredible human being who has always managed to make me happy. Not only that, but he gave me one of the greatest gifts I could ever ask for. He gave me Mino. Too bad you all managed to take the opportunity to see him grow away from me,” said Chanyeol as he choked up, the cracks in his heart widening the more he came to the full realization of his family’s actions.

“I honestly can’t wrap my mind around the fact that my own family would ever consider disowning me and ruining my life just because I fell in love with a person that didn’t fit their shitty standards. I hope you know I will never forgive you for this. Never,” he said one last time before he turned around, ready to leave that place and never go back.

“If you dare go against us further, Chanyeol, we will ruin your career. Don’t try me,” snapped his mother, making Chanyeol stop in his tracks.

Disappointed, hurt and angry like never before, Chanyeol turned to glare at her with all the hatred he was feeling in that moment. “Do you think I care about your fucking threats? Go right ahead, try to destroy me. I dare you to do it. I don’t give a fuck anymore,” he snapped, vulgarities escaping past his lips in succession. He honestly didn’t care about their opinion anymore.

“For all I know, this family is dead to me,” he spat at last, seeing the clear look of hurt and disappointment in their eyes. He didn’t care anymore. They’d gone too far when they did what they did to Baekhyun.

Without saying another word, Chanyeol left that mansion for the last time and got into his car, his mind a turmoil of emotions he couldn’t control. He was so upset he could feel his body shaking. He hadn’t had many expectations when confronting his family, but his mother’s lack of remorse was completely appalling to him. It hurt to think that the woman he loved the most in the world would ever consider hurting him the way she did. He felt so betrayed he couldn’t put how he was feeling into words.

He had to park his car at the side of the road at one point because of how blurry his vision was from the tears. His heart was so broken after finding out that his family was not who he thought they were. It was so painful to think that they hurt his precious sunflower, his source of happiness and support back in the day, for no good reason. No matter what they said, Chanyeol would never understand just what they were thinking when they thought hurting Baekhyun the way they did was okay.

Sobs escaped his chapped lips as he lay his head on the stirring wheel, his shoulders shaking with all the emotions he’d bottled up for six years, all of them resurfacing after the truth of Baekhyun’s departure became known to him. The blindfold was taken away from his eyes and the reality of the people who brought him up finally hit him. He’d always known deep down that they were bad people, but since they were his family, he ignored the obvious signs. Now though, now that the truth was so glaring and obvious to him, he had to accept that, indeed, they were even more horrible than the rumors he’d heard said.

Needing comfort, he grabbed his phone and dialed Baekhyun’s number, feeling desperate to hear his voice. The smaller answered after the second ring and immediately asked what happened.

“I’m sorry I never noticed how they acted around you,” apologized Chanyeol as he cried. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you. I’m sorry I was so blind.”

“Chanyeollie, please breathe in with me. Please,” said Baekhyun as he set the pace for Chanyeol’s breaths, the giant following along obediently to every word he said. “Just like that, baby. Breathe for me, okay?”

“But Baekhyun, they hurt you. I hurt you,” croaked Chanyeol, the guilt eating him up inside.

“You never did, Yeollie. Don’t ever think you hurt me in anyway, okay? Please just breathe and come back to me,” pleaded the smaller, worry evident in his voice.

“I love you,” murmured Chanyeol.

“I love you too. With all my heart,” replied the smaller.

With a small smile on his lips and with tears still streaming down his cheeks, albeit his sobs had all around stopped, Chanyeol drove back home to his little sunflower. From now on, no matter what the Parks threw their way, Chanyeol would protect Baekhyun and Mino from them. They could try to ruin them, but the giant wouldn’t allow them to succeed.

Back at the apartment, as soon as he opened the door and found Baekhyun sitting in the living room, the giant threw himself in his arms, needing the comfort that only the smaller could give to him. Still crying, he embraced the smaller tightly, burying his face in the brunet’s chest, his scent instantly relaxing his tensed muscles. Baekhyun played with his ears as he hummed a song for him under his breath, clearly trying to comfort him.

Baekhyun was home to him, he had always been, and it was evident he would always be. And while Chanyeol had now severed all connections with his family, having Baekhyun and Mino by his side was more than enough. They were all he needed and all he wanted. Baekhyun gave him joy, gave him love and gave him stability, something that the people he’d called family all his life never truly did.

He swore he would let Baekhyun and Mino go. He would keep them by his side and he would protect them with everything he had. No harm would touch them ever again.

By the time he managed to calm down, he looked up at Baekhyun, who had his phone in his hand and was frowning at the screen, his eyes filled with worry. Confused, Chanyeol sat up and gently took the phone from the smaller’s hand.

_[Rumor] Famous idol has a child_

_Sources state that famous idol C has a six-year-old child with B, his high school boyfriend. According to relatives of C, B left the idol six years ago and it wasn’t until recently that he came back into the idol’s life. It seems that before that, C had no idea of the child’s existence._

_Further digging into B’s past, it looks like he has no known relatives and was also kicked out of college for bad behavior and drug abuse, according to his records. If it were true, the idol’s reputation could be on the line seeing that C is apparently in a relationship with B again._

_[+1234][-654] C? Which idols have names that start with C? I can only think of Chanyeol._

_[+1234][-543] A child? Damn, now that really would be career ruining. A problematic partner could be too, but having a child would be much worse. To whoever it is, good luck. I hope your fans never find out who you really are._

_[+1089][-234] Argh I hate when they don’t give us the full details of the story! I want in on who it could be!_

Chanyeol put the phone aside and held Baekhyun’s trembling hands in his. “Baekhyun, at this point, what matters most to me are you and Mino. The fans will find out eventually. My family will make sure of that, especially since I have no intention of going backing off.”

“I’m so sorry, Yeollie. This is all my fault,” mumbled Baekhyun as he bit his bottom lip. “I should have tried harder to protect you.”

Not liking how worried Baekhyun was, Chanyeol reached over and cupped his cheek, tilting his head up so they could meet eye to eye.  “Don’t blame yourself, okay? I knew this would happen the moment I walked out of that mansion. If anything, I’m surprised they decided to act so fast. Not that I doubted my mother and her threats, of course.”

“What are we going to do?”

Chanyeol hummed as he ran soothing circles on Baekhyun’s cheek. “I want to confirm this myself before they do. I don’t want to give them the satisfaction of revealing something that’s ours to share. If you don’t mind, of course, I would like to post a letter on my official account today. I’ll call my manager to let him know.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and nodded. “You sure about this?”

“Absolutely. You?”

“I trust you.”

So, after that, Chanyeol made some calls while Baekhyun prepared lunch. They ate together and later changed their location to the living room where they cuddled on the couch. They stayed in each other’s arms, sharing gentle kisses and touches. They gave each other strength and energy. They were each other’s home no matter what happened and, in that moment, right before they took a step that would change their lives forever, all they needed as reassurance was each other.

It was at night, after Chanyeol received the green light from his manager, that the couple sat together and proceeded to type the message Chanyeol would post. They checked the wording carefully, making sure everything that was said was clear and to the point. Then, they proceeded to choose pictures from Chanyeol’s gallery, opting in the end to use one they took during Mino’s birthday celebration, the three of them huddled together and smiling brightly at the camera. They also chose one of only the two of them together during one of their lazy dates at the apartment and one of the older ones from their relationship back in the day.

“Are you ready?” Asked Chanyeol as his finger hovered over the post button. Nodding, Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s cheek before he nuzzled it with his nose.

And just like that, the letter was posted. They preferred to stir away from social media after that, leaving their phones turned on only to wait for Kyungsoo’s message indicating he had arrived to drop Mino off. Of course, they told him to be careful after they explained the situation, which the man took in stride.

Hours later, in the dead of night, lying in Baekhyun’s bed with Mino between them, their hands held as they stared into each other’s eyes, the couple reveled in each other’s company. It was in that moment that they knew that, no matter what happened, they would be alright if they stayed by each other’s side.

_Hello, this is Park Chanyeol. I’ve always strived to work hard to give my all in every activity I engage myself in. I wouldn’t be where I am, though, without the support of my lovely Yeolmaes, for which I’m incredibly grateful. It’s for this reason that I’ve decided it’s time to be honest with you._

_I’m sure many of you have heard the rumors and I figured it would be better for me to be upfront about the subject. I, Park Chanyeol, have a six-year-old son with the love of my life. While many of you might feel confused regarding the circumstances of our relationship, the details of how everything transpired are ones that we prefer to keep private._

_As for my partner, I can reassure you that the news regarding his past problematic behavior is false. If anything, Baekhyun is nothing but a supportive figure in my life and I would love nothing more for all of you to accept him and love him the way I do. Always remember that you can’t believe everything you see on the internet and I urge you to please believe my words above any piece of information you might stumble upon regarding his character._

_I hope that all of you can forgive me for not speaking about this sooner. Always remember that I love my Yeolmaes with all my heart and your support is one I treasure dearly._

_[3 images attached]_

>< >< >< ><

_[Breaking news] Park Chanyeol confirms he has a child with his current partner_

_Park Chanyeol posted a letter on his official webpage and official social media accounts confirming he has a six-year-old child with his current partner, a man who apparently goes by the name Byun Baekhyun, sources state._

_After the idol posted a letter on his official page along with pictures of his family, more pictures and videos have surfaced, further proving the artist’s words._

_Different sources state that the couple had broken up six years ago, but they recently rekindled the relationship after the singer broke off his engagement with model Oh Sehun._

_[+5467][-2344] Wow I was not expecting that! His career is over for sure, though!_

_[+4987][-3445] I was waiting for his fall. He always looked too perfect to me. About time this happened._

_[+4236][-2354] Always knew his relationship with Oh Sehun was fake. Probably media play or arranged by their families. This one looks real enough though._

_[+3452][-2345] As a Yeolmae, I don’t know what to think. I mean, he looks happy with this guy, but the news took me completely off-guard. It’ll take some time to get used to._

_[+2345][-1343] Was not expecting that at all. I guess us fans aren’t really hurt by this since most of the fake ones left after he announced his engagement with Sehun. This will take time for all of us to assimilate though, but I’m not going anywhere. I still love Chanyeol and I’ll choose to believe his word about his partner’s reputation._

_[+1234][-212] Fucker just ended his career. I’m enjoying this way too much._

_[+1143][-453] I know I should be upset by this as Yeolmae, but how can I be when the child looks just like Chanyeol?! I’m SCREAMING OMG. And that Baekhyun guy is so fucking beautiful. Wow, my man has good taste!_

Baekhyun was reading the article as he ran the fingers of his free hand through Mino’s hair. He was supposed to stay away from social media for a couple of days while the scandal settled down, but he felt the urge to know how things were going on the internet as soon as he woke up. He’d felt so anxious, scared of what repercussions the news could have on Chanyeol’s career. He’d grabbed his phone and scrolled down different articles, biting his lips at the various reactions he saw.

“Come on, baby. I thought we agreed we wouldn’t check the internet in a couple days,” mumbled Chanyeol, his voice thick with sleep as he stared at Baekhyun sleepily.

Smiling shyly at being caught, Baekhyun turned off his phone and put it on the night table. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. I was worried.”

Chanyeol reached over and ran his thumb over Baekhyun’s soft cheek. “I understand, don’t apologize, but please, let’s spend the next couple of days in peace before we face the outside world.”

Nodding, Baekhyun closed his eyes as he leaned into Chanyeol’s touch. “I love you so much, Chanyeol. I’m sorry things have come to this, though. All I ever wanted was to keep you safe and happy. I could never bear the thought of ruining your life and your reputation in anyway.”

“I know, and for that I have to thank you. You’ve always looked after me and my well-being has always come first before your own. It’s time for me to return the favor, though. Let me protect you, let me look after you and let me love you the way you love me.”

Baekhyun could feel tears prick his eyes at his giant’s words. “But don’t you know already that you’ve done all that for me since the first moment we met? You made me feel love for the first time in my life. You taught me affection and goodness and warmth. You taught me what real happiness was, and you gave me the family I never had.”

Chanyeol leaned closer, careful not to move Mino, and placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. “I want to do more, though. After all you sacrificed for me, it’s only fair that I try my best to make up for it.”

“Please, Yeollie. All I want from you is your love and hopefully this time, we’ll have it for the rest of our lives,” murmured Baekhyun before he returned Chanyeol’s peck, relishing in the feel of the taller’s soft lips.

“Oh, Hyunnie, we do. I’m not going anywhere.”

And just like that, they spent the rest of the week in blissful silence, each other’s company and Mino’s presence more than enough to make up for the years of loss and separation. While they’d faced pain and sadness, they were now on their way to build true happiness together.

That same happiness they sought became more evident as weeks passed by. The first time the family left the apartment was a mess since paparazzi and fans followed them around, eager to take pictures of the family together. It had been unnerving, but Baekhyun had come to understand that it was all part of Chanyeol’s -and now his- life.

The Parks didn’t give up on their journey to defame Chanyeol, making sure to release numerous articles filled with defamations of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The first one had been unnerving, but Chanyeol had been ready to fight them back no matter what happened.

“I told you, babe. They’re not going to hurt us ever again. I won’t allow it,” said Chanyeol one afternoon as Baekhyun stared at the TV, news of Chanyeol’s threat of suing anyone who dared to write any malicious articles and comments towards himself and Baekhyun playing on the screen. It was scary, but it seemed to do the trick as time passed when less and less stories of the sort appeared on social media.

And with less stories of the sort came the slow acceptance of the public. Time seemed to prove to everyone that the relationship Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared was strong enough, especially with the various stories and photos that fans and non-fans alike uploaded of the times they’d stumbled upon the couple during various, mundane situations.

Seeking reassurance that everything would be okay and that Chanyeol’s life wouldn’t be ruined over their relationship, Baekhyun found himself constantly looking up forums and blogposts of himself with Chanyeol. While he found many horrible and, truthfully, hurtful comments and posts, most were strangely accepting.

_My theory of how ChanBaek’s story transpired_

_Okay guys, I’ve come to ship this couple so hard lately after I had the pleasure of meeting them at the supermarket. Before I continue with what I wrote in the title, allow me to share the following picture I took before they discovered my stalker ass._

_[Image attached]_

_Look at how much love Chanyeol has in his eyes as Baekhyun is talking about a bottle of juice. Have you ever seen anything like that? I don’t know about you guys, but I certainly haven’t! Hence why I decided to dig deeper into what little information we have._

_So as many know, it seems like Chanyeol and Baekhyun broke up six years ago, which would make them twenty-two years old at the time. Sources have stated that they dated four years before that and we have even seen pictures of them together during high school, so this must be true. With this in mind, lets take a look at Chanyeol’s discography and behavior to get some insight of their story._

_Chanyeol debuted with the song Angel, which he stated back in the day was dedicated to ‘his muse’. In the subsequent years, he continued to mention said person, always speaking wonders of them and how they had inspired him to write various love songs like Heaven, Cloud 9, Lucky One and First Love, all cheesy and romantic in their sound, and obviously filled with devotion for a lover. Many speculated that Chanyeol was dating said muse (it was kind of obvious, if you ask me), but both his company and his family kept denying such allegations._

_For whatever reason, the song Lights Out, that came out right before he turned twenty-two, spoke of looking after a loved on during the hard times. I don’t know much about their relationship, but from what’s been revealed, Baekhyun is an orphan and didn’t have the nicest of childhoods. My best guess would be that Chanyeol wrote Lights Out for him as a reminder to his lover that, no matter what happened, he would always be there for him._

_Of course, any Yeolmae, new and old, knows exactly what happened soon after that. Right after Chanyeol’s twenty-second birthday, his entire demeanor changed and most of his schedules for the upcoming months were cancelled. No one knew exactly what happened, but my guess is that they broke up somehow._

_Not only that, but can anyone remember Goodnight? Or Stay?  The angst in those lyrics and the raw emotions still haunts me. And don’t even get me started on Hurt. I’ll never get over my baby crying while singing that song live! Yes, I was at that concert, the first after his long hiatus and when he sang Hurt, it was painful to watch because we all just knew something happened to him. Don’t even get me started on when it was time for him to sing Heaven. Boy couldn’t even sing. In the end, we ended up singing the song while he played his guitar and cried._

_Of course, he kept releasing angsty songs like that for years, even when he was with Sehun. I mean, how could we ever forget about Universe? That song was released literally a month before they announced their engagement! Now don’t get me wrong, I liked ChanHun, but I just always knew it wouldn’t work. I feel horrible saying that._

_Anyway, let’s move on to the present. Let’s take a moment to analyze Chanyeol’s latest comeback. His cheesy love songs are back, but this time around, with a more mature sound. Well, of course, he’s older now! And why do you think he’s back to his old, hopeless romantic self? Well because his muse is back!_

_Been Through reminds me a lot of Lights Out, to be honest, in the sense that it’s meant to bring comfort to a lover. I don’t know what happened between them and, honestly, I don’t want to find out all the details either since it’s their personal life, but for whatever reason, this song makes me think Chanyeol is making a promise to Baekhyun to never let go. Don’t believe me? Okay, lets look at They Never Know or One and Only or Stronger._

_Of course, we can’t forget With You, a song so pure in its emotions that it makes my heart flutter. To think that Baekhyun could make our giant baby feel like that makes me so incredibly happy!_

_So what do you think? I don’t know about you guys, but from what little we’ve been given, I can tell their love story is painful and raw and beautiful. I wish them and Mino nothing but the best._

_[Image attached]_

_(Another photo of them with me in the frame this time because they’re freaking adorable)._

_[+4365][-234] You took the words right out of my mouth! Chanyeol really told us their story through his music and I feel honored that he did. I can tell he’s truly happy with Baekhyun, so I wish for only good things to come their way._

_[+4235][-463] They never know gives me the vibe like it’s Chanyeol telling Baekhyun everything will be okay despite his family’s opinion on their relationship. We all know his family is not very…fond of Baekhyun. I don’t know, guys, but I find it amazing that he would write a song like that to reassure Baekhyun._

_[+321][-321] Argh true love! <3 <3 _

Baekhyun giggled as he continued to read, baffled at the fact that fans had figured them out so well. Not only that, but the love his relationship with Chanyeol had received was unexpected. If anything, he thought they would hate on them so much they wouldn’t even be able to access their social media accounts ever again. That wasn’t the case, though, and Baekhyun didn’t know what to think about.

“What are you doing?” Asked Chanyeol as he leaned over the back of the couch, his chin resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder as he looked at the phone’s screen.

“Your fans have the most interesting theories about you and me. They’re very sweet too.”

Chanyeol smiled fondly at the mention of them. “Well of course! My Yeolmaes are the best! I knew they would love you. The real ones always stick around, babe.”

“I can tell,” murmured Baekhyun.

“I also love the gifts they keep sending Mino. They’re competing with me to see who can spoil him the most,” said Chanyeol with a pout.

Baekhyun chuckled. “He better not turn into a brat or I’ll punish you, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows as a smirk overtook his features. “Oh? Punishment? Are you sure about that?” Baekhyun saw it coming, yet he didn’t act fast enough to stop Chanyeol from tickling him.

The smaller laughed loudly and demanded for the giant to stop, which he didn’t do. Or at least not until he decided he was ready to relent. By the time that happened, though, Baekhyun had trails of fresh tears on his cheeks as he fought to catch his breath.

“Park Chanyeol, just you wait until I catch you!” He exclaimed as he stood up, a playful smile on his lips.

Chanyeol stuck his tongue out at him before he ran to the bedroom, his laughter booming against the walls as Baekhyun followed, pure, unadultered joy taking over his heart.

For years, he’d desired to feel this type of happiness again, but had thought it impossible with the way life had played him. After leaving Chanyeol, he never thought he would find his sun again. Fate had something different in store for him, though, and finally, after so much suffering and pain, Baekhyun finally found what he had been missing for so long.


	5. Epilogue

It had come as no surprise to anyone when Chanyeol proposed to Baekhyun a year after they got back together. What shocked everyone, though, was that it took him so long to do so.

If anything, Baekhyun had wanted to do it himself, and had been planning to buy him a ring when the giant surprised him. Not that Baekhyun minded, of course. Anything his giant did for him was always welcomed with love and affection because, in Baekhyun’s eyes, Chanyeol was his salvation.

And it was in that moment, at their wedding reception as Chanyeol walked over to the stage, ready to gift Baekhyun the song he wrote especially for the occasion, that Baekhyun finally realized that, indeed, he was now Chanyeol’s husband.

 _This life has twist and turns_  
But it's the sweetest mystery  
When you're with me  
We say a thousand words  
But no one else is listening  
I will be

Baekhyun felt his heart swell with joy as his now husband stood in that stage, singing his heart out while looking as handsome as ever. With his hair up and his tuxedo in place, his giant belted lyrics of love for Baekhyun, promising nothing but everlasting love and devotion to him.

 _Every night and every day_  
No matter what may come our way  
We're in this thing together  
The dark turns to light  
We both come alive, tonight  
I'm talking bout forever

The smaller felt tears prick his eyes at the words, Chanyeol’s unconditional love for him touching every inch of a soul he’d thought dead at one point. He would never get tired of saying it, but it seemed like only Chanyeol had been able to warm what had been frozen over time by mistreatment, abuse and pain.

 _Never gonna let you go_  
Giving you my heart and soul  
I'll be right here with you for life  
Oh, baby all I wanna do  
Is spend my every second with you  
So look in my eyes  
I'll be by your side

In that moment, Chanyeol looked up and met Baekhyun’s gaze, tears of his own moistening his eyes as he smiled brightly at his husband. Baekhyun had no reason to doubt Chanyeol’s devotion to him. He never did. Chanyeol had always been honest with him, and kind, and perfect. And now, with his eyes on him, his demeanor and his voice and his words screaming to the world just how much he loved him, Baekhyun knew that no matter what happened, what they had was forever.

 _The storms may come_  
And winds may blow  
I'll be your shelter for life  
This love, this love  
I mean it till the day I die

Despite the Parks’ constant threats that still flooded them to that day (and actions that had succeeded in breaking several deals for the giant, which he didn’t seem to care about), Chanyeol kept his word. The now blond man kept himself strong and resolute in his decision. When he told Baekhyun he would protect him, he truly did. And when he promised to give him everything he ever wished for, he also kept his promise. For every second that they spent apart for those dreaded six years, Chanyeol made up for it tenfold with the smallest of actions, seeking always to show Baekhyun that he was in for the long run.

 _Oh, never gonna let you go_  
Giving you my heart and soul  
I'll be right here with you for life  
Oh, baby all I wanna do  
Is spend my every second with you  
So look in my eyes  
I'll be by your side  
  
Yeah, look in my eyes  
I'll be by your side  
For life

As soon as the song ended, everyone in the hall started to clap, the emotions the song portrayed having touched everyone’s hearts. But none was touched like Baekhyun’s had been. Needing to feel his husband’s warmth close to his, he ran towards him and threw himself in his embrace, his arms hugging Chanyeol’s neck tightly as Baekhyun finally allowed his tears to fall.

“Why are you crying, Baekhyunee?” Asked Chanyeol as he wiped his tears away.

“I’m just so happy right now,” he said as he nuzzled Chanyeol’s neck, forgetting in that moment where exactly they were. “All I ever wanted was a family to call my own, one I could have with you, and we finally have it.”

Chanyeol embraced him tightly as the band started to play another song and guests surrounded them. “You above everyone else deserves this. I promised you I would give this to you, that I would stay by your side through thick and thin, through every high and every low. And this right here, Byun Baekhyun, is me striving to keep that promise. I’ll continue to work hard and to give you everything you want.”

“Thank you, Byun Chanyeol, for loving me and forgiving me and being the sun I had been looking for all my life,” said Baekhyun, still feeling giddy and so incredible touched at the fact that Chanyeol had decided to change his last name to Baekhyun’s, officially giving the smaller what he’d always desired: a family of his own.

“I will always be there for you, my beautiful sunflower. No matter how dark the day may get or how many storm clouds may try to come your way, I’ll always be there to give you the warmth you deserve,” said Chanyeol.

Touched by his words, Baekhyun stood on his tiptoes and kissed Chanyeol briefly, trying his best to transmit all the emotions he couldn’t put into words in that one, simple touch of the lips. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” murmured Chanyeol as he rubbed his nose against Baekhyun’s, his lips mirroring the adoring smile the smaller was sporting.

“Papa, dad,” they heard Mino say. They separated slightly to find their son frowning up at them, a pout on his lips. “You left me alone.”

Smiling fondly, Chanyeol took him into his arms and kissed his cheek. “We’re so sorry, Mino. We’ll make it up to you.”

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the loves of his and smiled. “Want to dance with us, little one?”

Smiling, Mino nodded. And so, the small Byun family started to sway around, joy in their hearts as they finally stood as one. After such a long period of separation and longing, it was finally time to take the next step together, their lives now tied and complete with each other by their side.

Sure, Chanyeol had completely severed all ties with his family, Jongin remaining as the only link that associated the giant to them, but that was okay. He now had Baekhyun and Mino, who would never leave his side and would give him all the love he deserved. Baekhyun would make sure of that no matter what.

And with pure joy, Baekhyun finally felt like his life was set. His giant always called him the sunflower that brought beauty and serenity into his life, and like a sunflower, Baekhyun had always been looking for its sun. It took time, but finally, after all the struggles, Baekhyun could finally say that he had found his source of light and this time around, he wasn’t planning on letting it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Do leave me some feedback, please! In case you want to discuss the story or something, my Twitter is creggcell!


	6. Drabble #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really blah, especially the ending, but my last braincell stopped working halfaway through. So sorry about that. Anyway, Merry Christmas!

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he watched Chanyeol help Mino open his Christmas presents. It was a cold Christmas night and the smaller couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the sight in front of him. Despite the time that had passed by, he still couldn’t believe life had blessed him enough with the opportunity of forming a family of his own with the love of his life.

The last two years had been beautiful. Of course, there were downs, but there were also blessings that outnumbered the bad timings, if the latter could be called such at all. Small misunderstandings between the couple never escalated since Baekhyun and Chanyeol had always communicated well, a rule they’d set in the early stages of their relationship years before. As for Chanyeol’s parents and the media, there wasn’t much that could be done, but they were easy to ignore once Baekhyun focused on the people that mattered.

Admittedly, though, that night he felt nervous. He had a surprise for Chanyeol, but he was unsure of how to tell him. His husband would be happy, of that Baekhyun was sure, but that didn’t take away whatever doubts still lingered in his mind. He pushed them away, though, determined not to ruin the Christmas spirit over such senselessness.

Around one in the morning, Mino fell asleep exhausted from the excitement over the gifts he received from his parents. After tucking him in, the couple headed to the living room to spend some time alone before heading to bed themselves. They cuddled together for a while as they allowed their tired bodies to relax for a moment, relishing the warmth and comfort only the other could provide.

Baekhyun could feel his eyelids dropping close, the peace only his giant could provide taking over his body. He still needed to speak to him, though, and he wanted to do it in that moment. The following day would be filled with spending time with their friends and he preferred Chanyeol wrap his mind around the news before everyone else found out.

Sighing, Baekhyun sat up and faced Chanyeol, a determined look in his eyes. Immediately noticing this, Chanyeol looked at him and tilted his head. “What happened?” He asked.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip before he reached his hand inside the front pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a stick and a piece of paper. “I wanted to be completely sure before I told you, so I went to the doctor to get tested too,” he replied before he handed both to Chanyeol.

The giant stared at the stick dumbfounded before he opened the paper and read what it said. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he nervously waited for Chanyeol’s reaction.

“Y-you’re pregnant,” he asked at last as he looked up at Baekhyun, tears shining in his eyes, ready to fall.

Smiling, Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, one month into it.”

The brightest smile Baekhyun had ever seen spread across Chanyeol’s lips. “We’re having a baby,” he murmured as the tears finally fell.

Baekhyun felt his own tears fall as he wrapped his arms around his husband, Chanyeol returning the gesture immediately. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol shaking and a part of him felt guilty over not having allowed his giant to experience this excitement with Mino. He acknowledged it had been completely out of his control, but that didn’t mean that regret didn’t still fill his heart over it from time to time. He quickly pushed it away, though, knowing there was nothing he could do about it now. Instead, he should enjoy the moment and the new experience they would both have.

Chanyeol raised his head, his cheeks full of tears, and leaned in to kiss Baekhyun’s full lips with his own, the smaller responding instantly to the touch. The kiss was slow and emotional with the salty taste of tears mingling in as they continued to fall.

“I love you,” said Chanyeol in between kisses, repeating the words over and over.

“I love you too,” replied Baekhyun every time, his heart throbbing from how loved he felt in that moment.

“I’m so happy,” said Chanyeol as he finally allowed Baekhyun a moment to breathe, his forehead against Baekhyun’s as his thumbs ran soothing circles on the smaller’s soft cheeks.

Baekhyun smiled as his delicate fingers wrapped around Chanyeol’s wrists. “Me too.”

“And I’m so in love with you,” added the giant, making Baekhyun’s smile shine even brighter than before.

Their lips met once again, gliding over each other’s slowly and gently, tasting and feeling as they expressed just how much love they felt for the other. Baekhyun wanted more, though. He needed to show his giant just how much he truly loved him, so he deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side as he opened his mouth, a silent invitation for his husband to explore his mouth with his tongue. Chanyeol did as he asked without hesitation, taking his time running his tongue all over Baekhyun’s mouth, giving extra attention to the smaller’s eager tongue.

Eventually, as things heated up, they decided to take things to the bedroom, where they slowly got rid of their clothes. Soft touches to the skin followed along, kisses coming soon after as they took their time tasting and exploring. They desperately needed each other, but they wanted to enjoy every second, making sure to worship the other with each one of their actions.

Moans filled the air as the sounds of their love making increased, hips meeting in a steady rhythm that slowly increased as words of love and affection escaped their lips. Pleasure consumed their bodies as their movements became more desperate, nails biting into skin and tears falling down soft cheeks as they both sought out their release together.

They did it repeatedly, the need they had for each other so overwhelming they couldn’t stop until the early hours of the morning, the sun shining through their window blinds as finally, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

><><><><>< 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had taken it upon themselves to prepare a Christmas lunch for their loved ones. Plates were passed around as everyone got their serving, jokes thrown around and moans of delight added to the mix every time anyone tasted the food. The couple were satisfied, satisfied to see just how much everyone was enjoying what they had prepared.

It was nice to have everyone present for such a nice occasion, everyone enjoying their time together during the holidays. Luhan and Jongin fuzzed over their one-year-old daughter as Kyungsoo cooed from the side, Yixing watching him with adoration in his eyes. On the other hand, Minseok and Jongdae spoke animatedly with Mino, who was telling them all about the gifts he got from his parents. Chanyeol held a conversation with Sehun and Junmyeon, who had finally managed to join them after travelling around for business during the last couple of months.

Everything was truly perfect in Baekhyun’s eyes, the sense of belonging cementing itself further as the hours passed by. He couldn’t explain just how amazing he felt being there, surrounding by people he loved, by his friends who he considered family more than anything else. He could feel tears prick his eyes, but he kept them down. He couldn’t allow his emotions to ruin the beautiful moment they were having.

After plates were cleared, dessert was served, and the table was clean, everyone moved to the living room, where presents were exchanged. The adults fuzzed over the children, watching with affection as an eight-year-old Mino played with little Yerim. It was all truly perfect, so Baekhyun figured it was time to announce his pregnancy.

Looking at Chanyeol, the smaller gave him a smile, which the giant responded as he approached him. They both stood next to the Christmas tree, Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around the smaller’s waist, his hands stretched over Baekhyun’s flat (but not for long) belly.

“Hey, we would like to make an announcement,” said Chanyeol, instantly earning the attention from everyone in the room.

Baekhyun breathed in deeply as he met the eyes of everyone in the room, a smile playing in the corner of his lips. “I’m pregnant.”

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at the couple in shock before realization hit them. Shrieks of excitement and joyous congratulations filled the room as everyone felt the joy of the news the couple had just given. Plans were made, tears were spilled, and laughter popped up as everyone celebrated the next step the Byun family would take.

>< >< >< ><

Later that night, when everyone had left already, Mino finally asked his parents what pregnant meant, since everyone had looked so happy after his parents said it.

“It means a baby is growing in papa’s belly,” explained Chanyeol.

Mino frowned and pouted as he studied Baekhyun closely. “But he looks the same. When uncle Luhan was pregnate he had a huge belly,” said the child as he spread his arms wide.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol smiled at their son’s antics. “Because the baby is still too small. My belly will start growing slowly.”

Seeming to get it, Mino kept his thoughtful expression for a moment. “Am I having a sister?”

“Or a brother,” replied Chanyeol.

Smiling, Mino hugged Baekhyun tightly. “Finally.”

“What do you mean finally?” Asked Chanyeol as he joined the loves of his life on the couch. Immediately, the giant started to tickle Mino, who squirmed around as he laughed. He begged Baekhyun to help, but his papa only followed Chanyeol’s actions, everyone giggling as joy filled their hearts.

Eventually, they all launched around the couch, wrapped up in blankets as they watched reruns of old Christmas movies. Baekhyun felt contented, excitement filling his heart as he thought about how the next Christmas, another family member would join their little get togethers.

>< >< >< ><

 Months passed by and Baekhyun’s bump kept growing. The media eventually caught on to the pregnancy, thus the couple decided to announce it officially. The fans were ecstatic, and gifts started to arrive soon after, overwhelming the couple with just how much they sent. Not only that, but even more fans than before visited Baekhyun at the café, eager to see his ever-growing baby bump.

Nothing could prepare anyone for the surprise the doctor gave them during an ultrasound, though.

“Ah, it seems like you’re having twins,” she said, a satisfied smile on her lips.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol stared at the woman with mouths wide open, not having expected such news. “What?”

“Well, we don’t know if Baekhyun’s biological family had twins somewhere down the line, which would explain. Most likely yes,” added the doctor.

The couple shed tears after that, joy filling their hearts at the news. They never thought something like this could happen, but now that it did, they welcomed it with open arms. And their joy only intensified when the doctor announced they would be having a boy and a girl.

As soon as they left her office, they sent messages informing their friends about the news, who couldn’t contain their excitement over it. Mino was happy too at knowing that he would have two siblings to play with from now on (and treat as slaves, as he very eloquently added). The fans also loved the idea, the family receiving a spam of messages and comments on all social media of just how happy and excited each one of them was.

Preparations had to be made as they decided to move to one of Chanyeol’s bigger apartments to be able to accommodate the soon to be family of five. Not only that, but the endless gifts the fans kept sending for the babies started to flood in at an even higher rate the closer they got to the due date. It was crazy and overwhelming, but Baekhyun couldn’t deny he felt incredibly touched by such gestures, even if they were a little over the top in his mind.

Nonetheless, it was one specific gift that caught him off-guard. It arrived on a Friday afternoon after he returned from the café. Chanyeol had a music show to attend and Mino would accompany him, so they would arrive later that night. He’d been the one to receive the package at the door after the guard had alerted him of the arrival. Curious, he’d looked at the box, which was wrapped up in plain brown paper. A note on one side stuck out to him, though. He grabbed it and read it, only to have to read it over several times to be able to believe his eyes.

_I saw the news. I hope you can forgive me some day. Wish you nothing but the best. Love you – Yoora_

Baekhyun wanted to blame the hormones, which of course played a huge part, but it was also the years of pain he’d endured due to that woman that caused the state Chanyeol and Mino found him in when they arrived. A crying mess, he’d only been able to show Chanyeol the note as Mino hugged him, trying his best to comfort him.

Clearly emotional, Chanyeol had hugged them both before all three of them proceeded to open the gift. The box was filled with clothes for both a boy and a girl, along with baby toys, baby wipes and diapers. Even a small gift for Mino had been included.

Unsure of what to think the family spent the night putting the items away carefully in the twins’ room before they’d huddled around in the living room and proceeded to watch a movie. Comforted by their presence, and exhausted from the unexpected events, Baekhyun soon fell asleep wrapped up in the warmth of the two most important people in his life.

>< >< >< ><

Byun Taejoon and Byun Chaelin were born on a sunny August afternoon, bringing nothing but joy to the Byun family. Mino was currently staring down at his siblings -who were currently sleeping on their incubators next to Baekhyun’s bed- with wonder in his beautiful eyes as he cooed at them. Chanyeol and an exhausted Baekhyun stared at the scene with utmost adoration.

“Thank you,” murmured Chanyeol as he continued to caress Baekhyun’s hair affectionately. “Thank you for giving me three wonderful kids.”

Baekhyun turned his head and kissed his husband’s lips affectionately. “Thank you for loving me, babe. Thank you for giving me a family of my own.”

Chanyeol smiled at his words and kissed his temple affectionately. Baekhyun allowed his heart to fill pure, unadultered joy in that moment. Life had been cruel to him for many years, but finally, it seemed, it was finally being kind. He couldn’t have been happier.

And it was with that thought in mind that he allowed himself to fall asleep in his husband’s arms, a smile on his lips. Yes, finally he had the family he had always wished for and nothing could ever take that away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles to come! If you want anything specific for me to write about this lovely characters, let me know!
> 
> My Twitter: creggcell


	7. Drabble #2: Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no one Mino loves more than his papa

Mino stared at his parents in wonder as they held each other, giggling and mumbling sweet words into each other’s barely touching lips like teenagers. It filled him with warmth, admittedly, to see them so in love, so devoted to each other to the point they still acted like they were in their honeymoon stage. 

At fifteen, Mino was finally able to understand many things he hadn’t been able to before, and while his earlier memories were blurry, he could still recall enough to understand just how precious the love his parents had for each other was. It made him feel warm seeing them together and he could never bring himself to ask them to stop, even if it was jokingly. Seeing them so happy with each other, especially his papa, meant everything to him. 

He could vaguely recall how bad it had been when his dad wasn’t around. He could still remember the way his papa quietly cried at night, whenever he thought Mino was asleep, pictures of his dad clutched in his hands. Or how deteriorated his health had been. Even at such a young age, Mino understood that his papa’s sunken cheeks, sickly pale skin, deep bags under his eyes, and scarily skinny complexion weren’t normal. 

He could clearly remember how everything changed the day his dad appeared back in their lives. How he gave them a new home, how he was always present, checking that they were doing fine. And of course, how he would always make sure his papa was eating and sleeping well. 

Slowly, young Mino had seen a change in his papa. Finally, after so long, sunken cheeks turned into full, rounded ones, sickly skin into a bright, healthier one, and his smile...his smile had started to shine, like Mino had never seen it before. 

As he grew up, he started to understand the reasons why. He’d heard enough shushed conversations behind closed doors, read enough news on the internet, and observed his surroundings enough to understand that his papa had sacrificed everything for him. He’d starved himself to give him something to eat, he’d slept on the floor to let him sleep more comfortably on the bed, and had taken the small amount of money he’d earned and spent it all on him, on Mino only. From the small apartment he rented, to his school, to his food, to his clothes and his toys, everything his papa had was Mino’s. 

And it was at fifteen that Mino could finally understand it all. Not only his papa’s actions, but also the reasons why. 

He’d never spoken about it with his parents, but he knew what his dad’s family had done. He’d heard his uncle Jongin and his papa speaking once, many years before, about it. Uncle Jongin had apologized for his behavior and his papa had reassured him it was okay. The conversation came up again time after, several times, by uncle Luhan and uncle Sehun, too. 

His dad’s family had threatened his papa, had mistreated him, had blacklisted him. They’d been deplorable and cruel. They’d taken everything away from his papa without any remorse. And all for family honor. 

If anything, Mino was grateful his dad had cut all ties with them. It disgusted him to think he shared any sort of connection with them. Thankfully, it was only genetic. 

“Hey Minmin, dinner is almost ready,” said his papa as he sat down next to him on the sofa, his eight-months-pregnant belly enormous by that point. And still, he was the most beautiful person Mino had ever seen. 

“And there’s dessert,” said his dad as he joined them, his arm instinctively wrapping around his papa’s shoulders.

Mino smiled at his dad’s enthusiasm. There was no one in the world who loved his papa’s baking more than his dad. Apparently, from what his dad had confessed to him once when he’d taken him along for one of his concerts in Japan, the desserts his papa prepared brought back good memories from when they first started dating and that, after being separated for so many years, said desserts reminded his dad that his papa wouldn’t be leaving again. 

Said statement had positively broken Mino’s heart and had made him understand that his dad suffered a lot too due to his family’s misdoings. 

“Papa, can I ask you something?” said Mino out of the blue with a frown on his face.

His papa smiled brightly at him, his head rested comfortably on his dad’s shoulder. “Of course baby.”

“Why didn’t you abort me when you found out you were pregnant with me?”

The smile immediately slipped from his papa’s lips “W-what?”

“Wouldn’t it have been easier for you if you did? I mean, sure you couldn’t get the best jobs because you were blacklisted and stuff, but you could have afforded a better place to live in and maybe get food and clothes and stuff if you didn’t have me.”

His papa was frozen in his spot as he moved his mouth, trying to come up with an answer. His dad, on the other hand, was staring at him wide-eyed, not knowing what to say. 

“I wouldn’t be mad if you considered it either. I know you thought about giving me up for adoption and I understand why. It would make sense, actually,” he continued to ramble. “Your life would’ve been easier and better. Maybe not what you’d always envisioned, but definitely better than what you went through before dad came around. You barely ate anything and you couldn’t even afford to buy clothes for yourself because of me. Not to mention that I look just like dad and seeing me must’ve reminded you of him. That must’ve been painful for you.”

Mino met his papa’s eyes at that and noticed the tears running down his cheeks and immediately, he felt guilty. If there was one thing he hated was seeing his papa cry, especially because of him. Still, he couldn’t say he regretted speaking to him about it. After all, he valued the honesty he shared with him and hiding this question for so long had been eating him alive. 

His papa tried to speak, opening and closing his mouth multiple times, but he seemed unable to. In the end, all he managed to do was stand up -a task in itself because of his huge belly- and scampered upstairs. 

His dad sighed at that and looked at Mino with a sad smile. “How long have you been keeping that in, buddy?”

Mino shrugged. “I don’t know, a while? I mean, he had it so rough because of me. I can’t help but wonder.”

His dad leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand as he thought deeply. “I understand your point and I’m glad you confided in us enough to ask. It’s good that you tell us these things. But it also hurts to know this is how you feel.”

Mino didn’t really know how to reply, so instead he just listened to his dad. 

“I know things were rough back then and I wish I could’ve done something about it earlier. My family...they ruined everything and they nearly ki-" His dad went silent for a moment as his features turned conflicted, his eyebrows furrowed. “They really hurt Baekhyun because of their stupid values and beliefs. Despite all that, though, I’m glad your papa had you. Yeah, things would’ve been easier if he hadn’t been pregnant, which I’m sure he agrees with too, but that doesn’t mean he regrets you. If anything, he adores you, Mino.”

Mino bit his bottom lip as he met eyes identical to his. “Dad, can I ask you something?” He replied instead, figuring it would be better to speak with his papa later about what his dad just said, after he had a moment to think about the subject better. 

His dad smiled and tilted his head. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Were you mad with papa when you found out about me?”

Sighing, his dad’s smile widened as his eyes lost focus for a moment, almost as if he was taken back in time. “No, I wasn’t. I was upset that life had made him hide you from me, but I could never get angry with him.”

“But you didn’t know why he left,” Mino stated.

“No, I didn’t, but I knew enough about him to understand that he was hiding something from me. Many wouldn’t understand and yeah, someone else would’ve gotten angry, but not me. I know him too well.

“You suffered a lot when he left, didn’t you?” Asked Mino, feeling comfortable enough with his dad to ask something so direct. 

His dad’s smile turned sad and he nodded. “Yeah, it hurt a lot, but he had his reasons. And while I won’t ever completely agree with his choice, I respect it and I’m thankful for what he did, since he did it for me. I’ll live the rest of my life trying to make it up to him.”

“Well, you’re doing great so far,” said Mino with a grin. “You treat him how he deserves.”

“Like a king, yeah,” agreed Chanyeol, returning his son’s smile. “I try my best, but it’ll never be enough.”

“Thank you for loving him, dad,” added Mino. “Thank you for treating him well and for looking after him. I’m glad you found him that day in the supermarket.”

Chanyeol chuckled and nodded. “So am I.”

Without saying anything else, his dad opened his arms and Mino immediately accepted the embrace, wrapping his arms around him tightly, burying his face in his dad’s chest. “I love you dad.”

“I love you too,” he replied before he planted a kiss on the crown of his head. “Why don’t you speak to papa while I finish dinner?”

Mino nodded and immediately headed upstairs, smiling at the rambling he heard from his sister’s bedroom. She was probably playing with her dolls and had most likely dragged Taejoon to play with her (Taejoon could never say no to her). Still, he didn’t stop to check, determined to speak to his papa, who he knew he had made cry.

Just like he thought, he found his papa sitting on the edge of the bed, crying his heart out, looking small as his shoulders shook with the intensity of his emotions. 

Feeling guilty, Mino quietly sat down next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry papa.”

His papa immediately embraced him tightly despite the huge belly. “My baby,” he murmured. “I don’t regret you.”

“I know, papa. I know you don’t,” he replied.

“I feel like I somehow made you believe that,” he said as he pulled back.

Despite the tears staining his cheeks, to Mino, his papa still looked like an angel. There was no one in the world more beautiful than his papa. 

“You never did,” he said. “I just wondered since I know how hard it was and I don’t know, I figured I could ask you.”

His papa cupped his cheeks and ran soothing circles on them with his thumbs. “I did consider abortion at one point,” he confessed as he studied his son’s features worriedly, but Mino didn’t react. He figured that was the case and it didn’t hurt him or make him angry. “B-but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Maybe I was selfish, I can see that now, but you gave me hope, you know? You were all I had left, all I could care about openly without having to hide my feelings the way I did with your dad. I-I couldn’t bear the thought of letting you go.”

Mino bit his bottom lip. There was something he wanted to ask, but he didn’t know how. He didn’t want to hurt his papa anymore, but he felt like he needed to hear his papa speak about a subject they’d never really approached. “Did you ever consider...suicide?”

His papa’s beautiful eyes widened at Mino’s words. That was enough of an answer for Mino, who only smiled sadly at his papa before kissing his cheek softly. “I love you papa,” he murmured. “There’s no one stronger than you in this world.”

Then, the teenager embraced his papa tightly, his face buried in his chest. Immediately, just like he’d done since Mino could remember, his papa wrapped his arms around him protectively and lay his cheek on his head as he hummed the lullaby his dad had written specifically for him when they were teenagers (a fact Mino found out about by accident one night he’d heard his parents speaking about it).

Mino was still young and he knew he still had a long way to go before he could fully understand his parents’ story. What little he already had clarity of, though, was enough to make him understand that what they had, that love that was simply so pure, so sweet, so innocent, was rare and that it had been found through many hardships and struggles. 

As he studied his parents’ loving gazes at the dinner table as they stared into each other’s eyes whenever they thought their children weren’t looking was enough to make him feel like he was lucky enough to not only witness it, but to be born from it, from the love that these two men held for each other. 

Smiling, he ate his food, thankful for the way things had turned out for them, but especially for his papa, who deserved everything good in the world. Because, in Mino’s eyes, there was no one more amazing, more beautiful, or more perfect than his papa. There was no one Mino loved and admired more than him because his papa was a warrior, a superhero, an angel, and he was glad his dad, another amazing man with a pure heart full of love, had been the one to find his papa and make his life better. 

Yes, he was very lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new drabble! I know it wasn't any of the ones any of you were expecting! hehe I will write the Seho one and the Jongin one, but I wanted to write this one and another one I have planned (you all will like it, I promise) first. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if it's messy. I just typed whatever came to mind at the moment. I figured it would be nice to write something from Mino's perspective, to kind of know what he thought about everything that went down. He was very young when Chanyeol and Baekhyun met again, but hey, children can be very observant. I wanted to showcase this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and until next time. More fics coming very soon ;)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: creggcell if you'd like to chat or whatever. I love discussing my stories with people hehe (I will be replying to comments soon)


End file.
